El Baile
by NayCherry
Summary: Un baile para dos...él la amaba aunque no pudieran estar juntos, era el momento equivocado y el destino los separó. Encuentros pasajeros con desilusiones la llevaron a tratar de olvidarlo ahora muchos años después se vuelven a encontrar y el destino se empeña en unirlos, ¿Será capaz de enamorarse de él una vez más?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola a todos! Este originalmente era un one-shot, pero pensé en una segunda parte, solo para complementar, si quieren que postee el segundo capítulo me dejan un review :)_**

 ** _Los personajes de CLAMP no me pertenecen, la historia es de mi autoría disfrútenla._**

 ** _=/=/=/=/=/=_** ** _/=/=/=/=/=_** ** _/=/=/=/=/=_** ** _/=/=/=/=/=_** ** _/=/=/=/=/=_**

 ** _El Baile_**

Tan solo faltaba un día para el baile de fin de cursos del Instituto Z, los alumnos encargados de su organización se encontraban realmente atareados, una hermosa joven caminaba por los dormitorios de chicos, un lindo uniforme de falda corta blanca a cuadros grises con un saco guinda y un moño verde sobre la blusa blanca adornaban su esbelta figura, en tanto los delicados rizos de su cabello castaño caían agraciadamente sobre sus hombros y espalda, su mirada esmeralda era el toque final; Sakura Kinomoto era su nombre, alumna de 3er año de secundaria, había ido a buscar a uno de los organizadores como favor para una "amiga", en realidad solo eran compañeras y es que debido a que ella era becada en ese instituto, los hijos de familias adineradas la solían tratar como si ella fuera inferior. A Sakura eso realmente no le importaba, estaba ahí para estudiar. El instituto constaba de un campus para secundaria y uno para preparatoria por lo que el baile se realizaba en conjunto. Aun siendo los pasillos de los dormitorios había varios chicos corriendo con cosas para la decoración, Sakura los esquivaba como podía, sin embargo la suerte no estaba de su lado ya que un grupo que pasaba con un letrero la empujó haciéndola chocar contra una puerta que no detuvo su caída al no estar bien cerrada por lo que cayó sobre su espalda.

-¡Ay! Mi trasero…me di un buen golpe- Dijo para sí, mientras sobaba la parte afectada, sin percatarse aún del lugar en el que se encontraba.

-Vaya, pero que vista tan interesante- Dijo una voz masculina proveniente de la habitación al mirar la posición en la que se encontraba la joven; de rodillas con una mano apoyada en el suelo y la otra sobando su trasero con la falda levantada dejando ver sus bragas blancas y parte de sus glúteos.

Sakura se giró hacia dónde provenía la voz, encontrándose con un joven de cabello castaño mirada fría de color miel y una sexy sonrisa, acostado sobre una cama con su uniforme desarreglado mientras leía un libro.

-¡Li! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- Preguntó con su rostro muy sonrojado por la vergüenza y un poco molesta por su comentario.

-Ya te he dicho que para ti soy Li Sempai- Shaoran Li se encontraba en su último año de preparatoria, ambos estaban en el club de tenis, no se llevaban muy bien y siempre estaban teniendo enfrentamientos donde hasta ahora él, permanecía invicto –Además quien debería preguntar eso soy yo ya que esta es mi habitación Sakura\- Haciendo énfasis en su nombre.

-No me llames Sakura, te he dicho que para ti soy Kinomoto-

-Está bien Sa-ku-ra\- Rio divertido al ver la cara de enojo de la chica –Y bien ¿A qué se debe tu amable visita? ¿Por fin has venido a declararme tu amor y pedirme que vaya al baile contigo?-

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡¿Quién querría ir al baile contigo?!-

-Pues la mayoría de las chicas de este instituto y mi prometida- Sonrió victorioso.

-Eso es solo porque no te conoces- Contestó levantándose del piso, sacudiendo su uniforme.

-Ja, ja, ja ¿será más bien que estás celosa?-

-¡No! Te equivocas- Shaoran se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la chica, su corbata floja y su camisa un poco desabotonada lo hacía ver muy atractivo, además del arete en la parte superior de su oreja que lo hacían ver un poco rebelde.

-¿Estás segura que no quieres un poco de compañía?- Le decía mientras la acorralaba lentamente cerrando la puerta de la habitación- Es difícil ser una alumna becada, es estresante tener venas calificaciones, actividades extracurriculares, el club de tenis, necesitas relajarte un poco ¿no crees?- Continuaba acariciando suave el mentón de la joven, provocando que su rostro se ruborizara, envolvió con su brazo la fina cintura de ella acercándola hacia él.

-Te equivocas yo no…- Trató de articular pero el mayor le cubrió sus labios impidiendo que continuara.

-Shhhh…no digas nada…yo sé lo que necesitas- la joven estaba más que sonrojada, Li nunca la había tratado tan bien, su rostro no podía ocultar el sonrojo y su corazón latía a toda prisa. El rostro de Shaoran se acercaba cada vez más al suyo ¿la iba a besar?, cada vez más cerca, ella cerró sus ojos esperando lo que sería su primer beso.

Un segundo…dos segundos…cinco segundos, Sakura abrió sus ojos un poco al no sentir nada, encontrándose con la mirada fija de su acompañante -¿Qué…?-

-¿En serio pensaste que te iba a besar…? Eres una tontita- Rio alejándose de la chica, sentándose de nuevo en su cama, Sakura se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos, para luego fruncir su ceño y encolerizarse hasta tener su cara roja.

-¡El tonto eres tú…Li!- Gritó para aminorar la humillación que la había hecho pasar, cruzó sus brazos molesta mientras inspeccionaba la habitación como último intento desesperado de encontrar algo con lo cual vengarse, entonces su visita se quedó fija en una de las esquinas de la habitación. Un hermoso vestido de color vino lleno de holanes y encajes negros, permanecía colgado, la joven corrió hasta él y lo miró de arriba abajo – ¡Que hermoso vestido!- Dijo asombrada y totalmente ajena a aquella rabia que sentía momentos antes -¿Es para tu prometida?- Cuestionó inocentemente.

-Lo era- Contestó un poco asombrado por la rapidez con la que había aliviado el enojo –No lo quiso, dijo que ella ya tenía un vestido de un tal diseñador Yue ni si quiera lo quiso ver-

-Es una lástima…es un vestido hermoso-

-¿Y cómo es tu vestido Sakura?-

-No tengo vestido- Contestó despreocupada.

-Oh es verdad, nadie te invitó al baile…- Habló con su típica sonrisa de maldad. Sakura sintió como si un balde con agua fría le cayera encima, pero decidió no mostrarle su debilidad a Li, luego podría aprovecharse de ello.

-Así es Li, nadie me invitó- Respondió sacándole la lengua –Es mejor así, aunque me hubieran invitado no tendría un vestido adecuado para usar y no puedo comprar uno de diseñador como tu prometida o las demás chicas de este instituto- Shaoran escuchó aquellas palabras con cierto deje de tristeza, a pesar de no ser la típica chica, parecía que cosas como los bailes seguían siendo de su entusiasmo.

Shaoran la admiró mientras ella seguía perdida viendo los detalles del vestido –Oye, no puedo hacer nada con tu poca popularidad en la escuela, pero si quieres puedes usar ese vestido e ir al baile, tal vez nadie te reconozca y te inviten a bailar ja, ja, ja,-

Sakura ignoró las últimas palabras hirientes sonriendo ampliamente ante el ofrecimiento del chico -¿En verdad? ¿En verdad puedo usar este vestido para ir al baile?-

Shaoran se sonrojó al ver el rostro tan feliz de ella haciéndolo desviar su vista –Si así lo quieres- Respondió tratando de sonar normal y es que a pesar de que el vestido si lo había comprado para su prometida, fue hecho pensando en ella, cada detalle fue puesto para resaltar su belleza natural ¿por qué? Porque estaba enamorado de la chica de ojos esmeraldas, pero al estar comprometido no podía pensar en siquiera acercársele con alguna intención, pero le gustaba molestarla y ver todos sus gestos.

-Li ¿Puedo sacarlo de la cubierta para verlo mejor?- Preguntó ansiosa la chica por poder sentir la tela.

-Claro- Respondió levantándose de la cama y ayudándola con el vestido que era un poco pesado, lo colocaron sobre la cama y Sakura por fin pudo tomarlo, sentir la textura de cada tela entre sus manos.

-Es muy lindo- Decía mientras lo inspeccionaba a fondo encontrando en el camino un pequeño bordado con las palabras "Tomoyo Daidouji" escritas –Este vestido es de… ¡¿Tomoyo Daidouji?! ¡¿La diseñadora?!-

-Si…ella y yo somos amigos-

-Ohhh… ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Usaré un vestido diseñado por Tomoyo! ¡Eres maravilloso Li!- Habló eufórica.

-Si ya lo sé, deja de revolotear por ahí con el vestido o te caerás- Contestó tratando de ocultar la felicidad que sentía por eso pequeño cumplido.

Sakura guardó de nuevo el vestido y miró por la ventana, la tarde se estaba ocultando –Será mejor que me marche, ya está oscureciendo-

-Si...- Respondió él poniéndose de pie, caminó hasta su closet y sacó una caja de zapatos, se dirigió hasta la chica y se los mostró –Estos zapatos los compré a juego con el vestido si te quedan, úsalos-

-¿En serio? Muchas gracias Li- Agradeció la chica antes de salir de su habitación.

-Es curioso que estuviera pensando en ti y aparecieras para hacer mi tarde más amena Sakura- Habló al aire.

=/=/=/=/=

Al día siguiente 6:30pm.

El baile comenzaba a las 7:00 pm, Sakura terminaba de arreglarse, el vestido le calzaba perfecto al igual que los zapatos, se miró una última vez al espejo; feliz con el resultado, salió hacia el salón donde sería el baile.

Una vez ahí pudo ver los autos y limosinas que llegaban hasta la puerta, las parejas caminaban felices, Sakura se sintió emocionada después de todo era el primer baile al que asistía. Entró despacio admirando cada adorno y detalle colocado en el salón "era tan hermoso" se dijo así misma, se fue haciendo espacio hasta llegar a una mesa vacía cerca de la pista, tomó asiento y siguió mirando el lugar. Luego de un rato pudo ver a Shaoran vistiendo un esmoquin negro, le quedaba perfecto, a un lado de él tomándole el brazo estaba su prometida que lucía un vestido verde muy atractivo…resaltaba su cabello negro y su mirada carmesí, sin embargo para Sakura aquel vestido de color vino era aún más hermoso.

Pronto el baile único oficialmente y varias parejas se unieron a la pista para bailar, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que un chico invitara a Sakura para acompañarlo a la pista.

-¿Te acaban de trasferir?- preguntó el chico mientras Sakura se sentía un poco ofendida ya que compartía clases con él desde que entró ahí.

-No, soy Sakura Kinomoto, tú y yo compartimos varias clases- Respondió

-¿Kinomoto? Kinomoto… ahh, eres la plebeya ¿verdad?-

-¿Cómo?-

-Vaya mira lo que un buen vestido y maquillaje hacen por una chica tan ordinaria- Aquel comentario se quedó dentro de ella y le dieron muchas ganas de darle una patada, pero no lo hizo.

Después de ese infortunado encuentro más chicos la sacaron a bailar, pero seguía sintiéndose como si ellos le hicieran un favor a ella al invitarla, tal comenzaba a ser su enojo que no se daba cuenta de todas las miradas que atraía de las chicas al reconocer el vestido que llevaba puesto.

-Mira ese vestido, parece…-Dijo una chica.

-Sí, parece que es el de…- Contestó otra.

-Meiling mira…esa chica parece que usa un vestido de Tomoyo Daidouji-

-¡¿Cómo?!- Respondió la pelinegra, con su mirada realmente molesta –Es imposible! ¡Ni si quiera yo pude conseguir uno! ¡¿Quién es esa chica?!-

-Creo que se llama Sakura Kinomoto, la chica que estudia aquí con una beca-

-¡ ¿Qué?! Es imposible que una chica así consiga un vestido como ese, cuando termine su baile intercéptenla-

=/=/=/=/=/=

-Si te arreglaras más y fueras más amable, seguro que alguien te invitaría más seguido-Terminó el chico justo antes de que la música se detuviera- Sakura lo miró molesta, ese sería el último baile, se iría a casa.

Sakura caminó hacia las mesas buscando sus cosas, sin embargo un trío de chicas la interceptó sin dejarla pasar.

-oye…tú eres Kinomoto ¿Verdad?- Preguntó una de ellas.

-Si… ¿Pasa algo?-

-Ese vestido es de ¿Tomoyo Daidouji?-

-Sí, lo es- Contestó sonriente.

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste? Es que…es muy difícil conseguir alguna de sus prendas- Habló otra de las chicas.

-Un conocido me lo prestó-

-Era de esperarse, alguien como tú no podría nunca comprar algo así- Dijo por fin Meiling.

-"Lo que me faltaba"- Pensó Sakura –Eso es verdad, yo no podría comprar algo tan caro, sin embargo una persona que dice que puede comprar cosas caras cuando en realidad son sus padres los que pagan por esos lujos es mucho peor- Aquello le caló en lo más profundo a Meiling.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso? Tú eres una simple plebeya.

-Yo nunca dije tu nombre, como dice el dicho "Si te queda el saco…"- Sonrió mientras veía como la chica parecía enloquecer.

-¡Ya verás!- Amenazó tratando de ensuciar aquel hermoso vestido con la bebida de en su mano, sin embargo su brazo fue detenido antes de usarlo.

-¿Qué tratas de hacer Meiling?- Dijo el chico detrás de ella con su habitual mirada fría.

-Shaoran ¡Suéltame!-

-¿Pensabas arrojarle tu bebida?- Cuestionó serio.

-¡Si! ¡Se lo merece! Quiso pasarse de lista conmigo ¿Quién se cree usando ese vestido de diseñador? ¡No le queda bien! ¡No merece usarlo!-

-Ese vestido yo se lo presté y creo que le sienta muy bien- Mirando a la chica quien se sonrojó un poco por su comentario –Lo compré y te pedí que lo usaras, pero lo rechazaste sin siquiera verlo así que no puedes reclamar nada, además si lo arruinas de alguna forma, no te llevaré a Paris como tanto me pedías-

-¡Shaoran idiota!- Dijo Meiling antes de irse molesta de ahí, seguida por sus amigas.

Lo siento Sakura- Habló una vez que se fueron las chicas.

-Lo siento yo Li, he causado que discutas con tu prometida-

-No te preocupes por eso, ella es muy berrinchuda ya se le pasara- Le respondió sonriente, una sonrisa sincera que contrastaba perfectamente con su mirada ambarina.

-Gracias por ayudarme, pero creo que ya me iré a casa-

-¿Por qué tan pronto?-

-Ya he tenido suficiente por hoy de chicos presumidos-

-¿En verdad? Pero si ni siquiera has bailado conmigo- Cuestionó un poco divertido.

-Li, ya deja de jugar conmigo ya mi paciencia estas agotándose además si se hace más noche me dará un poco de miedo regresar a los dormitorios- Sonrió con su ceño un tanto fruncido.

-Pero si no estoy jugando de verdad quiero que bailemos una pieza y por la hora no te preocupes yo te llevo a casa después-

-Pero que dices Shaoran, tu prometida se enojará aún más-

-¿Me acabas de llamar Shaoran? Eso quiere decir que ahora soy tu amigo-

-Bueno…yo…fue sin querer-

-Puedes seguir llamándome así, se escucha muy bien viniendo de ti y con Meiling…de todas formas no me hablará en algunas semanas, así que mejor que sea por algo que valga la pena-

-Señorita Sakura ¿Sería tan amable de bailar la siguiente pieza conmigo?- Haciendo una reverencia mientras le extendía una mano…-

-Si…bailaré contigo- Tomando su mano, hoy Shaoran estaba mucho más amble de lo habitual.

Ambos caminaron hacia la pista y empezaron a bailar, permanecían en silencio. Shaoran tenía a Sakura firmemente sujeta de la cintura apegándola mas a su cuerpo, ella se sostenía en su hombro recargándose suavemente sintiendo los latidos del corazón de Shaoran.

-puedo oír tu corazón, late muy fuerte Shaoran- El chico dejó salir una pequeña risilla ante el comentario.

-Estaba esperando poder ocultarlo mejor, estoy nervioso…-

-¿Nervioso el gran Shaoran Li? ¿Por qué alguien como tú estaría nervioso?-

-Es la primera vez que bailo con una mujer tan hermosa, no quiero arruinarlo-

Sakura se sintió molesta y se alejó de él, deteniendo el baile –Acepté bailar contigo porque dijiste que no te burlarías de mí, eres igual a los demás chicos que bailaron conmigo-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Aunque todos estén en desacuerdo conmigo, me considero bonita aún sin estas ropas finas o el maquillaje y no permitiré que traten de hacerme sentir inferior, mejor me voy-

-Espera- Habló sosteniéndola del brazo –No entiendo de que hablas, solamente intenté darte un cumplido, es verdad que con ese vestido y el maquillaje te ves hermosa, pero también en tu día a día; con el uniforme de la escuela, con el del club de tenis, con tu ropa normal, tú eres bella naturalmente…- La sitió dudar un poco así que lo jaló de nuevo hacia él, continuando el baile.

-Te la pasas burlándote de mí, luego eres amable…me confundes-

-Lo sé…-

-Pero aun así eres el único en este lugar que me trata como su igual-

-Es porque me gusta estar contigo-

-Ja, ja, ja, eres muy bromista-

-¿No me crees?- Preguntó un poco desilusionado.

-Claro que no, tú tienes a tu prometida, te debe gustar mucho más estar con ella-

-¿Te puedo contar algo?-

-Claro-

-No me gusta Meiling, nunca me ha gustado…nuestras familias fueron quienes decidieron lo del matrimonio-

-¿Entonces tú no se lo propusiste?-

-No, no puedo hacer nada más que aceptarla-

-Eso no se escucha bien-

-No lo es, debido a eso nunca pude salir con la chica que me gusta, nunca sabré como se siente besarla- La chica lo miró con tristeza- Eso es muy injusto, si de verdad no te gusta Meiling, deberías besar a la chica aunque fuera solo una vez-

-¿Estás sugiriendo que le sea infiel?-

-No realmente, estoy diciendo que de todas formas te casarás con Meiling y es horrible que no tengas ninguna relación con alguien que te guste de verdad, un beso de esa persona especial sería un lindo recuerdo-

-Eso sigue siendo infidelidad ja, ja, ja-

-Bueno, tú lo decides al final- Le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Me alegra haber podido bailar contigo aunque fuera una vez-

-A mí también me da gusto, no eres tan malo como pensé-

-Te dije que era una buena compañía-

Ambos chicos continuaron bailando y charlando era la primera conversación que tenían, todo marchaba tan bien que no notaron que el baile estaba por terminar.

-El baile está por terminar- Habló la castaña.

-Lo sé, terminó muy rápido-

-Ammm…tu prometida no regresó-

-Es algo normal, ella hace berrinche y se va-

-Pero es su último baile ¿De verdad no volverá por lo que sucedió?-

-No lo creo…me ha hecho esto varias veces-

-No lo entiendo…-

-Créeme yo tampoco-

-Atención jóvenes así es como damos por terminado el baile de fin de cursos, esperamos que haya sido de agrado. Regrese a casa con bien y disfruten sus vacaciones- Dijo por el micrófono el representante de la sociedad de alumnos. Todos los chicos aplaudieron y comenzaron a retirarse del lugar.

-Bien Sakura, el baile ha terminado…te llevaré a tu dormitorio-

-Gracias-

Caminaron hasta la salida, Sakura tiritó al sentir el aire frío sobre su piel, la pequeña chalina que usaba no la abrigaba en absoluto. Shaoran al ver esto se quitó su saco y se lo colocó sobre sus hombros –Cúbrete con él, no quiero que te enfermes-

-Gracias Shaoran- Sonrió con sus mejillas sonrojadas, se sentía bien que un hombre tuviera algún detalle con ella.

Esperaron un par de minutos hasta que uno de los encargados trajo el auto de Shaoran, un hermoso Mercedes Benz de color negro, el encargado iba a abrir la puerta, pero Shaoran lo detuvo amablemente abriendo él la puerta –Su auto lo espera- Le dijo invitándola a subir, una vez que se acomodó cerró la puerta y se subió del lado del piloto.

Sakura miraba el interior del auto parecía un poco extrañada -¿Sucede algo con el auto?- Preguntó el chico al volante.

-No, en realidad sólo me preguntaba por qué alguien como tú tendría un auto como este-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Me imaginaba que tendrías un Ferrari o un Lamborghini-

-Ja, ja, ja no pensé que fueras de las chicas que juzgan por el auto- Rio al ver como la chica se ponía completamente roja-

-No, yo…no creas que soy fijada, ni nada este yo…lo siento-

-No te preocupes, no lo decía en serio…este auto en realidad no es mío, es uno de la familia yo no tengo ningún auto propio; en un futuro quiero comprarme alguno pero por lo pronto este es más que suficiente-

-Eso habla bien de ti- No eres un completo derrochador-

-Gracias creo…bueno ya llegamos a los dormitorios, me estaciono y te acompaño a la entrada-

-Si…-

Shaoran se estacionó y bajó del auto ayudando a Sakura a bajar caminaron lentamente en silencio, el andador era amplio rodeado de jardines, un hermoso escenario para una pareja de enamorados- Bueno hemos llegado a la entrada- Dijo ella, deteniéndose en las escaleras que daban a la entrada del edificio, se quitó el saco y se lo extendió a él –Muchas gracias-

-No hay por qué- Hizo una pausa –Oye mi amiga Tomoyo me pidió que tomara fotos al vestido ¿Posarías con él?- Preguntó con cierto deje de nerviosismo algo que no le gustaba.

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Claro-

-¿Cómo quieres que pose?-

-¿Qué te parece con el vestido a medio quitar?- Sonriendo pícaramente.

-¡Shaoran! Eres un pervertido-

-Lo siento ja, ja, ja en mi defensa puedo decir que son las hormonas- Sakura le sacó la lengua, comportándose como una pequeña niña para después comenzar a reírse-

-Haz alguna pose rara de modelo o algo con lo que te sientas cómoda-

Entonces sacaré mis dotes de modelo- Dijo sarcásticamente mientras tomaba una pose rara pero que se veía bien.

-No te muevas, así te ves hermosa- Le dijo tomando varias fotos con su celular- Ahora has otra- Sakura asintió y fue hasta las escaleras haciendo otra pose- Gira un poco más tu rostro hacia abajo…ahí está bien. Los dos se divertían mucho empezaron a jugar tomándose fotos el uno al otro, riendo de las fotos y tonterías que hacían.

-Shaoran ya basta ja, ja, ja, ja, mi estómago me duele de tanto reír-

-Ja, ja, ja, está bien, a mí también ya me duele, solo una foto más-

-pero si ya tomamos muchas fotos ¿para que quieres una más?-

-Es que no nos tomamos ninguna fotografía juntos-

-¿Juntos?-

-Si…es que la foto del anuario me la tomaron con Meiling, pero ya que tú fuiste una excelente compañera, creo que merecemos nuestra propia fotografía juntos-

-Está bien- Se acercaron, Shaoran abrazó a Sakura por el hombro acercándola a su pecho, miraron a la cámara y se tomaron un recuerdo -¿Cómo quedó?-

-Quedó muy bien- Le respondió mostrándosela.

-Es verdad- Sonriendo suavemente –Gracias Shaoran, me he divertido mucho contigo hoy-

-Igual yo me divertido mucho- Regresándole el gesto.

-¿Estarás aquí un tiempo antes de ir a la universidad?... ¿Te gustaría que nos viéramos una vez más para platicar?-

-Lo siento Sakura…realizaré mis estudios en el extranjero y mañana tomaré mi vuelo…-

-Ya veo…es una lástima pero no hay nada que hacer-

-De verdad lo siento…-

-No te preocupes…bueno creo que ya debería entrar a mi habitación-

-Si…- Shaoran se acercó a ella acariciando su rostro –Sobre lo que dijiste antes de besar a la chica que me gusta para tener esa dulce memoria…lo intentaré-

-¡¿En serio?! Qué bueno…-

-Pero temo un poco que no le guste-

-Para nada, viniendo de alguien como tú ¿Qué podría pasar?-

-Nunca nadie me ha gustado como ella…es tan hermosa y llena de bondad aunque muchos no lo puedan ver- Decía sin dejar de acariciar el rostro de la chica.

-Estarás bien Shaoran…ella…- Miraba atentamente los ojos de Shaoran cuando notó un pequeño resplandor que opacaba la frialdad de los mismos, sus rostros se acercaban más, ella era…-Shaoran… ¿yo soy…?- Intentaba encontrar la respuesta dentro de esas orbes ámbar tan profundas, se arriesgó a cerrar los ojos sabiendo que podía ser otra broma, esperó poco antes de sentir los labios del chicos sobre los suyos, su corazón latía tan fuerte que pensó que se detendría, se acercó más hacia él recargando sus manos sobre su pecho, Shaoran la abrazó fuerte, temía que aquello no fuera más que un invento de su mente, pero no era así, podía sentir los cálidos e inexpertos labios de la chica imitarlo, lamió un poco los labios de ella, sintiendo la sorpresa por parte de la más joven, pero más se sorprendió él cuando ella empezó a hacer lo mismo, lamía despacio e incluso capturó su labio inferior succionando un poco, esto lo animó así que lentamente fue dando toques a la lengua de la chica hasta que por fin el juego inició entrelazando, mordiendo, chupando, sus respiraciones se agitaban…ambos entregaban lo mejor que tenían, ninguno parecía querer ceder hasta que la más pequeña rompió el beso –Shaoran…me duelen los labios- Habló un poco tímida por tenerlo tan cerca.

-Lo siento- Respondió, dándole un pequeño beso.

-¿Ese fue…tu primer beso?- La chica asintió con sus mejillas completamente rojas.

-No he sido muy buena ¿verdad?-

-Al contrario…es el mejor beso que he tenido- Pronunció acariciando su rostro –Jamás lo olvidaré Sakura, este día estará presente en mi vida siempre-

-Shaoran… ¿Podemos seguir en contacto?- Preguntó dudosa, algo poco normal en ella.

-Sakura…- Recargando su frente con la de ella- Lo siento…no puedo ofrecerte nada más que este efímero momento, sé que puede parecer egoísta y un poco cobarde, pero mantenerme en contacto contigo, sería la tortura más grande, no puedo ofrecerte una relación…y ni siquiera puedo darte mi amistad…sería muy doloroso, lo siento…-

Sakura lo miró sonriéndole –Está bien Shaoran…lo entiendo- sus hermosos ojos esmeralda la traicionaron dejando escapar una pequeña lágrima –Lo siento…no creas que- Su voz se quebró mientras otras pequeñas lágrimas acompañaban a la primera –No sé qué pasa…salen solas- Shaoran la abrazó, ella le correspondió escondiendo su rostro.

-Sakura, perdóname, te he hecho llorar- Ella negaba con su cabeza.

-No es tu culpa- Contestó dando un último sollozo, mientras limpiaba los restos de lágrimas –Me debo ver horrible, el maquillaje se corrió-

-Te ves hermosa- ofreciéndole un pañuelo.

-Se ensuciará…-

-No importa…úsalo- La chica tomó el pañuelo y limpió un poco su rostro –Creo que es hora de irme-

-Si…- Le dijo sonriendo un poco.

-Nunca te olvidaré Sakura Kinomoto-

-Yo tampoco Shaoran Li- Un último beso fue su despedida, Sakura entró al edificio y Shaoran volvió a su auto.

El destino podía ser cruel a veces.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por sus mensajes, como lo prometido es deuda aqui está el capitulo dos. Dadas las circunstancias de la historia, ésta se extenderá un poco más.**

 **Esta vez me he tardado, pero procuraré que no pasen mas de quince días entre una y otra actualización ya que como estoy publicando otra historia aparte de esta, el tiempo no me alcanza bien.**

 **Como saben los personajes de SCC pertenecen a CLAMP y esta historia es solo con el fin de que la lean y se entretengan. Que lo disfruten!**

 **=/=/=/=/=/=/=/** **/=/=/=/=/=/=/** **/=/=/=/=/=/=/** **/=/=/=/=/=/=/** **/=/=/=/=/=/=/** **/=/=/=/=/=/=/=**

Capítulo 2.

Era una tarde tranquila y fría, las calles adornadas con luces, coronas, árboles de navidad por doquier al igual que figuras de Santa Claus; diciembre uno de los meses que más le gustaban. Una joven de 26 años, esbelta, con su hermoso cabello castaño ondulado cayendo grácilmente sobre su espalda, sus finas facciones estaban acompañadas por unas orbes esmeraldas y unas mejillas sonrojadas debido al frio; una gruesa bufanda violeta cubría su cuello, su figura era acentuada por un abrigo color crema, un par de jeans oscuros y unas botas hasta las rodillas, caminaba tranquilamente observando cada tienda.

-Pensé que sería buena idea pasear por las tiendas, pero hace más frío del que imaginé- Se dijo así misma, caminó hasta una tienda de lencería fina y miró los aparadores, los maniquíes exhibían distintos modelos, todos muy provocadores, intentó imaginarse con uno de ellos y se ruborizó más, se había metido en un lío al haberle dicho a su prometido que usaría uno y bailaría para él en su noche de bodas- ¿En qué estaba pensando?- Dijo, suspiró un poco y siguió su camino hasta su "verdadero destino" llegó hasta el aparador de otra tienda pero esta era muy elegante y amplia, su vista fue llevada rápidamente hasta uno de los maniquíes que posaba con un vestido de novia…el más hermoso que la chica hubiera visto; ceñido hasta la cadera, con holanes amplios formando una cola muy larga y una tela de encaje sus hombros con un sofisticado cuello Mao, un poco de pedrería bordada en forma de pequeñas flores cubría la falda…ese vestido era la combinación perfecta de sensualidad y elegancia , sin embargo por más que lo deseara estaba fuera de su alcance en más de un sentido. Primero; la familia de su prometido tenía una larga tradición de usar el mismo vestido de la tataratatara…abuela y nadie parecía quererla apoyar en su idea de usar uno nuevo; en segunda, el vestido era un diseño completamente hecho a mano por la diseñadora prodigio Tomoyo Daidouji, lo que por ende lo hacía de un costo exorbitante, la chica suspiró con pesar al recordar todo aquello, le gustaba torturarse mirando el vestido que nunca tendría, dio un último vistazo y emprendió marcha, sin embargo una chica interrumpió su andar.

-Eres Sakura Kinomoto ¿Verdad?- La ojiverde se sorprendió mucho al mirar a la chica frente a ella, cabello negro y lacio con pequeños caireles en las puntas, piel como porcelana y unos cálidos ojos amatistas.

-Tomoyo…Daidouji- Parpadeó un par de veces para comprobar si no era solo su imaginación.

-Entonces ¿Si eres Sakura?- Preguntó de nuevo.

-¡Ah! ¡Si lo soy!-Contestó de forma muy rápida.

-¡Eres mucho más hermosa de lo que recuerdo!-Gritó eufóricamente, mientras se acerba para darle un fuerte abrazo, la castaña se sonrojó bastante con el gesto, después de todo jamás había visto a la pelinegra en persona- Ven entra conmigo a la tienda –Le dijo jalándola de la mano y entrando apresuradamente.

-Señora Daidouji, bienvenida- La recibió una de las empleadas haciendo una reverencia a Sakura también.

-Gracias, voy a mi estudio ¿podrías llevar té y dos tazas?-

-Enseguida señora- Ambas chicas subieron por unas amplias escaleras hasta un tercer piso donde se encontraba el estudio, un lugar amplio, con una pequeña estancia en un lado y del otro una mesa amplia para hacer y cortar los patrones, distintos diseños de dibujos colocados sobre la pared y junto a estos un restirador con diversos lápices de colores y materiales para dibujar; en una esquina fotografías de sus distintas prendas en pasarelas y recortes de revistas adornaban el pequeño espacio. Un par de fotos en especial llamaron la atención de la castaña, acercándose para mirarlas mejor.

-Estas fotografía…- Trató de articular, pero no pudo terminar la oración, le traían recuerdos y un muy inquietante sentimiento.

-Oh, es verdad, son un par de fotografías que Shaoran te tomó el día del baile, las imprimí y puse aquí como recordatorio de ese hermoso trabajo ¿Te molesta que las haya tomado sin tu permiso?- Preguntó con su cara angustiada.

-¡No! ¡Para nada!- Tratando de sacar aquel recuerdo de su cabeza- ¿Él está…bien?- Cambiando su sonrisa por un aspecto más serio.

-¿Quién?- preguntó haciéndose la inocente.

-Shaoran…- ¿Por qué había preguntado por él? Ya no significaba nada…o eso quería creer.

-Él está muy bien, sobre todo luego de su divorcio- Terminó, sabiendo que atraería la atención de la ojiverde por aquella declaración.

-¿Divorcio…?- Preguntó sorprendida.

-oh, ¿No lo sabías? Discúlpame no debí hablar sin estar segura- Sonrió alegremente al haber causado intriga en la muchacha, un par de toquidos se oyeron en la puerta, Tomoyo fue hasta ella abriendo y dejando entrar a la misma joven que la recibió.

-He traído el té señora y también han llegado los muestrarios de los nuevos productos para su autorización.

-Gracias, puedes retirarte- Le dijo a la chica una vez que terminó de servir el té.

-Ven Sakura, ¿Está bien si te llamo por tu nombre? Tú puedes decirme Tomoyo-

-Sí, claro-

-Tomemos un poco de té- Le dijo invitándola a tomas asiento junto a ella-Y dime Sakura ¿Cuándo te casas?-

-¿Cómo?-

-Es que veo que tienes un anillo de compromiso en tu dedo-

-En abril me caso- Contestó un poco avergonzada ya que estaba hablando con una de las amigas de Shaoran.

-¿Y se puede saber el nombre del afortunado prometido?- Sabiendo ya la respuesta, no por nada había mandado investigar a la chica desde hacía varios años, claro que no para perjudicarla.

-Se llama Yukito Tsukishiro, es médico cirujano, especializado en el área de pediatría, uno de los mejores de la región- Trató de decir orgullosa, aunque por esa misma razón no se veían tan seguido como quisieran.

-Que buen partido- Mintió, ella pensaba que Shaoran era 100 veces mejor- ¿Tienen mucho de conocerse?-

-Dos años y nos comprometimos hace 1 año-

-¡Vaya que pronto!- Haciendo una pausa –Bueno, en realidad no puedo decir nada, yo me casé apenas un año después de conocer a mi esposo, pero estaba definitivamente segura de que era el indicado- Mirando de reojo a la chica- Tú debes estar mucho más segura que yo ¿Verdad?- Ante esta declaración Sakura se tensó dudosa, realmente no sabía si él era el indicado pero no podía negar que la trataba bien y siempre era amable, imposible de hacerlo enojar, sonriente hasta en el peor de sus berrinches…aburrido, movió la cabeza al pensar en eso último.

-¿No estás segura?- Preguntó la pelinegra al verla perderse en su mente.

-¡Claro que lo estoy!-Se apresuró a decir- Él es una persona muy amable conmigo-

-Me alegra escuchar eso- Mintió.

-¿Y cómo van los preparativos?-

-Bueno, avanzan lentamente, pero ya no faltan tantas cosas-

-¡Me imagino que ya debes tener tu vestido!- Preguntó emocionada -¿Tienes alguna foto? ¿Puedo verlo?-

-Bueno…la verdad es que la familia de mi prometido tiene la tradición de usar el mismo vestido de novia para todas las generaciones…así que…- Terminó un poco desilusionada.

-Por tu expresión debo suponer que no te agrada la idea-

\- No me desagrada de todo, pero quisiera haber escogido al menos eso a mi gusto…mi futura suegra es la que está organizando todo, así que todo tiene que ser aprobado por ella y no puedo reclamar ya que mi prometido es el que se encarga de los gastos-

-Ya veo, es muy malo…- Mirando la expresión triste de la chica –Sakura…- llamó captando su atención - ¿Te gustaría probarte algunos de mis vestidos?- la ojiverde se sorprendió ante su ofrecimiento- No te preocupes, solamente pruébatelos como si estuvieran buscando el adecuado, es triste que no puedas usar el de tu agrado , pero puedes divertirte probándotelos ¿Qué dices?- Habló muy animada, siempre la había querido ver con más de sus diseños después de las fotos de aquél bale.

-Está bien…- Aún no muy segura.

-¡Bien! Entonces bajemos a la sala del probador-

Ambas bajaron al segundo piso donde se encontraba el probador y varios espejos colocados en posición semicircular para apreciar el vestido en diferentes ángulos –Bien Sakura, este es el catálogo de los vestidos de novia, míralos y dime cuales te gustaría probarte- Así lo hizo y pronto la castaña encontró varios modelos de su agrado, sin embargo el vestido del aparador no estaba entre ellos.

-Vaya Sakura quien diría que tienes un tatuaje- Le comentó mientras la ayudaba a probarse uno de los vestidos, el tatuaje era de unas flores de cerezo que se extendían desde su vientre hasta parte de su muslo.

-Fue una decisión muy impulsiva, creo que lo borraré luego de casarme…dudo mucho que le guste a mi prometido…- Contestó un poco triste, ya que en realidad le encantaba su tatuaje.

-¿En serio? Es una lástima…si tuviste el valor de hacerlo, deberías conservarlo…yo me haría uno pero soy muy susceptible al dolor- Diciendo un poco nerviosa – Y también tienes un cuerpo muy torneado, totalmente envidiable ¿Cómo le haces?-

-Es que…practico Pole Dance- Dijo cubriéndose el rostro un poco avergonzada.

-¡Pole Dance! Me sorprendes a cada minuto- Dijo divertida –Si estás de acuerdo algún día me gustaría ver unos cuantos giros y figuras, es un deporte muy espectacular, no es para cualquiera-

-Lo sé, me encanta…aunque me da mucha vergüenza que me vean-

-No debería, es un deporte como cualquier otro- Le sonrió –Salgamos para que te mires- Sakura se miró en el espejo, era un lindo vestido cómo los otros, pero aún no se veía la chispa de "vestido perfecto" según Tomoyo.

-Tomoyo… ¿Sería mucha molestia si pudiera…probarme el vestido…del aparador?- Diciendo lo último casi en un susurro.

Tomoyo se sorprendió por su petición pero después sonrió amablemente –Debería de haberlo sabido- Soltando una pequeña risilla- Claro que sí, enseguida te lo muestro –La pelinegra le pidió a sus empleadas que bajaran el vestido, lo cual las asombró un poco ya que era una prenda muy especial, las jóvenes lo desmontaron poniendo en su lugar un vestido provisional, llevaron el otro hasta Sakura y la ayudaron a ponérselo –Es impresionante…- Tomoyo la miraba embelesada, este era el sentimiento del que Shaoran hablaba cuando la vio en aquel vestido de graduación "Está hecho para ella, nadie más podría lucirlo mejor" fueron las palabras del chico en aquel momento –Ven Sakura , sal míralo con tus propios ojos-

La ojiverde salió hacia los espejos y quedó completamente inmóvil ante su reflejo, no había palabras para describir lo hermosa que se veía con él, su rostro se ruborizó al imaginarse caminando hacia el altar con esa prenda, -Shaoran…- Pronunció muy suavemente.

-Oye Tomoyo ¿Por qué quitaste el vestido del…aparador?-Preguntó un joven de mirada fría y ambarina, al tiempo que se asomaba al probador olvidándose de cada palabra al ver aquellos hermosos ojos esmeralda clavados en él…

-Shaoran, Eriol ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Preguntó mirando que su esposo estaba detenido detrás del castaño.

-¿Cómo que qué hacemos aquí?- Dijo Eriol desde atrás intentando mover al ambarino, al no poder se asomó por un hueco –Tú me mandaste un mensaje diciendo…- Pero en ese instante Tomoyo se acercó a él besándolo rápidamente impidiendo que dijera algo más- Querido que bueno que regresas, acompáñame al estudio por algo…- Mirando de reojo a ambos chicos que se encontraban perdidos el uno con el otro.

-Oh claro- Tomoyo salió con dificultad ya que Shaoran aún no se movía. Antes de irse lo empujó dentro del probador –Vamos Shaoran, hazle compañía a Sakura- Riendo animada.

-Hola…Shaoran, tanto tiempo…- Habló primero la ojiverde; al mirarlo ahí de pie a unos metros frente a ella, su cuerpo se estremeció y es que lucía mucho más atractivo que la última vez que lo vio, el traje negro, camisa blanca, todo le quedaba tan bien, su torso musculoso denotaba su gusto por el ejercicio y su corbata desarreglada, le hacía recordar su uniforme del instituto.

-Te vez muy hermosa con ese vestido…Sakura- Fue lo único que atinó a decir, después de verla en ese espectacular vestido, ese vestido tan especial.

-Gracias…- Contestó sonrojada, luego de eso un silencio incómodo se hizo presente por un par de minutos.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí con Tomoyo?- Preguntó al fin el ambarino.

-Pues en realidad ella me encontró afuera de la tienda y me invitó a tomar té, luego me preguntó si quería probarme vestidos…por eso estoy aquí- Contestó con su corazón latiendo con mucha fuerza.

-¿Te vas a casar?- Preguntó sabiendo la respuesta, Tomoyo se había encargado de mantenerlo informado de la vida de la castaña aún después de haberle dicho que no lo hiciera…

-Si…yo…en abril…- Respondió pensando por un segundo en no querer hacerlo.

-Qué bueno tontita, por fin alguien se fijó en ti- Trató de sonar como aquel joven que la molestaba, sin pensar que él también se había fijado en ella.

Ella comprendió el juego, así que lo siguió la corriente atacándolo igual –Pues es lógico ¿no crees? Si pude hacer que el popular/inalcanzable Shaoran Li, lo hiciera, sería capaz de encontrar a alguien que se quisiera casar conmigo, además acabas de decir que me veo hermosa ¿Qué crees que piense mi prometido? –Bufó victoriosa al verlo fruncir el ceño.

-Que ese vestido en especial le va a salir muy caro a él, después de todo es un diseño de Tomoyo que a CUALQUIERA le queda bien- Sonriendo al ver la cara de molestia de la chica.

-¡Eres insoportable Shaoran Li!- Haciendo berrinche para después sacarle la lengua.

-Y tú sigues igual de infantil- Al ver aquel gesto en su rostro.

-¡Mejor me iré a cambiar!- Habló molesta, mientras caminaba hacia los vestidores.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a quitarte el vestido?- Preguntó de forma pervertida mientras caminaba hacia ella.

-¡Por supuesto que no!...Pervertido ¡No te acerques!- Mirándolo como se acercaba por lo que no se fijó y pisó el propio vestido, su cuerpo se tambaleó resbalando hacía atrás, su cabeza estuvo a punto de golpearse con una pequeña mesa de madera, pero Shaoran lo evitó tomándola del brazo y jalándola hacia él.

-Fíjate por donde caminas te ibas a golpear la cabeza con la mesa, tonta…me asustaste- Mirándola preocupado para después abrazarla fuertemente- Añoré tanto tenerte entre mis brazos una vez más…que fueras tú la mujer que caminaba hacia el altar el día de mi boda, con este maravilloso vestido de novia y ahora que por fin puedo verte así tan hermosa no seré yo quien te espere al final del altar- Abrazándola más fuerte -¿Por qué Sakura? ¿Por qué no puedo ser feliz contigo?-

-Porque tal vez el hilo rojo que nos unía, se rompió la última vez que nos vimos- Respondió de forma casi automática, su cercanía la estaba confundiendo; una parte de ella quería corresponderle y la otra le pedía huir.

-El hilo rojo que une a los corazones…se puede estirar, tensar, enredar, pero nunca cortar…-

-Entonces no estamos destinados a estar juntos…Shaoran, lo de nosotros fue una aventura, nos vimos un par de veces, me llenaste de palabras y gestos lindos durante ese tiempo, pero luego te fuiste…Me enamoraste tratando de que esos sentimientos perduraran, te envié mensajes, correos electrónicos, te llamé y no contestaste. Jamás volví a saber de ti…hasta que una revista publicó fotografías de tu boda, en ese momento los restos de lo que sentía por ti desaparecieron…- "Mentirosa" se dijo, ella todavía sentía algo por él, algo que la seguía confundiendo aunque no estaba segura de que fuera amor…sólo pensaba que aquel abrazo era lo más reconfortante que tenía en años ¿Por qué su sola cercanía la estaba haciendo dudar?-

-¿Por qué me mientes preciosa?- Ella se tensó ante su pregunta. Shaoran la miró confirmando sus sospechas, sonriendo levemente ante la confusión de la chica –Todavía sientes algo por mi…- Acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de ella- Dame una oportunidad de volverte a enamorar…será la última- Acercándose más.

-No Shaoran…- Sintiendo la cercanía de su rostro, pero siendo incapaz de evitarlo- Lo de nosotros…ya fue- Sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos, su corazón latiendo con mucha fuerza ¿A quién quería engañar? Ni a ella misma podía convencerse.

-Vamos…no te cases con él, hazlo conmigo…- Sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse, podían sentir sus respiraciones…

-¡Disculpen la tardanza!- Interrumpió Tomoyo con toda la alevosía y ventaja que poseía, Sakura y Shaoran se separaron abruptamente ante la interrupción, él bufó evidentemente molesto, pasando su mano por su cabello, miró fijamente a la pelinegra pero esta lo ignoró, caminando hasta Sakura.

-Disculpa la tardanza Sakura, te ayudo a quitarte el vestido- Mirándola sonriente sin tomarle mucha importancia al notorio nerviosismo y sonrojo de la castaña.

-G-gracias Tomoyo…- Contestó muy avergonzada por la situación.

Las chicas entraron al vestidor, mientras un muy irritado Shaoran quedaba afuera, volteó a ver a Eriol que se encontraba en la entrada, preguntándole con la mirada por qué Tomoyo los había interrumpido a lo cual el otro solo se encogió de hombros estando también perplejo por la situación, el ambarino suspiró pesado, esperaría a que saliera la chica para que continuara la conversación.

-Shaoran, Eriol ¿Por qué no llevan este vestidos abajo y ayudan a las chicas a colocarlo de nuevo en el aparador?- El pelinegro miró a Shaoran para que lo siguiera, pero este no se movía hasta que Tomoyo le dio unos empujoncitos para que saliera hacia el aparador.

Sakura salió del probador temerosa de encontrarse con Shaoran, pero suspiró aliviada al no verlo- Sakura me gustaría preguntarte algo – Mirando a la chica que se empezaba a poner cara de horror- ¿Te gustaría ser mi modelo para el reportaje en una revista?- La castaña levantó una ceja ante el cuestionamiento- En dos semanas tengo que encargarme de una sesión de fotografía para una revista de bodas y compromisos, he buscado por todos lados una modelo adecuada, pero ninguna me ha satisfecho, en cambio ahora que te vi con todos estos modelos he quedado encantada-

-Pero yo no creo tener dotes y cuerpo de modelo – Respondió sin creer la propuesta de la amatista.

-Definitivamente tu cuerpo es mucho mejor que el de cualquier modelo flacucha que haya tenido y claro que tienes dotes de modelo, la prueba está en las fotografías que tengo en mi estudio, serían dos días para realizar dos sesiones en diferentes locaciones, viernes y sábado, te pagaría muy bien o si lo prefieres puedo hacerle un descuento sustancial al vestido que elijas…con el vestido en manos no creo que la familia de tu prometido se niegue.

-Agradezco sinceramente tu ofrecimiento, pero no creo poder faltar dos días seguidos al trabajo por hacer otro trabajo-

-¿En dónde trabajas?- Preguntó sabiendo la respuesta.

-En la fábrica textil Hiraguizawa, trabajo en producción, soy supervisora de planta- Tomoyo soltó una risilla que desconcertó a la chica.

En eso se escucharon voces subiendo de nuevo hasta el vestidor –Oh, mira justo a tiempo- tomándole la mano a Eriol y llevándolo hasta Sakura –No he tenido tiempo de presentarte a mi esposo; él es Eriol Hiraguizawa mejor conocido como el presidente de corporaciones Hiraguizawa- Sakura miró atónita al hombre ya que no parecía un anciano como todos decían, se veía joven alrededor de 30 años su complexión era muy similar a la de Shaoran aunque un poco más bajo de estatura, sus mechones negros azulados enmarcaban sus rostro al igual que sus enormes anteojos que lo hacían ver inocente.

-M-mucho gusto soy Sakura Kinomoto, trabajo para usted en una de sus fábricas textiles, es un placer conocerlo- Se apresuró a decir mientras saludaba eufóricamente el joven.

-El gusto es mío- Respondió con su sonrisa llena de amabilidad.

-Querido, ella es chica que quiero para la sesión fotográfica, pero teme que no la dejen faltar para la sesión, ¿crees que haya algún problema?-

-Pues, Tomoyo podría extenderte un permiso, al fin y al cabo también es parte de la empresa, ella es la que aprueba cada nuevo diseño de tela- Sakura recordó los muestrarios que le habían llevado- Así que sólo falta que usted acceda, lo cual le recomiendo ya que mi esposa es muy perseverante cuando quiere algo-

-Ahh…entonces está bien- Respondió un poco resignada.

-¿En serio? ¡Me alegro tanto!- Totalmente ilusionada –En ese caso por favor intercambiemos datos para estar en contacto- Mostrando su celular su celular, Sakura hizo lo mismo e intercambiaron su información-

-¿Y a mí no me das tus datos?- Habló por fin el ambarino que había permanecido callado escuchando la curiosa conversación, ahora miraba fijamente mientras le sonreía de forma sexy y divertida.

-Claro que no, no tengo ningún asunto contigo- Respondió enfadada.

-¡¿Qué no tienes ningún asunto conmigo?! Pero si yo soy…-

-Él es un tanto egoísta, cobarde e inmaduro que no tuvo el valor de mantenerse en contacto contigo- Interrumpió Eriol de forma muy divertida, provocando un total desconcierto en Shaoran- Por eso ahora pequeña Sakura ¿puedo llamarte así? Págale con la misma moneda, déjalo tener tus datos, de esta forma puedes ignorarlo o hasta responderle mal ¡Hazlo sentir un poco del sufrimiento que tuviste!- Diciendo esto último con emoción y fuego en su mirar, el castaño lo miraba realmente molesto, se hacía llamar su amigo y no paraba de echarle tierra.

-Esa no parece mala idea- Argumentó la ojiverde con malicia en su mirada- Bien Shaoran, te pasaré mis datos aunque no creo que sirva de mucho- Acercándose a él con su celular -¿Los quieres o no?- Preguntó curiosa al ver que él hombre permanecía estático, el más grande se comió su orgullo y sacó su celular intercambiando así su información.

-Muchas gracias por todo y disculpen las molestias, debo retirarme a casa –Mirando a la amatista y su esposo principalmente.

-Te llevo a tu casa- Se apresuró a hablar el ambarino.

-No gracias puedo tomar el metro- Respondió un poco nerviosa.

-Insisto- La miró seriamente.

-Ya te dije que no- Contestó sacándole la lengua mientras se apresuraba a salir de la tienda, Shaoran intentó ir tras ella pero fue detenido por su amiga.

-Déjala ir por esta ocasión, ella está muy confundida por todo lo que pasó, si la llevas a su casa y la convences de hacer algo más, se sentirá terrible; culpable y avergonzada con su prometido, entonces evitará volverse a reunir contigo a toda costa –El castaño miró a la amatista sin estar muy seguro de sus palabras pero haciéndole caso, se pasó la mano por el cabello un tic que había adquirido hace algún tiempo.

-Bueno, está bien…sólo por esta vez- Refunfuño para luego mirar a Eriol con su ceño muy fruncido -¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle todo eso a Sakura?, solamente le metiste ideas a la cabeza-

-Pero tienes su información ¿no?- Habló sonriente con la mano su mentón –O es que acaso ¿tenías una mejor forma de obtenerlos?- Miró acusadoramente mientras su amigo evidentemente no se podía defender.

-Todo esto fue planeado por ustedes ¿verdad?- Mirando a la pareja muy sonriente.

-Me gustaría decir que fui la mente maestra de esta operación, pero solamente fui un peón, totalmente utilizado- Recalcó el pelinegro –Tomoyo cometió un crimen de oportunidad al verla ahí afuera-

-Gracias…- Dijo sutilmente Shaoran.

-Aun no me agradezcas, si ella se casa con su prometido, todo habrá sido en vano- Respondió de forma calmada.

-¿Sakura sabe que el vestido que se probó al final fue hecho especialmente para ella?-

-No, claro que no, no le podría decir que ese vestido fue tu idea, sería más peso innecesario por el momento- Shaoran suspiró pesadamente dejándose caer en el sofá.

-Tengo hambre, vayamos a cenar algo- Habló Eriol.

-Claro- Respondieron los otros dos.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

Sakura entró rápidamente a su apartamento, desplomándose en el sofá de su sala, ¿En qué lío se había metido? Se preguntaba, su mente ahora estaba envuelta por ese hombre que ella juraba haber olvidado tiempo atrás.

-Maldito Shaoran ¿Cómo te atreves a aparecerte ahora?- Se decía a sí misma, suspiró profundo y se levantó del sofá sacó su celular y miró la notificación de un nuevo mensaje, era su prometido, leyó el mensaje y se golpeó la frente con el celular –Lo que me faltaba- Bufó molesta.

/Texto/

Hola mi amor ¿Cómo estás? Sé que quedamos de vernos hoy, pero cenaré con unos colegas y hablaremos de posibles negocios, sé que lo entiendes. Te lo compensaré, pero no pronto porque mañana salgo a un congreso y no podré verte hasta nochebuena.

Te Amo

P.D. Mi madre quiere hablar contigo sobre unas cosas de la boda.

/Texto/

Justo hoy tenía que dejarla sola cuando más necesitaba un beso suyo para aclarar su mente. Caminó a su habitación y comenzó a desvestirse, sólo tomaría un baño y se iría a dormir.

CONTINUARÁ

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

 **¿Qué les pareció? Me pareció muy bien invertir los roles, ¿Shaoran podrá convencer a Sakura? Esperen los próximos capítulos.**

 **P.D. El pole dance para los que aún no lo conocen es un deporte donde se utiliza un pole (tubo) y se hacen figuras y giros formando coreografías, no es como el table dance ya que está regulado y existen diversas competiciones, los lugares donde generalmente se instruye son los gimnasios y con instructores certificados y aunque no parezca va muy de la mano con el ballet, en mi punto de vista :D**

 **Otra cosa que quería preguntarles es que si querían que esta historia tuviera lemmon o solo insinuaciones? Déjenme un comentario, mayoría gana!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos! he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo, ,muchas gracias por sus mensajes, me hace muy feliz saber que les gusta este proyecto.**

 **Una disculpa si tiene algunos errores, lo edité de forma rápida para poderlo subir hoy, también quería presumirles un poco que le puse una portada a la historia, es un dibujo que yo hice de lo que yo pensé podría ser una de las fotos que le tomó Shaoran a Sakura la noche del baile, no se dibujar muy bien así que busqué una imagen y la adapte para que se pareciera a Sakura (aunque alguien por ahí ya me dijo que no se parece mucho T.T), lo hice lo mejor que pude y espero que les guste.**

 **Como sabemos los personajes de Sakura Card Captor les pertenecen a las chicas de CLAMP, la historia es solo para su entretención, disfrútenla.**

 **P.D. Advertencia el siguiente capitulo contiene Lemon! :)**

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Capítulo 3.

Lunes, 7 de diciembre 10:30 horas.

Sakura caminaba por la planta textil, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla con una camisa a cuadros en tonos grises, una chamarra negra y sus botas de trabajo terminaban el atuendo, estaba dando su ronda habitual, salió de la planta y regresó hasta su cubículo, debía revisar sus indicadores, llegó hasta su escritorio y vio un arreglo de tulipanes sobre él –Oye Rika ¿Estás flores para quien son?- Mirando a una chica de cabellos castaños oscuros y corto, que se encontraba en un escritorio cerca de la entrada ya que ella era la secretaria.

-Es para ti Sakura, por eso lo puse ahí- Respondió dulcemente.

-¿Para mí?- Se sorprendió ya que muy rara vez Yukito le había mandado flores y éstas siempre habían sido rosas o claveles, aun cuando ella le reiteró varias ocasiones que prefería los tulipanes, además él no estaba en la ciudad.

-Pareces sorprendida Sakura, te vas a casar ¿no? Debe ser lindo que tu prometido te mande flores de vez en cuando-

-Sí, tienes razón- Contestó sentándose en su silla, apreciando de cerca el arreglo, no tenía ninguna tarjeta, pero al ver que eran sus flores favoritas se puso feliz, el vibrar de su celular la sacó de sus pensamientos -¿Un mensaje?- Tomó su celular y en efecto había un mensaje nuevo, suspiró al ver el remitente –Otra vez tú…Shaoran- Dijo en voz baja, él le había estado mandando mensajes y haciendo llamadas todos los días desde que cambiaron datos; no había respondido ni una sola vez, se estaba arrepintiendo de su decisión. Abrió el mensaje y sus ojos se abrieron pos la impresión.

/Texto/

Buenos días Sakura, en este momento ya debiste haber recibido las flores que te envié, sé que no has respondido mis mensajes ni mis llamadas, pero espero que aceptes este presente y que los tulipanes sigan siendo tus flores favoritas…Ten un buen día.

Shaoran Li

/Texto/

La castaña miró el mensaje varias veces alternándolo con el arreglo ¿Cómo se atrevía a mandarle flores? Él sabía perfectamente que ella está comprometida; ahora estaba molesta, pero no por las flores sino porque su corazón saltaba de alegría al saber que era el responsable, ¿Cómo es que después de tantos años los recordaba? Dejó su celular a un lado de la computadora y comenzó a revisar los documentos que tenía pendientes, sin embargo no podía dejar de mirar su celular ¿Debería responderle? Por lo menos darle las gracias, eso pensaba, después de todo era un obsequio y no podía ser una mala agradecida. Tomó de nuevo su celular y respondió con un corto mensaje.

/Texto/

Gracias por las flores, aun son mis favoritos los tulipanes.

/Texto/

La castaña dejó el aparato y siguió revisando su trabajo, después de una hora se estiró un poco en su silla, para después ponerse de pie, de nuevo bajaría a la planta a dar su ronda, sin embargo antes de bajar la detuvieron.

-Sakura necesito hablar un momento contigo ven a mi oficina- Le dijo un hombre un poco mayor que ella, cabello negro, corto y ojos que mantenía cerrados la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Está bien Yamasaki- Ella realmente odiaba a ese hombre, la acosaba cada vez que podía no importándole que estuviera comprometida y que lo hubiera rechazado infinidad de veces, sin embargo era sus superior y no estaba segura de querer denunciarlo quería pasar desapercibida hasta que cumpliera el año en aquella empresa. Sakura caminó hasta la oficina y se sentó en una silla frente al escritorio de Yamasaki.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?- Preguntó un poco a la defensiva.

-Que genio de cargas el día de hoy Sakurita, tu prometido no te cumple en la cama ¿verdad? Por eso te manda flores para compensar su falta- Ahí iban de nuevo sus comentarios fuera de lugar pensó la chica –Yo siempre estoy disponible para cuando quieras estar con un hombre de verdad- Ella frunció el ceño.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- Respondió molesta.

-Bueno yo sólo decía…- Mirándola de forma tranquila y sonriente –Quiero preguntarte sobre este oficio que me acaba de llegar, viene de la matriz y lo envía Tomoyo Daidouji, es un permiso para que Sakura Kinomoto se ausente los días 18 y 19 de este mes, ya que se realizará un trabajo en conjunto…no dice cuál es, pero si dice que el oficio es de carácter informativo ya que el permiso es irrevocable –La castaña solo escuchaba sin sorprenderse mucho, Tomoyo no perdía el tiempo –No puedo decirte que no, pero puedo indagar en el tema tanto como quiera, y si no me contestas te cargaré de más trabajo y espero los resultados para el 22 de diciembre que será el último día laboral- mirando como la castaña se molestaba de nuevo- ¿Cómo conociste a Daidouji? Y ¿Qué tipo de trabajo es?-

-La conocí en una de sus sucursales de vestidos, platicamos durante algún tiempo y me preguntó que si podía ayudarla en algunas cosas, pero no me ha dado los detalles- Definitivamente no le habría de la sesión de modelaje, eso posiblemente solo causaría que la acosara más.

-Me estás diciendo que una tarde de plática, ella te contrató para un trabajo ¿La esposa de uno de los dueños más importantes de la industria textil? Debes estar jugándome una broma, yo que tengo aquí varios años sueño con conocer a algún ejecutivo que impulse mi carrera-

-Oh, y también conocí a su esposo Eriol Hiraguizawa- Fue una placentera sensación en ella al ver el rostro descolocado del hombre –Es muy amable y más joven de lo que todos creen- Sonrió un poco.

-Vete, eso era todo y te advierto que no quiero excusas sobre trabajo incompleto-

-Por supuesto que no- Le contestó saliendo con una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

Sakura caminaba a paso lento, miró su celular antes de salir de la fábrica -19:16 horas- se dijo, se había quedado más de cuenta para adelantar trabajo aun así parecía que no había avanzado mucho, suspiró pesado para luego tiritar por el frío, se abrazó a sí misma y comenzó a caminar hacia la parada del transporte público; se sintió un poco nerviosa cando un auto se le emparejó, sonando el claxon un poco, ella decidió no voltear, de seguro era solo un tipo que trataba de molestar. Al no obtener respuesta, el automovilista avanzó unos metros antes de detenerse, Sakura entro un poco en pánico ¿Qué tal si intentaban secuestrarla?- Se detuvo abruptamente y lista para salir corriendo a la primera señal, sin embargo quedó inmóvil al ver la figura que salía del auto.

-Hola Sakura- Dijo el hombre de cabello castaño mientras le sonreía dulcemente.

-Shaoran ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó un poco confundida, de todas las personas con las que podía cruzarse ¿Tenía que ser él?

-A mí también me da gusto verte- Bromeó al ver que ella permanecía seria y con el ceño un poco fruncido –Estaba haciendo negocios cerca de aquí ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?-

-¿Negocios? – Dijo un poco acusadora- Para mí es más factible que me estuvieras espiando hasta que saliera para interceptarme-

-¿Eres una tonta o qué?-

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- Contestó un tanto furiosa.

-¿Qué clase de acosador crees que soy?, hasta yo tengo límites…TONTA- Declaró de forma seria, pero bromeando con lo último- Entonces que dices ¿Te llevo a tu casa?-

-No gracias, caminaré hasta la parada del transporte-

-¿Estás segura? Hace bastante frío y no estás muy abrigada-

-Si estoy…- Pero no pudo terminar ya que una corriente de aire frio la atravesó causando una serie de pequeños estornudos por su parte.

-Sube o te refriaras- Abriéndole la puerta y esperando a que subiera.

De verdad Sakura no quería estar en un lugar tan pequeño junto con él, pero si quería cumplir con su trabajo no podía enfermarse, después de pensarlo por varios segundos caminó hasta el auto -No vayas a hacerme nada raro- Le dijo a Shaoran antes de subir.

-Por supuesto que no- Le respondió sonriente, cerrando la puerta para luego subirse al auto también, poniéndose en marcha.

Sakura frotaba sus manos mientras les echaba un poco de vaho para calentarlas –Voy a poner la calefacción- Le dijo Shaoran al verla.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien así- Pero él ignoró y la encendió de todas formas.

-Si te resfrías y Tomoyo se entera, me echará la culpa-

-Por mi está bien- Encogiéndose de hombros sin ver la reacción de él ya que giró su rostro hacia la ventana –Gracias por la flores…- Agregó sin mirarlo aún.

-No hay porqué…recordaba que eran tus favoritas-

-¿Cómo es que recuerdas algo así?- Preguntó tratando de que no sonara impresionada.

-Ese tipo de detalles no se deben olvidar Sakura…- Shaoran la miró de reojo y alcanzó a notar en el cristal de la ventana como sonreía.

-Como este mercedes, claro que este parece más nuevo- tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Te diste cuenta- Sonrió.

-Pensé que lo cambiarías-

-Lo pensé, pero realmente me gusta…además a mi exesposa no le gustaba, ella quería uno más "lujoso" y creo que también por eso lo conservé, no quise darle el gusto- Agregó con cierto aire de satisfacción.

-Ya veo- De todo lo que él había dicho, prestó más atención en el "exesposa", Tomoyo le había mencionado algo sin querer, pero aunque quisiera saber no parecía lo más correcto el preguntarle.

-Te estás preguntando el por qué me divorcié ¿verdad?- Aquella frase hizo sobresaltar a la castaña ¿Cómo es que había acertado? ¿Podía leer la mente?

-No, claro que no- Mintió apurada al verse descubierta.

-Qué raro…podría jurar que eso estabas pensando- ¿Qué clase de expresión tendría en el rostro para que él pensara eso? -¿Entonces no quieres saber?- Mirando de reojo a la chica.

-Ammm…pues yo…- Estaba indecisa, realmente quería saber.

-Tomaré eso como un sí, además quisiera que lo supieras…- Ella no dijo nada, pero lo miraba atentamente –Bueno, después de dos años no muy gratos de matrimonio, ella me pidió el divorcio, me dijo que no era lo que ella esperaba, que no era lindo ni romántico…siempre distante, también me dijo que ella de verdad trató de que funcionara, trató de enamorarse de mí, pero que parecía que yo trataba fervientemente de que todo fracasara- Haciendo una pausa- Analizando lo que me dijo llegué a la conclusión de que tenía razón en todo, yo no hice todo lo que pude para hacerla feliz, sin embargo en mi defensa puedo decir que hice lo que pude dadas las circunstancias…nunca pude entregarle mi corazón…- Hablando de forma tranquila, pero esperando que ella entendiera lo último, ella no dijo nada sólo agachó la mirada y la llevó de nuevo hacia la ventana, lo había comprendido pero no podía esperar que lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos, después de todo ella había sufrido mucho también…todo por su egoísmo–Tiempo después me enteré que ella me había sido infiel y en realidad me había abandonado para irse con esa persona, no puedo culparla…- Riendo un poco tratando de aminorarlo –¿Hacia qué parte vives?- Cambiando él ahora el tema.

-En el conjunto de departamentos Norte- Respondió de forma seca y que ahora su mente estaba dándole vueltas a los cortos encuentros que tuvieron y no podía evitar que la tristeza y el resentimiento volvieran a aparecer en su corazón "Se supone que ya lo había superado" Se decía así misma para tratar de tranquilizarse, no quería volver a derramar una lagrima más por él y menos en su presencia.

-¿Es aquí?-Estacionándose frente a un edificio.

-Sí- Respondió un poco sobresaltada –Gracias por traerme- Antes de abrir la puerta Shaoran le tomó suavemente de la mano acercando su rostro peligrosamente al de ella.

-Sakura…lamento todo el sufrimiento que te he causado, pero no me arrepiento de cada una de las veces que pude verte…déjame demostrarte que aún te amo y que esta vez no me iré a ningún lado…- Miraba atento el rostro de Sakura, pero no estaba preparando para ver como sus ojos esmeraldas se tornaban vidriosos, mientras lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas.

-Calla…no te quiero oír- Habló con dificultad y enfado –Tú no sabes lo que pasé, ¡Lo mucho que te extrañé! ¡Lo confundida y triste que estuve! ¡Lo mucho que te busqué! ¡Pero a ti nada de eso te importó! ¡Fuiste y te casaste con otra!- Soltó amargamente envuelta en un llanto más intenso -¡Así que no vengas a decirme que me amas! Te mereces lo que te hizo tu esposa y el que ahora estés solo- Se soltó del agarre del ambarino y lo empujó para después bajarse del auto corriendo a toda prisa hacia el edificio.

-Sakura…- La vio perderse dentro de la construcción, suspiró pesadamente pasando su mano entre su cabello alborotándolo un poco –Por esta razón es que había decidido no buscarte de nuevo… te acababas de comprometer y parecías muy feliz- Dijo al aire para después irse de ahí.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

Sakura entró directo a su habitación sin poder controlar su llanto, se dejó caer en la cama dejando salir sus sentimientos –Maldito Shaoran ¿Por qué me sigues lastimando? Decía como si fuera a encontrar una respuesta –Si tan sólo me hubieras alejado ir, ahora podría ser feliz sin ti…- Se giró boca arriba mirando el techo de la habitación colocando su brazo sobre su frente –Si continúas insistiendo Shaoran creo que volveré a caer en tu juego una vez más…- Lloró durante un rato más hasta que se puso un alto, no seguiría llorando por él, se limpió las lágrimas y suspiró una última vez, cambió su ropa colocándose un short y un top negro –Un poco de pole dance para alegrar un corazón lastimado- Había descubierto aquel deporte hacía varios años atrás como distracción a su estresante vida de recién universitaria y a la tristeza que le había provocado el sentirse utilizada por Shaoran.

La castaña empezó su calentamiento habitual, preparando sus músculos para lo que vendría, giros y figuras que la llenaban de satisfacción, había colocado un pole en donde debería estar su sala, sacrificando los muebles para tener más espacio, su mente se fue liberando mientras su cuerpo se dejaba llevar, le gustaba hacer figuras estando de cabeza ya que requerían un poco más de habilidad sobre todo si solo se apoyaba con los brazos. Se sentía mucho más tranquila, la imagen de su prometido apareció en su mente, ella haría una coreografía para él en su noche de bodas, le estresaba recordarlo, no podía imaginar la reacción de él, siempre se mostraba tranquilo y paciente ¿Qué tal si sólo hacía el ridículo? Él era conservador "No como él" Le dijo su mente mientras delineaba la figura del hombre que tanto la atormentaba, su mirada ámbar penetrante expresando la lujuria y el deseo por ella invitándola a probar el cielo una vez más… -Shaoran…- Balbuceó perdiendo la poca concentración que le quedaba, haciéndola resbalar y caer sobre su espalda, afortunadamente había sido de poca altura –Te odio Shaoran- Dijo un poco molesta por la intromisión en su mente y el dolor de la caída, aunque no fueran palabras que sintiera realmente.

La chica se levantó lentamente y caminó hacia el baño para darse una ducha, cuando salió se sentó en su cama y buscó el número de su prometido para marcar, varias veces sonó antes de que él contestara.

-¿Hola?- Se escuchó la voz amable del hombre del otro lado de la línea.

-Hola Yukito ¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó ella un poco animada.

-Estoy un poco cansada, hoy fue mi conferencia-

-¿Sí? Y ¿Cómo te fue?-

-Bien, hubo muchas preguntas, luego entré a varias conferencias-

-Qué bueno-

-Mañana será la cena de clausura y pasado mañana partiré a otro congreso-

-¿Entonces aún no vendrás para acá?- Preguntó un poco desilusionada.

-No, estos congresos son muy importantes pueden impulsar más mi carrera, además te había dicho que te vería hasta él 24 ¿no?-

-Sí, lo sé, solo que pensé que podrías venir antes-

-No, también quiero pasar a visitar a mi familia y desearles feliz Navidad-

-Sí, está bien…lo entiendo-

-Qué bueno Sakurita- Frunció el ceño al escuchar su nombre de esa forma, como odiaba que la llamaran así –Bien, entonces colgaré, ya voy a dormir-

-Sí, descansa-

-Tu igual- Cortando la llamada inmediatamente.

-No pude platicarle sobre mi día y tampoco sobre el vestido – Suspiró resignada, terminó de alistarse y se metió a la cama, su mente se puso a trabajar y empezó a preguntarse si realmente debía casarse con –Yukito, tenían personalidades y gustos muy distintos, ella sentía que hacía todo lo necesario para que el estuviera bien, pero no creía que le correspondiera de la misma forma, no demostraba mucho interés en ella o en lo que quería y también era de las personas que querían esperar hasta el matrimonio para tener relaciones ¿Y si era virgen? Pensó la idea por un segundo pero la descartó, después de todo ella le había confesado que no lo era y no se había alterado. –No soy virgen…- Una imagen instantánea de Shaoran sobre ella y sus cuerpos desnudos, le hizo enrojecer el rostro ¿Por qué lo tenía que recordar a cada momento? Sacudió su cabeza tratando de borrar aquella imagen –Mejor dormiré- se dijo, sin saber que su mente y corazón complotarían en su contra para recordarle aquel momento tan íntimo que compartió con el hombre que decía amarla tanto.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

-Shaoran… ¿Qué haces?- Preguntó la ojiverde, al sentir los besos húmedos de él sobre su cuello, mientras acariciaba suavemente su cuerpo, estaba nerviosa, sus manos temblaban pero se mantenían aferradas a su camisa, con 18 años ella no había experimentado el contacto íntimo con nadie y ahora estaba recostada en una cama teniendo sensaciones indescriptibles por primera vez.

-Sakura…¿podemos hacerlo?...- Preguntó suavemente incorporándose quedándose ante sus ojos la imagen más tractiva…ella recostada sobre su cama, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus piernas ligeramente abiertas con su vestido desordenado y amontonado sobre su cadera dejando ver parte de sus bragas. El castaño estaba perdiendo de a poco el autocontrol, su mirada oscurecida se estaba perdiendo en el deseo de querer poseer aquel fino cuerpo -¿Podemos Sakura?- Volvió a preguntar –Deseo tanto poder unir mi cuerpo con el tuyo, que tengo una erección muy fuerte debajo de mi pantalón y está comenzando a doler- Le decía sin pudor alguno.

-No se…- Respondió desviando su mirada un poco avergonzada –Estoy un poco temerosa- Sonrojándose aún más- Yo nunca he estado con…ningún hombre- Soltó completamente avergonzada mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos.

Shaoran al ver esto, sonrió ampliamente, estaba feliz de que ella no se hubiera entregado a nadie todavía- Eres virgen- Ella solo asintió sin descubrir sus rostro -¿Me dejarías ser el primero?- Preguntó un poco más tranquilo, la situación había cambiado mucho- Sakura descubrió sus ojos para mirarlo –Lo haremos despacio y si te sientes incomoda me lo dices inmediatamente…- Tomando sus manos para descubrir su rostro, depositando un pequeño beso en ellas, notando que temblaban un poco –Me detendré si no te gusta –Ella asintió un poco mientras él sonreía ampliamente.

Shaoran ayudo a Sakura a incorporarse para poder sacarle el vestido, dejándola solo en ropa interior, él se quitó su camisa y volvió a recostarla para quedar de nuevo sobre ella sin aplastarla. La besó despacio dulcemente para después intensificar el beso de a poco haciendo presente el juego de sus lenguas, sus respiraciones se aceleraban, ella se sentía extraña su cuerpo se calentaba, ella ladeó su rostro dejando expuesto su cuello, Shaoran besó y lamió cada parte de piel expuesta escuchando los primeros gemidos que Sakura le regalaba, llevó una de sus manos por encima de sus pechos acariciándolos sobre la tela, desabrochó el sujetador y liberó el par de pechos de la chica –Son muy hermosos- Dijo él antes de tomar uno de sus pezones entre sus labios, chupándolo y mordiéndolo suavemente mientras que el otro era masajeado por su mano, causando que Sakura se estremeciera y arañara un poco la espalda del chico.

-Shaoran…- Articulaba difícilmente ante el placer que estaba sintiendo, el calor en su cuerpo se estaba concentrando en su entrepierna, la necesidad "de más" se estaba haciendo presente en su cuerpo, sus caderas comenzaban a moverse involuntariamente a un ritmo marcado.

-Eres muy sensible- Pronunció él en su oído, para luego levantarse de la cama, confundiendo a la chica –Tranquila, sólo me deshago de esto- Refiriéndose al resto de su ropa, buscó su cartera y sacó un preservativo, entonces regresó donde Sakura, sacándole la última prenda de su cuerpo quedando ambos totalmente desnudos, Sakura estaba completamente sonrojada al estar así frente a él y al ver la desnudez de su pareja, sobre todo su miembro completamente erecto, Shaoran destapó el preservativo y lo colocó en su erección, se posicionó entre las piernas de su pareja y se agachó para poder besarla, llevó su mano ante la entrepierna de la chica y la acarició, estaba muy húmeda y sus dedos resbalaban entre los pliegues de su feminidad, la respuesta de ella fue inmediata, su espalda se arqueaba y sus gemidos quedaban atrapados entre sus besos, el castaño quitó su mano y posicionó su erección en la entrada de ella, con un brazo rodeó su cintura mientras que con el otro sujetaba su cadera inmovilizándola un poco, terminó el beso escondiéndose en su cuello para luego empujar su miembro dentro siendo detenido por la fina tela que corroboraba su inexperiencia; Sakura se aferraba a la espalda de Shaoran sintiendo la presión en su entrepierna, él seguía empujando intentando abrirse paso, empujó un par de veces más hasta que por fon entró completamente estremeciéndose al sentir la calidez del interior de ella, se incorporó un poco para mirar su rostro, encontrándose con algunas lágrimas rebeldes cayendo de sus ojos -¿Te duele mucho?- Preguntó al ver sus lágrimas.

-Solo un poco- Respondió sonriendo un poco.

La besó dulcemente, al tiempo que iniciaba el vaivén, despacio…queriéndola acostumbrar a la intromisión, aquello era placentero como tortuoso, sin querer empezó a marcar más rápido el ritmo, se incorporó quedando apoyado sobre sus rodillas, tomó a la castaña de su cadera para alinearla con la suya, causando una penetración más profunda, ella apoyó sus pies sobre la cama para impulsarse por su cuenta sujetándose a las sabanas con sus manos, el ambarino llevó una de sus manos hasta el pequeño botón situado entre las piernas de la chica masajeándolo de tal manera que ella empezó a gemir muy fuerte apretando más su erección, Sakura sentía que la temperatura de su cuerpo se elevaba, mientras que en el punto donde sus cuerpos se unían, una sensación extraña de picor se hacía más fuerte cada vez que el la embestía, se estaba volviendo tan intensa que se sentía desfallecer, una última embestida fue suficiente para que su vientre se liberara en forma de espasmos alrededor de la erección del ambarino, un par de embestidas más fueron suficientes para que el también llegara al clímax, Shaoran abandonó el cuerpo de la chica recostándose junto a ella, la abrazó un momento antes de ponerse de pie.

-Voy a deshacerme del preservativo- Le dijo antes de entrar al baño. Sakura también limpio un poco todos aquellos extraños fluidos mezclados con un poco de sangre, se acomodó de nuevo en la cama y se cubrió hasta los hombros, Shaoran regresó y sonrió divertido al verla ahí totalmente cubierta y su rostro aún muy sonrojado, se colocó a un lado cubriéndose de la misma forma atrayendo a la chica para que se acurrucara en su pecho –Te Amo Sakura- Le dijo dándole un pequeño beso, ella correspondió el beso, pero no aquellas palabras, tenía miedo de decir que lo amaba, ya que esta forma no podría dar marcha atrás a su corazón.

Al día siguiente él se fue y no hubo llamadas, ni mensajes…no hubo nada.

La alarma de su celular la despertó de su abrumador sueño y una sensación de vacío la invadió –Shaoran…- Fue lo único que dijo antes de ducharse y prepararse para el trabajo.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Viernes 11 de diciembre 11:18 horas.

Tres días habían pasado desde su discusión con Shaoran y a partir de ese momento no había vuelto a recibir ninguna llamada ni mensaje de él, tal vez se había sobrepasado con él un poco pensaba la castaña mientras trabajaba capturando unos reportes, ¿Debería llamarlo para disculparse? Claro que no, además él tenía la culpa por tratar de revivir asuntos del pasado, si eso era; no tenía por qué disculparse, se decía mentalmente, aunque no se sentía tranquila, suspiró pesadamente…se sentía en una encrucijada.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/

17:57 horas.

Se encontraba de pie frente al gran edificio de la "Editorial Li", con un pastel de chocolate en una de sus manos, al final de cuentas debía disculparse, entró al edificio lleno de personas yendo y viniendo en todas direcciones, caminó hasta la recepción donde un par de oficiales vigilaban los accesos.

-Buenas tardes señorita ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?- Le preguntó amablemente uno de ellos.

-Buenas tardes, busco a…Shaoran Li- Respondió un poco indecisa, ya no hay marcha atrás pensó.

El hombre la miró sorprendido- ¿Tiene cita con el Sr. Li?-

-No…- Contestó un poco nerviosa, después de todo no iba a ser tan fácil.

-Lo siento pero sin una cita él no recibe a nadie-

-¿Podría preguntar? Dígale que lo busca Sakura Kinomoto- Miró un poco suplicante -¿Por favor?- Tal vez no era tan bonita como otras mujeres, pero tenía su encanto.

-El hombre se sonrojó un poco al ver el lindo rostro suplicante de la chica, así que tomó el auricular del teléfono y marcó una extensión –Chiharu, hay una chica aquí que quiere ver al Sr. Li, dice que no tiene cita –Quedó callado escuchando- Ya lo sé, fue lo que le dije, pero ella insiste, dice que su nombre es Sakura Kinomoto ¿Podrías preguntar?- Quedó esperando en la línea –Oh está bien, gracias Chiharu- Colgando el teléfono –El Sr. Li la recibirá, por favor regístrese en esta hoja y necesito que me deje una identificación.

-Si- Contestó Sakura apuntándose en la hoja, de alguna forma se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa y sus manos comenzaban a temblar, llenó el registro y dejó su identificación, el oficial le entregó un pase y le indicó el piso donde debía ir. Sakura caminó hacia el elevador y entró temerosa, aquellas cosas le daban miedo, seleccionó el 20avo piso para luego sujetarse fuerte del pasamanos cuando comenzó a moverse, una vez en su piso, bajó rápidamente caminando en busca de la oficina de Shaoran, se sentía un poco incómoda al notar las miradas curiosas de trabajadores sobre ella, después de todo no estaba tan arreglada como las mujeres de ahí con traje o vestidos formales, ella sólo usaba un pantalón de vestir ajustado negro con unas zapatillas de tacón bajo, un abrigo color paja y una bufanda rosa pálido, no estaba maquillada y su cabello solo caía suelto, siguió caminando pero no sabía cuál era la oficina, así que se acercó a una chica que amablemente le dio indicaciones. Llegó hasta un escritorio donde una chica de cabello rizado sujetado en dos coletas revisaba documentos.

-Hola buenas tardes- Habló primero Sakura.

-Hola, tú debes ser Kinomoto- Le dijo de forma sonriente.

-Si-

-Una disculpa por los inconvenientes- Poniéndose de pie.

-No, al contrario, yo vine sin avisar-

-Ven, sígueme el Sr. Li te espera- La chica fue hasta una puerta amplia y con cierto lujo en ella, tocó la puerta y entró con Sakura detrás –Sr. Li, la señorita Kinomoto- Haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar mientras ella salía dejándolos solos.

-Hola Shaoran…- Saludó primero ella, él se veía sorprendido como si no creyera que estuviera ahí.

-Sakura…que sorpresa que estés aquí-

-Yo quería…disculparme por lo que te dije la otra vez…perdí el control- Se adelantó a decir, mientras se acercaba a su escritorio.

-Yo también lo siento, dije cosas fuera de lugar- Habló con cierto deje de tristeza.

-Te traje esto- Dejando la caja con el pastel dentro sobre el escritorio- Es una petición de tregua.

¿Tregua?- Preguntó abriendo la caja dejando ver un pastel muy apetitoso de chocolate-

-Sí, creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo…Puedo preguntar ¿Por qué desististe?- Realmente no sabía a donde quería llegar.

-Es que…parecías tan molesta, creí que sería peor si intentaba comunicarme contigo- Respondió un poco sorprendido por su pregunta.

-Shaoran…en alrededor de 10 años te he visto esporádicamente diciéndome que me amas, incluso ahora lo dices, pero ante el primer problema huyes ¿Acaso tan poco dura tu amor?- Contuvo el aire al analizar lo que acababa de decir- Espera ¡No quiere decir que tengas alguna posibilidad conmigo! Quiero que seamos amigos, por eso es la tregua- Sin embargo ya había disparado el arma y la bala dio justo en el blanco, Shaoran tenía una amplia sonrisa en sus labios combinada con una mirada penetrante y brillante llena de pasión y un poco de altanería.

-Acepto tu tregua Sakura- Sin cambiar su expresión- Mi plan funcionó después de todo-

-¿Cuál…plan?- Preguntó temerosa de saber la respuesta.

-El plan en el que te dejo de buscar para que tú vengas a mí voluntariamente a decirme que todavía tengo una oportunidad contigo y ¡Hasta me tocó comer pastel de chocolate! ¡Mi favorito!- Comenzó a reír a carcajadas cruzando los brazos detrás de su cabeza, el rostro de Sakura se tornó completamente rojo de coraje y vergüenza por haber sido engañada una vez más.

-¡Eres Horrible Shaoran Li!- Pensó rápidamente en algo para vengarse y fue ahí que vio el pastel frente a ella –Pues si tan agradecido estás por el pastel ¡¿Por qué no lo pruebas?!- Tomando una porción con su mano y restregándola por parte del rostro del ambarino, Sakura miró satisfecha y sonriente el rostro del hombre quien tenía sus ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa, tomó un poco de pastel con su dedo y lo comió, saboreándolo un momento.

-Mmm…si está muy rico ¿En qué pastelería lo compraste?- Eso hizo molestar más a Sakura quien solo bufó dándose la vuelta caminando hacia la puerta.

-¿Dónde están los baños?- Preguntó con una sonrisa torcida mientras trataba de controlar el tic nervioso de su ceja.

-Sales a mano derecha, en el fondo- Contestó mientras se levantaba y caminaba detrás de la castaña.

-No me sigas- Resopló ella al verlo seguirla.

-Te olvidas que también tengo que limpiarme- Shaoran reía sin parar; que buena respuesta le había dado la pequeña mujer, todos los curiosos de la oficina miraban la escena, nunca había visto a Shaoran reírse tan abiertamente además no entendían el porqué de su cara llena de pastel. Llegaron a los baños –No te vayas a escabullir Sakura, aún debemos comernos el pastel- Le sonrió divertido a lo que la chica solo le sacó la lengua antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Shaoran fue donde los lavamanos y miró su rostro, se veía muy chistoso, empezó a limpiarse, pero tardó en limpiarse ya que también había entrado a su nariz, caminó hacia la puerta pero no pensaba que ella lo fuera a esperar, después de todo la había hecho enojar. Abrió la puerta y salió sorprendiéndose de encontrar a la castaña esperando cerca, ella lo miró con el ceño un poco fruncido.

-¿Por qué me miras así?- Yo también quiero comer pastel- Empezando a caminar de regreso a la oficina. Shaoran la siguió feliz al ver que no se había ido.

Ambos entraron a la oficina, el ambarino dejó a la castaña esperando en su escritorio mientras salía por platos y cubiertos, pidiéndole a Chiharu preparar té para dos. Shaoran regresó y se sirvieron el pastel evitando la parte que Sakura había tomado con su mano. La secretaria de Shaoran regresó con el té, para después retirarse a su casa.

Ambos castaños comenzaron a platicar, eran cosas triviales pero era la primera vez que lo hacían amenamente sin la tensión habitual, reían y de vez en cuando se hacía burlas. La conversación se extendió por horas; cuando notaron el reloj ya eran las 23:32 horas.

-Vaya ya es muy tarde- Dijo primero la castaña un poco desesperada, al día siguiente entraba a las 7:00 horas.

-Es verdad, será mejor que nos vayamos- Contestó levantándose y acomodando sus cosas y papeleo pendiente.

-Lo siento Shaoran, te he quitado mucho tiempo y he retrasado tu trabajo- Al mirar los papeles que ordenaba.

-No te preocupes, siempre tengo mi trabajo atrasado ja, ja, ja, ja- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Además tú también tuviste que haber salido temprano para poder llegar aquí a las 6 ¿no? Así que estamos a mano.

-Sí creo que si-

Shaoran tomó el teléfono de la oficina y llamo al oficial de la recepción- Buenas noches ¿Podrían llevar mi auto a la entrada por favor? Gracias- Cogiendo su abrigo y maletín –Ahora si vámonos Sakura- Saliendo ambos de la oficina y caminando al elevador.

-¿No podemos usar las escaleras?- Shaoran la miró con una ceja levantada.

-Son 20 pisos, yo creo que no- La vio asustada y cuando las puertas se abrieron, entró rápidamente sujetándose inmediatamente del pasamanos -¿Te dan miedo los elevadores?- Preguntó divertido.

-¿A ti no? ¿Qué no has visto los videos en internet donde las personas mueren aplastadas? ¿O los elevadores que quedan atorados? ¿Qué tal si se cae?- Decía un poco histérica.

-No, no los he visto, pero desde que se hizo este edificio nunca hemos tenido un accidente en el elevador, además de que tenemos un buen sistema de mantenimiento- Le dijo tratando de tranquilizarla. Sakura dio un pequeño gritillo cuando el elevador empezó a descender, así que no se estaba tranquilizando.

Cuando llegaron a la planta baja Sakura salió corriendo del elevador, seguida de un divertido Shaoran, fueron hacia los oficiales –Buenas noches oficiales-

-Buenas noches Sr Li- Contestaron ambos- Aquí están sus llaves- Agregó uno de ellos –Y su identificación señorita.

-Gracias, por cierto si la señorita Kinomoto vuelve a venir sin previo aviso, déjenla pasar-

-Si señor-

-Hasta luego- Dijo Shaoran en compañía de Sakura que les ofreció una rápida reverencia acompañada de una sonrisa.

-Bueno Shaoran, nos vemos-

-¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó un poco desconcertado.

-A casa…caminaré hasta la estación del metro- Respondió de forma inocente.

-Sube al auto, yo te llevo- Respondió un poco amenazante.

-Pero no tienes porqué llevarme, además ya me hiciste ese favor la última vez.

-Y lo seguiré haciendo en cada oportunidad, así que anda deja de discutir y sube- Tomando a la chica de la mano, llevándola hasta la puerta del auto, empujándola un poco para que subiera.

-Está bien Shaoran no me empujes- Subiendo a prisa, el ambarino también subió y emprendieron marcha. Una vez frente al edificio Sakura se despidió rápidamente bajando del automóvil y caminando hacia su departamento. Shaoran esperó hasta que ella se perdió en el edifico y entonces también se fue a su casa.

 ** _CONTINUARÁ_**

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos! He traido un nuevo capitulo, se que ha pasado mucho tiempo y pido disculpas, la depre no me dejaba escribir y mi creatividad tomó unas vacaciones, así que me esforcé mucho para traerles este capitulo, espero no se aburran.**

 **Los personajes de SCC le pertenecen a CLAMP, esta historia es solo para su entretención.**

 **Disfrútenlo!**

 **=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/==/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/**

 **Capítulo 4**

Sábado 12 de diciembre 19:00 horas.

Las luces de las calles brillaban en medio del oscuro cielo nocturno, grupos de amigos y parejas caminaban buscando algún lugar donde divertirse. Uno de los lugares más concurridos era un café-bar de nombre Clow Reed, tenía un buen ambiente si lo que querías era platicar y cenar con tus amigos, además de una sección de karaoke, donde muchos se divertían escuchando a los intérpretes.

A un lado de la entrada principal la chica de ojos esmeraldas y cabello castaño, esperaba un poco nerviosa, su hermosa figura llamaba la atención de muchos hombres, el vestido que usaba era corto de manga larga en color arena con un diseño en color negro, medias color chocolate, botas negras hasta las rodillas y un abrigo ajustado completaban su atuendo. Tomoyo le había llamado temprano ese día para invitarla a salir, según ella para conocerse mejor.

Un auto muy lujosos se estacionó frente a la entrada, la amatista bajó de él; muy hermosa con un vestido azul, corto con una falda amplia, unos botines color vino y un abrigo blanco –Buenas noches Sakura- Habló animada.

-Buenas noches Tomoyo- Respondió de igual forma -¿Eriol no va a quedarse?-

-Enseguida viene, fue a estacionar el auto, entremos nosotras-

Sakura se asombró de ver el lugar, tenía un ambiente acogedor y elegante aunque no dejaba de tener cierto toque juvenil, los muebles de nogal y tapizados conservadores contrastaban perfecto con las paredes en tonos claros y brillantes. Caminaron hasta una mesa para cuatro personas y se sentaron quitándose los abrigos ya que aquel lugar estaba con una temperatura agradable.

-Que hermosa te ves Sakura- Le dijo al ver su figura delineada por el vestido.

-¿Pero qué dices? Tú te ves aún mejor- Respondió un poco avergonzada.

-Siendo honesta, si me veo bien, pero yo me refería a que tú tienes algo que hace resaltar tu belleza, sino te has dado cuenta en este momento hay muchos hombres mirándote-

La castaña miró de reojo y en efecto varias miradas se posaban sobre ella –Tomoyo, no me hubieras dicho, ahora me sentiré incómoda-

-Ja, ja, ja, no te preocupes por eso- Mirándola como se comportaba muy tensa –Un mesero se acercó con el menú dejándolas un momento para que decidieran.

-Para mí un té y una crepa de fresa y crema batida- Pidió primero la amatista -¿Y tú Sakura?-

-Yo quiero un café capuchino y una rebanada de pastel de chocolate-

-En un momento les traigo su orden- Retirándose, la castaña dio un pequeño bostezo alertando a la castaña.

-¿Estás aburrida Sakura? ¿Quieres que vayamos a otro lugar?- Preguntó un poco desconcertada.

-No, claro que no- Moviendo su cabeza –Solo estoy un poco cansada, pero nada de qué preocuparse-

-¿Estás segura?- Preguntando preocupada.

-Claro que sí, solo tengo que reponer energías y nada mejor que un pastel de chocolate- Tratando de desviar la atención; Yamasaki le había cargado de trabajo al enterarse de que sería una sesión de modelaje lo que haría, estaba molesto de que la chica pudiera darse el lujo de faltar dos días para realizar algo que no tenía nada que ver con su profesión, así que quería hacerla quedar mal en la fábrica, por eso es que se había estado desvelando para poder cumplir con todos los pendientes.

-Está bien Sakura- Ellas siguieron platicando un rato, hasta que dos figuras conocidas se acercaron a la mesa.

-Buenas noches Sakura. Estirando la mano para saludarla, el chico de cabellos oscuro y lentes.

-Hola Eriol buenas noches- Correspondiendo el saludo; detrás de él se asomó su acompañante, el chico de cabello castaño y ojos color ámbar, quien no parecía muy feliz ya que traía su ceño fruncido.

-Hola…Shaoran- Habló primero la castaña, sonrojándose un poco, realmente no sabía que él iba a venir y parecía por su expresión que tampoco esperaba verla ahí.

-Hola…Sakura- Saludó de lejos, mientras saludaba de beso a su amiga, causando que se sintiera un poco extraña ante la diferencia.

-Enseguida regreso, pídanme una cerveza- Caminando al fondo del local perdiéndose.

-¡Sí!- Eriol se sentó mientras el mesero llegaba con la orden de las chicas y él pedía un par de cervezas -¿Cómo estás Sakura?-

-Bien Eriol y ¿tú?-

-Pues más o menos, el cierre de año siempre es muy estresante, por eso tratamos de hacernos un tiempo para despejarnos-

-Eso está bien-

-Y dime ¿ya perdonaste a Shaoran?- Preguntando intrigado.

-¿Perdonarlo?- La castaña no sabía a qué se refería.

-Me refiero a después d su pelea, el pobre estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol, faltó un día de trabajo estaba ebrio y desarreglado- Riendo a carcajadas al recordarlo.

-¿Cuándo paso…eso?- Preguntó desconcertada.

-Pues durante la semana, discutieron ¿no?- Eriol palideció un poco al notar que ella no sabía lo ocurrido –Creo que mejor cambiamos de tema- Al ver que Shaoran regresaba con ellos. Sakura no dijo más, pero ahora tenía el tema en su cabeza, si era verdad lo que Eriol decía, entonces debía disculparse de nuevo.

-¿Cómo te fue con el contador?- Preguntó la amatista al castaño.

-Más o menos, por ahorrar un poco estaba metiendo producto de baja calidad, pero ya todo está arreglado –Sakura no sabía de qué hablaban así que sólo se limitó a escuchar.

El mesero llegó con las cervezas y dejó junto a Sakura otra taza de capuchino –Disculpe yo no ordené otra taza-

-Lo sé, ésta la invita el hombre de aquella mesa –Señalando una mesa donde un joven de cabellera rubia le miraba fijamente con una sonrisa seductora.

-Oh, no puedo aceptarla, por favor regrésala –Contestó muy avergonzada al ver que Sakura y Eriol reían un poco al ver la evidente molestia de Shaoran.

-¿Está segura?-

-Sí, una disculpa y por favor dele las gracias- Respondió ya muy avergonzada.

-Vaya Sakura ¿Te sucede esto muy a menudo?- Preguntó Tomoyo sonriendo divertida.

-Más o menos…aunque de un tiempo para acá pareciera que ha incrementado-

-Bueno eso se debe a que estás comprometida, dicen los rumores que luces aún más atractiva porque si un hombre se quiere casar contigo es algo muy bueno debes tener- Soltando una risilla- A mí me pasó-

-¿En serio?- Sorprendida.

-Sí, fue todo un fastidio para mí, no es que yo sea un hombre celosos pero en aquel momento no podía descuidarme porque ya la estaban cortejando- Afirmó el pelinegro -¿Tú qué opinas Shaoran?-

-No lo sé, yo no pasé por eso- Contestando de forma desinteresada –Pero, quien iba a pensar que una chica como tú, tan poco atractiva y gruñona, estaría pasando por esta situación ja, ja, ja –Rio causando el descontento de la esmeralda.

-¡Eres un grosero Shaoran!- Respondió haciendo un puchero causando que todos rieran.

-Parece ser que ustedes se llevan mejor de lo que pensé- Les dijo Eriol.

-¡Claro que no!- Respondió apresurada Sakura mientras Shaoran solo reía.

La conversación se hacía más amena y la tensión disminuía, fue ahí cuando una chica se acercó a su mesa.

-Shaoran ¡Eres tú!- Expresó muy alegre la chica, muy hermosa y alta de cabello rojizo y mirada grisácea. Shaoran la miró sin poder recordar quien era esa chica- Que malo eres, no me digas que ya no te acuerdas de mí, pero si pasamos una increíble noche juntos- El castaño palideció en tanto los otros tres presentes abrían sus ojos ante la impresión –Jamás me volviste a llamar ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso perdiste mi número?- Cuestionó de forma muy segura, el ambarino empezaba a recordar vagamente a la chica, pero de ese acontecimiento había pasado un año, estaba en un momento difícil ya que se acababa de enterar del compromiso de Sakura.

-Mmmm ¿Cómo dices que te llamas?- Preguntó, causando una molestia evidente en la chica.

-Discúlpenme un minuto, voy al tocador- Interrumpió la ojiverde mientras se levantaba abruptamente y con el ceño fruncido, dejando a los demás desconcertados. Sakura entró a los baños y se paró frente a los lavamanos mirándose al espejo, estaba molesta ¿Pero por qué? Era porque él decía amarla mucho y por otro lado se había acostado con quien sabe cuántas mujeres ese era un muy buen motivo, pero nunca fueron pareja así que no contaba como infidelidad ¿o sí? Cada una de las veces que estuvieron juntos él le había sido infiel a su novia, entonces ella tampoco podía esperar nada, respiró profundo para despejar su mente, se lavó las manos y salió topándose con el ambarino junto a la puerta, lo miró y trató de rodearlo, pero se lo impidió.

-¿Estás molesta por la chica?- Le preguntó serio.

Claro que no Shaoran, tú puedes acostarte con quien quieras, es un país libre- Respondió un poco sarcástica.

Sakura…- Suspiró para calmarse –Estás molesta y posiblemente ahora te estás haciendo cierta idea de mí, pero quisiera que primero escucharas lo que tengo para decirte y luego puedes juzgarme- Sakura se sorprendió y se avergonzó un poco ¿Por qué parecía que él podía leer su mente? Shaoran la tomó de una de sus manos y la acarició –Ya me deshice de la chica así que no estés molesta- Cambiando su semblante serio a uno más tranquilo –Hoy me sorprendí mucho cuando te vi, Tomoyo no me dijo que vendrías y cuando te vi ahí sentada con tus hermosos ojos esmeralda mirándome, no supe cómo reaccionar, además nunca te había visto vestida de esta forma, te queda bien, te ves muy hermosa- Sakura estaba sonrojada y el enojo se había ido, aún quería una explicación pero esperaría a que él se la diera, tal vez debería arriesgarse una última vez le dijo su mente.

-Vamos a la mesa Shaoran- Sonriéndole un poco –Escucharé tu explicación después-

-Gracias- Respondió él un poco animado, se dio vuelta pero antes de caminar vio que el chico que hacía unos minutos había invitado a Sakura una bebida se acercaba, así que sin pensarlo jaló a la chica y la abrazó impidiendo que lo viera, la ojiverde estaba confundía pero no hizo el intento de huir.

-Shaoran ¿Qué haces?-

-Sakura no me hagas sentir tantos celos, apenas puedo lidiar con tu prometido y ahora tener que lidiar con los demás hombres que te quedaban mirando, es mucho- La castaña sintió su corazón acelerar ante la confesión, aunque sentir celos no estuviera bien, de alguna forma le gustaba que se preocupara, así que hundió su rostro en su pecho y correspondió el abrazo suavemente, sintiendo como el cuerpo de él se tensaba.

-No debes preocuparte por eso- Le dijo de forma casi inaudible, lo cual causó que Shaoran la abrazara con más fuerza- Así que vamos a seguir disfrutando de la noche- Se separaron y sonrieron mutuamente, para luego regresar a la mesa donde los esperaban Tomoyo y Eriol con una mueca de complicidad en su rostro.

-Debe de haber mucha gente en los baños ¿verdad?- Mirando a los dos castaños.

-¡Sí, bastante!-Dijeron casi al unísono, para luego darse cuenta de la trampa al oir reir a los otros dos.

-El chico que te invitó el capuchino fue a donde estaban ustedes, pero regresó molesto y se marchó ¿No se lo toparon? Preguntó la amatista.

-No, no lo vimos- Respondió Sakura, riendo en sus adentros al saber por qué Shaoran la había abrazado.

-Oh bueno…cambiando de tema, en cuanto a la sesión de fotos Sakura ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?- Con ojos ilusionados preguntó Tomoyo.

-Claro dime-

-¿No te gustaría complementar mi sesión de fotografías con unas cuantas tomas en lencería pata la noche de bodas?- Sakura casi escupe el sorbo que acaba de dar a su café, en cuanto a Shaoran miraba a la pelinegra con su ceño fruncido.

-¡No! Ella no lo va a hacer- Se apresuró a decir el ambarino.

-¿Por qué no?- Preguntó Tomoyo –Pero yo que te digo a ti, tu opinión no cuenta, Sakura tiene que decidir- Dejando a Shaoran frustrado y mirando de forma amenazante a la castaña –Entonces Sakura ¿Te animas?-

-Pues…yo no sé…la verdad es que eso si me daría mucha pena- Contestó avergonzada y esquivando la mirada del ambarino.

-¿Pero por qué? Elaboré unos diseños clásicos no muy atrevidos y que combinarían perfecto con tu tatuaje ¡Te vería divina!- Poniendo las manos sobre sus mejillas y soltando una risilla.

-Oh sí, es verdad Tomoyo me comentó algo al respecto- Agregó Eriol.

-¿Cuál tatuaje?- Preguntó Shaoran impaciente -¿Por qué no me dijiste nada Tomoyo?-

-Yo, bueno no hay ningún motivo para decirte-

-Pero le dijiste a Eriol-

-Bueno él es mi esposo y sólo le hice un comentario al respecto- Contestó con una sonrisa desafiante, el ambarino no dijo nada solo la miró con cara de "Me lo cobrare después"- ¿Entonces Sakura?-

-Pues yo… ¿Puedo pensarlo?-

-Claro que sí, dame tu respuesta el día de la sesión, llevaré los vestuarios y tendré los preparativos listos por si te animas-

-Claro- Respiró un poco más aliviada al no tener que decidir en ese momento.

-Bueno Eriol y yo tenemos que irnos, tenemos que hacer algunas cosas en el taller- Finalizó Tomoyo.

-¿Necesitan ayuda?- Preguntó Shaoran.

-No, tú sigue vigilando el local- Le dijo Eriol.

-Además Eriol solo me ayudará a mover algunos rollos de tela- Agregó la pelinegra.

-Está bien- Ambos se despidieron de los castaños y se fueron.

-Yo también debería irme- Dijo la más pequeña.

-¿Por qué?- Se apresuró a preguntar.

-Es que Eriol dijo que vigilarías el local y yo no quiero estorbar en tu trabajo-

-Pero no es ningún estorbo, usualmente estoy aquí solo así que es bueno tener compañía y más si es la tuya, quédate por favor-

-Mmmm…está bien, me quedaré, pero…me tienes que invitar otra rebanada de pastel- Le dijo alegremente.

-Ja, ja, ja, con gusto te invitaré lo que tú quieras- Sakura se sonrojó un poco al verlo expresarse de forma tan sincera. Shaoran llamó al mesero y ordenaron algunos postres más, como crepas y tarta además del pastel –Oye Shaoran ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-

-Sí, adelante-

-¿Este negocio pertenece a los Li? ¿O por qué motivo tienes que vigilarlo?-

-Este negocio me pertenece exclusivamente, la inversión la hice con mi propio dinero no con los fondos de ahorro de la familia, fue como medida precautoria en caso de que mi padre no me heredara los negocios, sin embargo luego de su muerte mi madre y yo fuimos los únicos que recibimos su herencia, pero me quedé con el negocio por nostalgia y por los buenos ingresos que representa-

-Siento mucho lo de tu padre- Dijo un poco arrepentida de haber sacado el tema.

-Está bien, nunca tuvimos una relación tan estrecha y él siempre fue muy estricto y yo muy rebelde por lo que no congeniamos del todo-

-Oh, qué pena ¿Entonces estarás con tu madre en estas fiestas?-

-No, mi madre se volvió a casar y disfrutan de su vida viajando por el mundo-

-Se parecen a mis padres, pensaba ir a verlos esta navidad pero hace unas semanas me llamaron para decirme que se habían ganado un viaje en crucero por el caribe, así que ahí celebrarán el fin de año-

-¿Estarás con la familia de tu prometido?- Una pregunta incómoda.

-No del todo, este año decidimos celebrarlo solo los dos, yo cocinaré algo y estaremos en casa-

-Qué envidia, yo también quisiera que me cocinaras algo- Mirando el plato que el mesero acababa de dejar con una crepa de mermelada de zarzamora con queso crema- Creo que siempre sufriré comiendo solo en restaurantes- Mientras cortaba un trozo de crepa y lo comía aparentando estar triste

-Pero que dices Shaoran, debes de comer en restaurantes muy buenos además yo no soy tan buena cocinera a veces se me queman las cosas-

-No importa aun así me lo comería, después de todo dicen que el carbón ayuda a la digestión- Ambos se miraron para después soltar una carcajada.

-Pero que cosas dices Shaoran-

-Bueno, el intento se hizo- Durante unos minutos ambos quedaron en silencio comiendo pero con sonrisas en su labios.

-Shaoran ¿Puedo preguntarte otra cosa?...Lo siento hoy estoy muy preguntona-

-No lo veas así…puedes preguntarme todo lo que quieras- Había esperado ese momento en el que ella se interesara lo suficiente para preguntarle sobre él aunque fuera solo un poco.

-Cuando Eriol y tú llegaron, luego tú te fuiste por unos minutos, ellos dijeron que luego de la discusión que tuvimos…estuviste mal e incluso no fuiste al trabajo un día ¿Fue por esa discusión?

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?- Debía recordar reclamarles a sus dos amigos por andar de bocas flojas.

-Por qué si fue mi culpa debo disculparme de nuevo-

-De alguna forma sí, lo que sucedió aquella noche me hizo recordar cosas y sentimientos que había enterrado en mi interior…el destino puede ser cruel, te llena de cosas y dinero, pero cuando encuentras lo que realmente amas…te lo arrebata sin remordimiento- El semblante de él se puso sombrío y su mirada vacía, como si aquel pesar se estuviera haciendo presente de nuevo- Sabes la chica de hace rato, vagamente recuerdo haberla visto, cuando la conocí yo era un caos como persona; estaba lidiando con la presión del divorcio, mi padre se estaba muriendo en un hospital, me tuve que hacer cargo de un día para otro de las empresas Li, buscaba en las mujeres algo que sabía que no podía encontrar, intentaba llenar un vacío pero en cambio se iba haciendo más grande y cuando creí que las cosas no podían ser peor…- dudó en decirlo –Bueno no importa-

-Shaoran…dilo- Sakura intuía a que se refería.

-Cuando creí que las cosas no podían ser peor…me enteré de tu compromiso…me aislé de todos y todo durante una semana, fue hasta que Tomoyo y Eriol me buscaron, entre los dos me ayudaron a salir; Eriol me ayudó a mantener las empresas mientras Tomoyo me sacó de mi alcoholismo…- Sakura lo miraba tranquilamente, ahora se sentía realmente mal por las cosas que dijo, él había estado en su pequeño infierno, le extendió su mano rozando con la de él un poco para llamar su atención, la miró y se tranquilizó quitando el semblante tan sombrío de su rostro.

-Pero ahora todo está bien, saliste adelante- Sonriéndole a lo cual él correspondió de igual forma.

-Es verdad y aunque no fue de la forma que quería, ahora estás de vuelta en mi vida, puedo molestarte de nuevo- Mirándola de forma acosadora.

-¡Shaoran!- Replicó ella –Bueno, solo hoy lo permitiré-

-Ja, ja, ja, conste, luego no te arrepientas de lo que dices-

-Claro que no, estaré esperando para contratacar- Le respondía mientras cortaba un trozo de pastel que sin poder evitarlo, sería arrebatado por su acompañante-

-¡Oye eso es mío!- Le reclamó haciendo puchero.

-Ja, ja, ja, te distrajiste, ni modo-

-Bueno entonces ¡esto es mío!- Arrebatándole un trozo de crepa y comiéndoselo –Mmmm…delicioso-

-Ja, ja, ja,- Rieron en tanto seguían jugando y robándose la comida, cualquiera diría que eran un par de enamorados. El tiempo se les fue volando entre risas y anécdotas como dos amigos que se reencuentran luego de muchos años y tienen muchas cosas que platicarse.

Sakura bostezó una vez más antes de salir del café en compañía de Shaoran -¡Hace mucho frio!- Reclamó la ojiverde al sentir el aire frío contra su cuerpo.

-Ven por aquí, el auto está un poco más adelante- Sakura caminó de forma apresurada hacia el auto, de verdad tenía mucho frío; una vez ahí se acomodó y esperó a que Shaoran hiciera lo mismo para luego encender la calefacción, se puso en marcha, sin embargo a una cuantas cuadras la castaña empezó a cabecear para luego acomodarse un poco mejor quedándose dormida, el ambarino se asombró un poco, pero no la despertó posiblemente ella debiera estar pasando por un momento estresante en su trabajo, una vez en el hogar de la chica, Shaoran la despertó suavemente indicándoles que ya habían llegado.

-Lo siento Shaoran, me he dormido, debiste despertarme-

-Lo estoy haciendo ahora-

-Lucías muy cómoda además te ves un poco cansada ¿Estás durmiendo bien?- Al notar las ligeras ojeras bajo sus ojos.

-Sí, solo que estoy atareada con el trabajo-

-Bueno, procura descansar bien ¿de acuerdo?-

-Si- Le respondió antes de abrir la puerta –Buenas noches Shaoran, descansas- Se acercó a él y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, tal vez era por el sueño y no pensaba bien, pero aunque no fuera eso podría ser la excusa perfecta al día siguiente –Yo también quiero que me saludes de beso- Agregó para luego bajarse e irse hacia su departamento. Shaoran llevó su mano a su mejilla donde los labios de Sakura se habían pasado, aun eran tan suaves como recordaba, sonrió para sí poniéndose en marcha hacia su casa.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

Martes 15 de diciembre 12:54 horas.

Sakura se encontraba en su escritorio fastidiada a muy temprana hora debido a tanto trabajo pendiente que tenía, sonó el teléfono y respondió siendo uno de los trabajadores de planta que necesitaban que bajara, la castaña colgó y suspiró, las idas a la planta solo le quitaban tiempo. Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la puerta, sin embargo solo pudo dar unos cuantos pasos ya que su vista se fue nublando hasta quedar oscurecida, sus piernas perdieron fuerza haciéndola caer mientras lentamente perdía la conciencia de sí misma.

Rika, la secretaria se levantó rápidamente yendo en su auxilio, la castaña no respondía así que llamó al médico de la fábrica, este llegó en unos minutos y la revisó, los primeros signos que encontró le dieron la idea de que se había desmayado por agotamiento. Llevaron a Sakura a la enfermería pero llamaron a una ambulancia ya que tendrían que hacerle algunos análisis.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

Shaoran se encontraba en su oficina revisando algunos papeles, cuando su celular empezó a sonar. Tomoyo era quien llamaba, se le hizo extraño ya que usualmente solo le masajeaba en horas de oficina, tomó su celular y le respondió.

-Hola Tomoyo- Le dijo mientras se levantaba de su silla y se acercaba a los ventanales de su oficina para mirar el paisaje.

-Hola Shaoran, sucedió algo…- Habló preocupada.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? ¿Está bien Eriol?-

-Sí, nosotros estamos bien…- No se animaba a decirle.

-¿Entonces qué sucede?-

-Es…Sakura, hace un momento me llamaron de la fábrica, al parecer se colapsó en el trabajo y la han llevado al hospital…- Shaoran se dirigió hacia su escritorio, tomando todas sus cosas- En este momento estoy saliendo para allá, pero sabía que también querrías saber-

-Gracias ¿en que hospital está?- Saliendo de su oficina, diciéndole a su secretaria que cancelara sus compromisos por el resto del día.

-En el hospital Tomoeda-

-Te veo allá- Colgando el teléfono, su mente lo llenaba de ideas y empezó a sentir miedo de que fuera algo grave ¿Qué haría sin ella?

=/=/=/=/=/=/=

Hospital Tomoeda.

Shaoran entró a prisa a la recepción donde encontró a la enfermera de guardia –Buenas tardes señorita, estoy buscando a la paciente Sakura Kinomoto, la ingresaron hace rato- La enfermera revisó entre sus archivos e hizo una llamada por teléfono.

-En efecto, la señorita Kinomoto fue ingresada a urgencias, ahora le están haciendo unos análisis pero cuando terminen podrá verla, tome asiento mientras espera- Él accedió de mala gana.

Unos minutos pasaron cuando Tomoyo y Eriol entraron también al hospital, fueron hasta Shaoran que permanecía impaciente –Hola Shaoran ¿ya te dijeron algo?- Preguntó la pelinegra.

-Solo me dijeron que le están haciendo unos análisis, podremos verla cuando terminen-

-Ya veo…- Sentándose junto a él con Eriol haciendo lo mismo.

-¿Cómo contactaron contigo?-

-Al parecer sus contactos de emergencia no respondieron y como sabían que yo trabajaría con ella me llamaron para preguntarme por algún contacto, pero les dije que me haría cargo, luego de eso te llamé-

Cerca de 45 minutos transcurrieron cuando la enfermera les indicó que podían pasar, habían trasladado a Sakura a una habitación y les indicó el camino. Ellos entraron a la habitación y se encontraron a la ojiverde sentada en la cama mirando por la ventana con un suero intravenoso en su brazo derecho, la chica volteo al oírlos entrar y se sorprendió mucho al verlos.

-Hola Sakura- Saludó primero la amatista mientras se sentaba en la cama y tomaba su mano -¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estás bien?- Interrogó rápidamente.

-Hola chicos… ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Fue lo primero que respondió.

-Es una larga historia, primero respóndeme-

-Ya me siento bien, me desmayé porque he estado bajo mucho estrés-

-¿Por el trabajo?- Preguntó Eriol, sin embargo ella no pudo responder ya que cierto castaño ahora la abrazaba de forma intensa impidiéndoselo, ella se sonrojó ante su gesto y luego sonrió suavemente, él deshizo el abrazo y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla antes de alejarse. La pareja de casado miró expectante aquella escena, algo había pasado el sábado de lo que ellos no se enteraron.

-¿Por qué estás tan estresada?- Reiteró ahora el ambarino.

-Pues es que…- Dudaba en decirlo –Aun tengo mucho trabajo pendiente…- Respondió avergonzada –Pero no faltaré a nuestro compromiso Tomoyo- Se apresuró a decir.

-No te preocupes por eso ahora- Respondió la amatista sonriendo –Primero debes curarte-

-Contéstame algo honestamente Sakura- Le hablo Eriol con seriedad- ¿Crees que tu carga de trabajo es normal?-

-No…- Respondió agachando la cabeza –Siento que mi jefe inmediato me ha hecho responsable de una carga de trabajo excesiva-

-¿Crees que tenga algún motivo?-

-Yo no lo puedo probar, pero la carga comenzó después de que llegara la notificación de Tomoyo-

-¿Cómo describirías a tu jefe?-

-Como una horrible persona- No lo pensó- Es decir el a veces es muy exigente- Intentó arreglarlo.

-Bueno…me haré tiempo el jueves para hacer una visita preliminar y llevarme todos los archivos…- Sonriéndoles a la castaña- Lamento tener que dejarte, pero dejé unos asuntos inconclusos en el trabajos, de todas formas te quedas en buenas manos y con eso me refiero a las de Shaoran porque a Tomoyo no se le da eso de cuidar enfermos-

-¡Eriol!- Le reclamó la amatista mientras todos reían-

-Nos vemos Sakura, cuídate y reposa- Le dijo desde la puerta antes de irse.

-Lamento mucho haberlos preocupado-

-Deberías agregarme a tus contactos de emergencia, me sentiría feliz, es que si llegara a ser algo más serio es de vital importancia que tus contactos respondan-

-Lo sé, mi padres están de vacaciones y mi prometido debió haber apagado su celular- Su corazón se encogió un poco. La persona que se iba a casa con ella, no estaba cuando lo necesitaba y en cambio una chica que acababa de conocer y un hombre que pensó no volvería a su vida, estaban ahí realmente preocupados por ella.

La puerta se abrió y un médico entró con el expediente de Sakura –Buenas tardes, he traído los resultados-

-¿Cómo está?- Preguntó la amatista.

-Sus niveles de glóbulos rojos salieron un poco por debajo de lo normal, esto quiere decir que tiene un poco de anemia y si a eso le sumamos el estrés, la falta de descanso, eso fue lo que ocasionó el colapso; así que mi recomendación es que se quede hoy aquí para observación y mañana descanse en su casa, también debe cuidar su alimentación, por lo que más tarde vendrá un nutriólogo, si tiene alguna duda pueden buscarme en mi consultorio-

-Gracias- Le dijo Shaoran, antes de que se marchara el médico.

-Bueno, yo iré a comprar algunas bebidas- Les dijo Tomoyo.

-Está bien- Respondió Shaoran.

Ahora estando solos, el ambarino miraba fijamente a Sakura como queriéndoles preguntar algo, mientras ella trataba de no sentirse nerviosa por esos ojos tan penetrantes -¿El sábado ya te sentías cansada?- Preguntó por fin.

-Si…- Respondió jugando con sus dedos como una pequeña niña que había sido descubierta en una travesura.

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada?-

-Es que Tomoyo ha sido tan buena que yo no podía decirle que no- Shaoran suspiró al pensar que ella era demasiado buena.

-¿Y por qué tampoco dijiste nada de tu trabajo? Eriol pudo haber hecho algo antes-

-Yo…no sé, simplemente pensé que eran cosas separadas, además…- su voz empezó a quebrarse – No pensé que me fuera a sentir tan estresada- No pudo más así que dejó salir toda esa frustración y desesperación en forma de lágrimas, Shaoran se levantó y se sentó en la cama a un lado de ella abrazándola, dejando derramar su angustia sobre su pecho, ella lo envolvió con su con su brazo libre aferrándose fuerte- No podía comer…tan solo de pensar en todo lo que aún tenía pendiente, perdía el apetito- Trataba de decir entre sollozos…lo siento, yo no quería preocupar a nadie- Hacía mucho tiempo que no lloraba de esa forma tan desinhibida y mucho menos frente a alguien.

-No tienes porque disculparte, es normal preocuparse por alguien que te importa, pero si te pido que la próxima vez que te sientas así nos lo cuentes para evitar estas situaciones ¿Está bien?- Le decía al oído de forma tranquila, ella solo asintió mientras su llanto empezaba a disiparse. Del otro lado de la puerta, la amatista escuchaba la conversación, tal vez era un buen momento para dejarlos solos, así que regresó a la sala de espera para volver más tarde.

Una vez que Sakura se tranquilizó, él le ofreció pañuelos desechables para que limpiara los remanentes de lágrimas de su rostro ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Me siento más tranquila- Respondió con su voz temblorosa, pero sonriéndoles dulcemente- Tu camisa ahora esta mojada- Le indicó al ver la mancha húmeda en su pecho.

-No importa…si la lavo de seguro estará bien- Respondió mientras limpiaba con su dedo una última lagrima que escapaba de sus ojos, ella sonrió para luego dar un ligero bostezo; ahora que la tensión se había disipado casi por completo su cuerpo le reclamaba el descanso que tanto necesitaba.

-Duerme, aún estás cansada-

-No, yo…estoy bien- Bostezando de nuevo.

-Descansa, tienes que reponer tu cuerpo, además lo ordenó el médico-

-¿Pero qué harás tú?-

-Iré a buscar a Tomoyo ya demoró bastante, también regresaré a la oficina a arreglar unos pendientes y luego vendré a velar tus sueños-

-Está bien- Aceptó acomodándose en la cama con cuidado, él le dio un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de sus labios, para luego retirarse –Gracias Shaoran-

-Descansa Sakura- Sonriéndole.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=

El resplandor del sol empezaba a asomarse por las ventanas de aquella pequeña habitación, la castaña abrió sus ojos perezosamente encontrándose con el techo blanco del hospital, miró un poco a su alrededor deteniéndose inmediatamente sobre la figura que yacía en un pequeño sofá dormida profundamente a pesar de estar en una posición que lucía bastante incómoda. Shaoran había pasado la noche acompañándola aun cuando ella le dijo que estaría bien sola, sin embargo era de esperarse ya que la tarde anterior la había casi obligado a que comiera toda su cena ¿En dónde estaba su prometido en esos momentos? Durmiendo plácidamente en un hotel o en camino a casa de sus padres; no lo sabía hacía días que no platicaban y la última vez había aparecido un poco molesto por la sesión de fotos; si las cosas seguían así tal vez no estaba lista para casarse. Sakura se incorporó lentamente, ya no tenía el suero así que fue más fácil intentó no hacer ruido, pero aun así el ambarino comenzó a remolerse despertando de a poco, bostezó y luego miró a la chica que ahora le sonreía.

-Buenos días Shaoran-

-Buenos días Sakura- Le respondió estirándose, masajeando su cuello y hombros.

-¿Fue muy incómodo dormir ahí?-

-No del todo, dormí relativamente bien- Acercándose y sentándose en la cama -¿Cómo te sientes?- Acariciando su mejilla suavemente.

-Ya estoy mucho mejor- Sonriendo –Gracias por cuidar de mí-

-Lo haría cuantas veces fuese necesario- Una enfermera entró con el desayuno de la castaña, sería dada de alta luego de eso.

-Buenos días ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?- Preguntó amablemente una señora un poco grande de edad, pero con la vocación a flor de piel.

-Ya me siento mucho mejor-

-Me alegro, voy a revisarle la presión, luego podrás desayunar- Colocando el artefacto en su brazo –Tu presión está bien así que más tarde te darán de alta- le dijo antes de retirarse.

-Desayuna que mucha falta te hace, yo iré a hacer una llamadas y comprar algo ¿Está bien?-

-Si…- Shaoran salió del hospital del hospital…yendo hasta su automóvil, que había quedado estacionado cerca, se subió y sacó su celular, le envió un texto a Tomoyo para decirle que más tarde saldría del hospital Sakura, poniéndose en marcha después para comprar algo de desayunar.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

10:57 horas.

Tomoyo hacía rato que estaba en el hospital, ya habían dado de alta a la ojiverde, así que la estaba ayudando a vestirse. Shaoran esperaba afuera para poder llevarla a su casa. Cuando todo estuvo listo fueron al auto de Shaoran.

-Bueno, yo me despido, debo volver a mi taller- Habló la pelinegra.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?- Preguntó el ambarino.

-No gracias, hace un momento llamé a mi chofer y ya está por llegar-

-De acuerdo, nos vemos después- Shaoran subió al auto poniéndose en marcha al hogar de la esmeralda.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=

-Ya casi llegamos ¿Tienes cajón de estacionamiento?-

-Sí, es el 22-

-Gracias- Shaoran aparcó el auto, para entrar al edificio. Subieron hasta el quinto piso a expensas de la castaña.

Sakura buscó entre su bolso sacando las llaves, abrió la puertas y dejó sus cosas junto a la entrada -¿Quieres pasar? Aunque está un poco desordenado-

-Me encantaría pero debo volver a la oficina, sin embargo regresaré para la cena-

-¿Cenarás conmigo?-

-Claro que sí, debo revisar que no te saltes otra comida- tomándola por la barbilla- No te preocupes por cocinar, yo traeré la cena-

-Pero habías dicho que querías probar mi comida-

-Sí lo sé, pero será cuando estés recuperada-

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Sí, tú descansa, te avisaré cuando venga para acá-

-Sí, nos vemos en la noche-

-Nos vemos- El ambarino se acercó al rostro de la chica quedando a escasos centímetros, besó su mejilla dulcemente y se fue.

La esmeralda cerró la puerta, yendo hasta el comedor donde se detuvo para tratar de controlar su corazón, estaba segura que la besaría y ella estaba más que feliz de que lo hiciera, miró el anillo en su mano, recordándole la realidad ¿Qué hago? Se preguntó, ya no estaba tan segura de casarse, pero aun sentía miedo de que todo lo que Shaoran hacía fuera mentira, que solo quisiera convencerla de pasar la noche juntos, para luego simplemente desaparecer, su corazón le decía que era una tontería pero su mente que era una probabilidad, sacudió su cabeza para despejarla, ya no quería pensar en eso, miró a su alrededor y vio el desorden de su hogar así que decidió limpiarlo tratando de no sobre esforzarse para después dormir un rato.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

18:45 horas.

El timbre del apartamento de Sakura sonó un par de veces, era el ambarino, ella abrió la puerta y lo dejó pasar, Shaoran admiró el lugar fijando su vista en el pole que se encontraba en el medio de lo que debería ser la sala.

-Sakura, ¿Todos los apartamentos tienen un pole en la sala?- Preguntó intrigado.

-Ja, ja, ja, claro que no, yo lo compre y lo instalé, es para practicar pole dance- Riendo antes la confusión de él.

-Entonces tu prácticas pole dance-

-Sí- Quitándole las bolsas que cargaba para llevarlas a la cocina.

-¿Harías una presentación para mí?-

-Claro que no- Respondió muy avergonzada.

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque me da mucha vergüenza-

-Pero no entiendo por qué, debes de ser muy buena; recuerdo que en el instituto se te daba muy bien los deportes-

-No es que no sea buena, es que…muchos hombres lo ven como algo muy relacionado a los table dance y no es así-

-Ya lo sé, por eso no le veo lo malo a que hagas una presentación para mí- Sonriéndole pícaramente.

-¡Claro que sí! Por eso me ves de esa forma tan pervertida- Reclamó sonrojada.

-Bueno, está bien; algún día te convenceré- Caminando hacia la cocina- Pasé a un restaurante que me gusta mucho, espero algún día pueda llevarte, es pollo a la plancha, verduras al vapor y arroz. También traje un postre, sé que la nutrióloga no dijo nada de eso, pero es un pastel de plátano y zanahoria, lo han pedido mucho en el café así que lo traje para probarlo y si es tan delicioso, lo incluiré en la carta-

-Pues de solo verlo ya se me antojó- Tomando platos y cubiertos para la cena.

La cena transcurrió de forma muy amena, Shaoran le platicó a ella sobre su día lo cual lo hacía sentir feliz, tenía bastante tiempo desde que alguien que no fueran sus amigos lo acompañara. El postre estaba, más que delicioso, definitivamente lo incluiría en el menú.

-Shaoran…- Lo llamó una vez que terminaron la cena –Creo que renunciaré a mi empleo- Sin mirarlo a los ojos y con una sonrisa melancólica-

-¿Por qué?-

-La verdad es que creo que ya no puedo lidiar con mi jefe, además pronto me casaré y me mudaré de esta ciudad-

-Pero no puedes renunciar…no ahora ¿Qué harás sin tu trabajo?-

-Creo que puedo ir a casa de mis padres por el tiempo que resta, he estado ahorrando así que estaría bien-

-No lo hagas, personas como tu jefe no duran en su cargo, además Eriol está investigando- Ella solo miraba su plato y jugaba con sus manos.

-¿O hay algún otro motivo?-Ella se sobresaltó- Hay otro motivo… ¿Cuál es?-

-No hay nada más…- Una idea cruzó por la mente del ambarino pero no le agradó en lo más mínimo.

-¿Estás embarazada?- Preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

-Claro que no ¿Por qué pensaste eso?-

-Es que no me dices y eso fue lo primero que pensé- Frustrado pero aliviado.

Sakura agachó la cabeza y tomó aire- Mi jefe…él, me acosa todo el tiempo…- Shaoran quedó más que sorprendido de lo que escuchó.

-¿Te hizo algo?- Si le había hecho algo, se encargaría de hundirlo personalmente.

-Siempre habían sido solo palabras, pero hace unos días…intentó besarme y me jaloneó cuando no quise, me dio mucho miedo- Shaoran se puso de pie y jaló a Sakura abrazándola.

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada? Si te llegara a pasar algo, yo no sabría qué hacer, no puedes callar algo así, sé que no me crees cuando digo que te amo, pero tienes que cuidarte y si no es por mí, hazlo por tu prometido- Doliéndole las últimas palabras.

-Lo siento- Correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Mañana estará Eriol todo el día, tienes que decírselo ¿De acuerdo?-

-Sí…- Él se separó de ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Ya es tarde, tienes que descansar-

-Está bien- Mientras lo miraba tomar sus cosas-

-Tienes que hablar con Eriol mañana ¿Entendido?- Sonó más como una orden.

-Sí, lo sé. Acompañándolo a la puerta-

-Descansa preciosa-

-Descansa Shaoran…- Le acarició la mejilla a la chica pasando su dedo pon encima de sus labios, ella se sonrojó ante la acción, el ambarino acercó su rostro hasta sentir sus respiraciones chocar, se miraban fijamente…el espacio se acortaba entre sus labios y todo se colapsó cuando la esmeralda cerró sus ojos ante el contacto de su piel, solo un roce…solo un segundo…solo ellos dos…

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos! He traido un nuevo capitulo...un poco tarde, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, espero sea de su agrado.**

 **Los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen sino a las chicas de CLAMP.**

 **=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=**

 **Capítulo 5**

Jueves 17 16:00 horas.

Eriol se encontraba revisando algunos archivos, todo lo que veía no le agradaba; faltaban papeles, registros que no concordaban más aparte el susodicho Yamasaki quien primero se había comportado muy lambiscón, pero en cuanto se le preguntó sobre el incidente con Sakura se había puesto a la defensiva.

-Hola Eriol…- Le interrumpió de sus pensamientos la castaña de ojos esmeralda.

-Hola Sakura- Sonriéndole -¿Cómo sigues?-

-Ya estoy bien…- Un poco nerviosa- ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?-

-Claro que sí ¿Qué pasa?- Dejando los archivos que traía de lado.

-Es que debo confesar algo…no solo estaba estresada por el trabajo…sino también porque mi jefe Yamasaki…me acosa la mayor parte del tiempo…- Eriol cambió su sonrisa por un semblante más serio.

-¿Qué clase de acoso?-

-Palabras…pero la última vez fue algo más físico…intentó besarme…- Eriol suspiró quitándose sus gafas para limpiarlas un poco.

-¿Haz levantado alguna queja por escrito?-

-No…-

-¿Por qué?-

-Yo solo quería terminar mi primer año sin ningún incidente, además todas las quejas…van dirigidas a él-

-Ya veo- Poniéndose las gafas de nuevo- Bueno lo primero que debes hacer es levantar una queja; como el personal está bajo investigación la queja pasará directamente a la matriz de ahí le darán seguimiento, hazla ahora para poder enviarla antes de que sean las vacaciones…-

-Sí Eriol…gracias por escucharme-

-Este tipo de cosas no deben callarse nunca- Sonriéndole tratando de darle apoyo a lo que ella también correspondió.

Sakura fue a su escritorio para redactar la queja, luego de unos minutos estuvo lista así que la imprimió y entregó a Eriol –Gracias Sakura con esto ya podemos empezar la investigación-

-Gracias Eriol-

-¿Ya te vas a casa?- Preguntó mientras revisaba su celular; un mensaje le acababa de llegar.

-Voy a dar primero una última vuelta por la planta-

-Está bien…por cierto me mandó un mensaje Shaoran, quiere que te diga que viene para acá, llega en 10 minutos y quiere que lo esperes…ah y que contestes sus mensajes ¿Se han vuelto a pelear?- Preguntó despreocupadamente.

-¡No claro que no! Le quité el sonido al celular hace rato y se me olvidó poner lo de nuevo- Respondió avergonzada ¿Cómo se atrevía Shaoran a recurrir a Eriol?

-Oh que bueno, le avisaré-

-Está bien, yo voy a la planta –Saliendo a prisa- En realidad si había ignorado los mensajes, no sabía cómo tratarlo luego de lo ocurrido la noche pasada, lo que habían hecho contaba como un beso, al menos para ella; no podía seguir comportándose así, no era ya una colegiala ¡Estaba comprometida! Y cerca de casarse, caminó tan distraída que casi no notó cuando pasó junto a Yamasaki.

-¿A dónde con tanta prisa preciosa?- Deteniéndola del brazo –Suéltame…- Zafándose del agarre- No me vuelvas a tocar- Alejándose de ahí.

Yamasaki subió hasta la oficina donde se encontraba Eriol para entregarle más archivos, estaba muy molesto por la auditoria sorpresa, todo era culpa de Sakura, si no se hubiera desmayado las cosas seguirían normales. Llegó hasta la oficina dejando las cajas sobre el suelo -¿Necesita algo más Señor Hiraguizawa? –Con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí, ¿me puedes traer un vaso de agua?

-¿Perdón?- ¿Cómo se atrevía a pedirle eso? Ni que fuera una secretaria.

-Que si me traes un vaso de agua- En realidad no tenía mucha sed, solo quería molestarlo.

-Sí, enseguida- Tratando de no explotar.

Fue hasta el expediente de agua, llenando el vaso estaba cerca del escritorio de la castaña, así que husmeó un poco sin que nadie lo notara, fue cuando encontró una copia de la queja firmada y recibida por Eriol, la sangre se le subió a la cabeza ¿Qué se había creído esa mujerzuela para quejarse? Y luego de acoso…Se las pagaría. Regresó con el vaso entregándoselo a Eriol, salió de la oficina yendo hacia los casilleros, la interpretaría cuando fuera saliendo del trabajo.

Sakura regresó a la oficina, dio un último vistazo a la computadora, tomó sus cosas, se despidió de Eriol y bajó a los casilleros, se cambió el calzado de trabajo para luego mirarse en un pequeño espejo, suspiró al verse tan desarreglada…no quería que Shaoran la viera así, meneó su cabeza ante aquel pensamiento…no había ningún motivo para impresionarlo así que solo acomodó su cabello y se puso labial rosado, cuando le gustó el resultado cerró su casillero yendo hasta el reloj checador cerca de la entrada.

-Sakura- Le llamó voz por la espalda causando que se sobresaltara.

-¿Qué quieres Yamasaki?- Volteando enojada.

-¿Acaso de mí no te despides?- Mirándola maliciosamente.

-Con permiso Yamasaki, me retiro a casa- Sonriendo hipócritamente, lo cual hizo enojar aún más al hombre.

-¿Qué te has creído Sakura?- Ya furioso.

-¿De qué hablas?- Sintiéndose un poco asustada por su tono.

-Encontré la queja que levantaste hacia mí por acoso- Ella palideció –Oh sí, te he tratado bien todo este tiempo, he sido amable, lo menos que podías hacer era corresponderme de la misma forma-

-Por supuesto que no, te dejé en claro muchas veces que no quería nada contigo- ¿En dónde estaba el oficial cuando se le necesitaba? Se preguntaba.

-Mientes, todas las mujeres son unas zorras que se acuestan con sus jefes para subir de puesto, te enseñaré a no desobedecer a un hombre- Ella estaba muy asustada, pudo verlo empuñar su mano con la intención de golpearla, esquivó el primer golpe de pura suerte pero al querer huir se tropezó cayendo al suelo, Yamasaki aprovechó para inmovilizarla, a pesar de tener mucha fuerza en su cuerpo aún era débil…débil contra él. Las lágrimas rodaban de las esmeraldas…gritaba por ayuda pero era inútil, el ruido de las máquinas impedía que alguien la escuchara –Ahora si vas a aprender- Justo en el momento en que se disponía a propinarle un golpe la puerta de entrada se abrió, dejando que la mirada ambarina se clavara sobre lo sucedido.

-¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?!- Pateando a Yamasaki con tal fuerza que lo lanzó lejos de la chica dejándolo tumbado en el suelo por la falta de aire- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a ponerle una mano encima?!- Le gritó furioso al tiempo que lo tomaba del brazo para levantarlo.

-Vamos amigo detente…yo no le estaba haciendo nada- Encorvado por el dolor del primer golpe, tratando de disuadirlo de no golpearlo de nuevo.

-Yo no soy amigo de escoria como tú- Tomándolo de la camisa y empujándolo contra la pared apretando su cuello con su brazo impidiéndole respirar bien- Si le llegas a hacer algo a Sakura te aseguro que personalmente me encargaré de hundirte- Apretando más.

-¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!- Preguntó Eriol totalmente desconcertado por la situación- Déjalo Shaoran, lo vas a matar- Acercándose con cautela hacia él.

-Se atrevió a ponerle un dedo encima a Sakura…- Respondió encolerizado…debe pagar-

-Lo sé pero el único que terminará en problemas eres tú si lo matas…yo me encargo- El ambarino se resistía…quería verlo sufrir- Ve con ella, te necesita mucha más- Shaoran miró de reojo a la chica que ya se había levantado del suelo y ahora miraba la escena con mucha angustia, su rostro lleno de lágrimas, su cuerpo tembloroso…- Shaoran- Le dijo Eriol una vez más, el castaño bufó molesto empujando de nuevo a Yamasaki contra la pared para luego alejarse caminando hasta la chica que lo miraba fijamente. Suspiró para tranquilizarse pasando la mano sobre sus cabellos.

-Shaoran…- Articuló difícilmente lanzándose contra él para abrazarlo fuerte, llorando sobre su pecho –Gracias Shaoran- Dijo entre sollozos.

-Vamos a mi auto Sakura- Saliendo de la empresa y subiéndose a la parte trasera del auto donde se tomó todo el tiempo reconfortándola -¿Cómo te sientes?- Le preguntó una vez que estuvo más tranquila-

-Me siento mejor- Sonriendo levemente.

-No sé cómo ese tipo se atrevió a hacerte algo dentro de la fábrica- Abrazando más hacia si a la chica.

-Gracias…sabes, en el momento en que estaba siendo atacada solo pensaba en que llegaras para ayudarme…y de repente apareciste-

-Solo fue suerte…me aterra pensar en lo que hubiera pasado si no llegara en ese momento- Apretando el puño.

-Pero llegaste y te lo agradezco mucho-

-Lamento interrumpir- Les habló Eriol tocando el cristal de la ventana.

-¿Qué pasa Eriol?- Saliendo Shaoran del auto.

-Llamé a la policía, llegará en unos minutos así que necesito que Sakura de su declaración-

-Está bien- Bajando la castaña del auto.

Los tres regresaron a la fábrica donde esperaron a la policía, Yamasaki estaba esposado y bajo vigilancia del oficial que se había llevado una buena reprimenda por no estar en su puesto. Cuando la policía llegó se llevó bajo arresto al hombre hacia la jefatura, Sakura también tuvo que ir para hacer su declaración, Shaoran no la dejó sola en ningún momento; luego de varias horas por fin salieron de la jefatura, dirigiéndose hasta la casa de la castaña.

-Bien, hemos llegado- Le dijo el ambarino estacionándose frente al edificio de departamentos.

–El teléfono de la castaña empezó a sonar, Tomoyo la llamaba posiblemente por lo sucedido en la tarde –Hola Tomoyo- Respondió.

-Hola Sakura ¿Cómo estás? Eriol me contó lo ocurrido en la fábrica- Notablemente preocupada.

-Estoy bien, ya he salido de la jefatura, Shaoran me ha hecho el favor de acompañarme todo este tiempo-

-Me alegro ¿Pero seguro estás bien? Si quieres cancelamos la sesión de mañana-

-No, claro que no, en serio estoy bien sé que ha sido una semana difícil, pero de verdad quiero hacer lo de mañana-

-Está bien, si cambias de opinión avísame ¿sí?-

-Claro que sí-

-Hasta luego Sakura-

-Buenas noches Tomoyo- Colgando el teléfono.

-¿Estás seguro sobre lo de mañana?- Reiteró el ambarino.

-Sí lo estoy…en realidad me entusiasma lo he estado esperando toda la semana- Sonriendo.

-Vaya está bien- Riendo.

-Creo que es hora de entrar- Abriendo la puerta dela auto-

-Espera Sakura-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Yo quiero preguntarte una cosa- Poniéndose un tanto nervioso- El próximo martes la corporación Li dará su cena de navidad…yo quiero preguntarte si te gustaría ir como mi acompañante-

-¿Tu acompañante?- No estaba segura de que responder-

-Sí- Este año no tengo pareja y no quiero tener que bailar con ciertas mujeres que solo buscan algún beneficio-

-Ja, ja, ja, debes estar desesperado- Sintiéndose aliviada de que no fuera una cita o de es intentaba convencerse.

-Bueno, se podría decir que sí- En realidad podría haber salido con cualquier otra chica o modelo del momento, pero ahora que la tenía a ella quería cualquier oportunidad.

-Está bien Shaoran…te acompañaré-

-Gracias…el evento inicia a las 8:00 pm, pasaré por ti a las 7:30 pm ¿Está bien?-

-Sí- Pensando un momento –Nunca he ido a un evento así ¿Qué debería vestir? –Sonriendo –No quiero hacerte pasar una vergüenza-

-Ja, ja, ja, aunque fueras en ropa deportiva estaría más que feliz de bailar contigo- Guiñándole un ojo –Espera un poco –Bajándose del auto.

-¿A dónde vas?- Bajándose también.

-Sabes…hieres mi caballerosidad cada vez que te bajas del auto sin esperar a que te abra la puerta- Parándose a un lado de la misma.

-¿Pero por qué? Yo puedo bajarme sola-

-Ya lo sé, pero de vez en cuando déjame hacerlo- Acariciando un mechón de cabello de la esmeralda.

-Está bien- Sonrojándose un poco.

-Ven conmigo- Yendo hacia el maletero del auto abriéndolo –Esto es para ti – Sacando cajas blancas de distintos tamaños.

-¿Qué…es?- Recibiéndolas.

-Ábrelas cuando estés en tu departamento-

-Mmm…- Entrecerrando los ojos- Es un vestido ¿verdad?-

-Sí- Pasando su mano entre sus cabellos.

-Shaoran…es un gesto muy lindo, pero no puedo aceptarlo-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque estoy casi segura de que es un modelo de Tomoyo y no hay ningún motivo para que acepte algo tan costoso-

-Pero aceptaste el vestido para la fiesta de graduación- Haciéndola desatinar.

-¡P-pero eso fue diferente!- Contestó con su rostro enrojecido –En ese momento no estaba comprometida, además de que el vestido no era para mí-

-Pero yo estaba comprometido y el vestido…el vestido si era para ti-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Qué yo quería que fueras al baile, quería bailar contigo; sabía que posiblemente no asistirías así que le pedí a Tomoyo que diseñara un vestido para ti…Sabía que Meiling no aceptaría por lo que solo debía encontrar la forma de dártelo y de repente caíste en mi habitación como por obra del destino- Sintiéndose un tanto avergonzada por confesar aquello- Por favor acéptalo, sin excusas ni preguntas…- Ella estaba sorprendida pero feliz, su corazón palpitaba fuerte, no era el costo de aquel regalo si no la intención detrás- ¿Sí? ¿Lo vas a aceptar?-

-Sí- Sonrojada- Shaoran si no hubieras estado comprometido… ¿Me hubieras invitado al baile?-

-Si…- Respondió sin pensarlo.

-Gracias Shaoran por decirme la verdad- Sonriendo.

-Creo que debo entrar a casa, ya hace mucho frío-

-Está bien ¿Quieres que te ayude a llevarlo?- Refiriéndose a las cajas.

-No, yo puedo sola-

-Bien- Acercándose a su mejilla, depositando un beso muy cerca de sus labios separándose apenas unos centímetros mirando directamente a la chica, quien permanecía inmóvil, su respiración agitada y su rostro ruborizado ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Arriesgarlo todo por un beso? El día anterior había rozado sus labios y ella no parecía disgustada, pero nada le aseguraba que quisiera ser besada…tampoco quería que declinara de ir al baile con él así que desistiría.

Lentamente se alejó de ella, parecía confundida pero luego le sonrió- Buenas noches Shaoran-

-Buenas noches Sakura- Viéndola correr hacia el interior del edificio, fue lo mejor pensó él, subiéndose al automóvil para marcharse de ahí.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

Sakura entró a su departamento con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho, dejó las cajas y se sentó en el suelo ¿por qué no la había besado? Se preguntaba, parecía tener toda la intensión sin embargo en el último minuto desistió ¿Por qué? Si lo hubiera hecho habría caído, caído de nuevo en su encanto convirtiéndose de nuevo en la amante de Shaoran Li- Shaoran… ¿Por qué no me escogiste desde el principio? Si no hubieras estado comprometido me habrías invitado al baile- Dijo al aire con una sonrisa melancólica, suspirando profundamente para terminar de calmar su mente y corazón, se quedó unos minutos contemplando su apartamento hasta que su vista se posó en las cajas, sonrió al pensar que Shaoran se tomó el tiempo de escoger aquello especialmente para ella.

Se levantó tomando las cajas para irse a su dormitorio, abrió primero la caja pequeña encontrándose con un par de zapatillas en un tono platinado con un diseño de pedrería incrustado sobre él, eran muy hermosos, los dejó de lado para ver la otra caja; la destapó mirando primero el tono rosado del vestido sacándolo despacio, quedando maravillada; la tela de seda, espalada descubierta, manga larga de encaje con una falda amplia larga, lo admiró unos minutos hasta que vio otra pequeña caja negra oculta en el fondo de la más grande, la tomó entre sus manos destapándola, dentro se encontraba un par de aretes a juego con un collar lleno de brillantes –Oh por dios- esto debe ser muy costoso ¿En qué está pensando Shaoran?- Suspirando tomó su celular para escribirle un mensaje.

==/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Texto

-Shaoran ¿Por qué escondiste joyería entre el vestido?

-Para que lo vieras al final

-Luce muy costoso, no lo puedo aceptar-

-Pero queda muy bien para la ocasión-

-Sé que tienes mucho dinero, pero en vez de malgastarlo, deberías invertirlo en algo

-Lo hago…lo invierto en ti-

-Shaoran…hablo en serio-

-Yo también-

-…-

-Está bien, úsalo para la cena, luego puedes regresármelo-

-Así está mejor, buenas noches-

-Buenas noches-

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

La castaña guardó todo de nuevo para luego ducharse, una vez que terminó revisó su celular encontrando un mensaje de su prometido.

=/=/=/=/=/=/

Texto

Buenas noches Sakurita, no me has llamado en estos últimos días, el congreso fue genial, ahora ya voy en camino a casa de mis padres al fin te veré la próxima semana, ya te quiero ver.

Texto

=/=/=/=/=/=/

Sakura no se tomó la molestia de contestar, se sentía un tanto molesta con él ya que de alguna forma no parecían congeniar, ella sentía que se estaba esforzando mucho pero no recibía nada a cambio…aunque sonara egoísta…miró de nuevo las cajas sintiendo ahora culpa, Shaoran se esmeraba en estar ahí para ella y no podía ponerle un alto ni recibirlo completamente en su corazón. Se acomodó en su cama haciéndose un ovillo ¿Cómo terminaría todo aquello? Se preguntaba antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

Viernes 18 10:00 horas.

Un grupo de personas arreglaba los detalles en una amplia habitación decorada al estilo antiguo, las paredes pintadas de un tono verde menta, adornadas con una cenefa de madera de bálsamo acorde con los marcos de las ventanas; un estante para libros junto con una mesita en la esquina contraria de granadillo contrastaban perfecto con las cortinas de seda blanca y en medio de todo; un sofá al estilo Luis XV era la pieza principal de la sesión donde tomarían la mayoría de las fotografías.

En una de las habitaciones Sakura se encontraba siendo maquillada y peinada de acuerdo a las instrucciones de la amatista.

-Tomoyo ¿Esta mansión es tuya?- Al ver la elegancia y ostentosidad de aquel lugar.

-Le pertenece a mi madre aquí fue donde yo crecí- Dando una vistazo a aquel lugar –Sakura ¿Hoy no traes tu anillo?- Preguntó al notar el dedo desnudo con una ligera marca en la piel.

-No, es que salí con prisa y lo olvidé- Mintió, en realidad no había querido usarlo, ya no se sentía a gusto con él.

-¿Qué haré?- Se dijo.

-¿Pasa algo malo?-

-Lo que pasa es que quería que las fotos salieran con anillo de compromiso ya que son de boda, fui descuidada porque pensé que traerías el tuyo, así que no preparé ninguno de reserva-

-Lo siento mucho-

-No te preocupes, los imprevistos como este suceden muy seguido así que lo solucionaré- Sonriendo muy despreocupada.

-Regreso en un rato, voy a arreglar esto y supervisar lo demás- Saliendo de ahí.

Sakura se quedó esperando a que terminaran de arreglarla, aquello duró bastante, unas cuantas horas, casi para terminar la pelinegra volvió.

-¡Te ves maravillosa!- Le dijo al verle; su cabello sujetado grácilmente en cascada adornado con una delicada red de perlas mientras que su maquillaje era llamativo y vivaz –Bien vayamos a ponerte el vestido- Yendo a la habitación contigua.

Una vez ahí, Tomoyo le ayudo a colocarse el vestido uno sencillo strapless pero muy elegante, arreglando cualquier desperfecto, le colocó unos aretes y gargantilla a juego –Mírate en el espejo- Llevándola hacia un gran espejo de cuerpo completo colocado sobre una base de madera fina, exaltándose un poco al verse tan arreglada. –Oh y este es el toque final- Trayendo una pequeña caja negra – Este es el anillo de compromiso que usarás para la sesión- Mostrando el interior de la cajilla una flor de cerezo formada por incrustaciones de diminutos diamantes rosados con un diamante blanco de mayor tamaño en el centro de la flor; todo esto montado sobre una sortija de oro blanco de alto quilataje.

-Vaya…nunca había visto un anillo de compromiso como este, es muy hermoso- Tomándolo en sus manos, admirándolo de cerca.

-Es posible que no exista uno igual…fue hecho por un joyero a petición de un hombre muy enamorado-

-¿Y cómo lo conseguiste?- Colocándose en el dedo anular.

-Ese hombre me pidió que lo guardara hasta que tuviera el valor de deshacerse de él-

-¿Por qué se quiere deshacer de él?-

-Porque "No la vale la pena conservarlo si no lo usa la persona para la que fue hecho" eso dijo él cuando me lo dio- Con cierta melancolía en su voz.

-Pero entonces no creo que esté bien que lo use, ese hombre podría molestarse mucho- Tratando de quitárselo.

-No es así, ya he hablado con él y accedió a que lo usaras-

-Qué alivio- Sonriendo, a la amatista le era difícil creer que la castaña fuera tan ingenua e inocente en algunas cosas pero le hacía ver más linda.

-Bueno Sakura- Vayamos a la habitación donde será la sesión-

-Sí- Una vez ahí Sakura se asombró al ver a tantas personas trabajando para lograr lo efectos necesarios, miró a su alrededor deteniendo su vista en cierto castaño que parecía ayudar a unas personas ¿Qué hacía ahí Shaoran? Se preguntó, él pareció darse cuenta de su presencia ya que volteo a donde estaba poniéndola inmediatamente nerviosa y más por la forma en que sus orbes ambarinas recorrían su cuerpo.

-Hola Sakura- Saludó primero, le hacía sentir extraño verle así vestida de novia.

-Hola Shaoran- Respondió desconcertada -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Tomoyo me ha pedido que le trajera algunas cosas, luego de eso me quedé ayudando un poco-

-Oh ya veo- Bajando un poco su mirada llevando sus manos al pecho.

-¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó al ver su reacción, parecía decepcionada mirando fijamente el anillo en su mano.

-No, nada- Por un momento pensó que estaba ahí para darle ánimos.

-¿Segura? Tomándole la mano done se encontraba el anillo, acariciándolo suavemente.

-Si…Es un anillo muy bonito ¿Verdad?- Observando como lo miraba fijamente.

-¿Te guata? Atento a cada reacción de ella.

-Sí, bastante…aunque me da tristeza saber que le pertenece a un hombre que no pudo pedirle matrimonio a la mujer que amaba-

-¿Quién te dijo eso? Aunque estaba casi seguro de la respuesta.

-Tomoyo…debió haber estado realmente enamorado para hacer algo tan especial-

-No lo dudes- Besándole la mano, ella tan despistada e inocente que no podía sentir el pesar que le causaba a él verla usando el anillo, ojala fueran otras las circunstancias en las que hubiera aceptado usarlo…en las que estuviera ahí vestida de novia.

-Sakura, ya vamos a comenzar- Interrumpiéndolos con una clásica sonrisa en sus labios.

-¡Sí!- Respondió muy enérgica y poniéndose totalmente tensa.

-No te pongas nerviosa, ye te guiaré- Empujándola de a poco, separándola del castaño.

-Descuida, te ira bien- Le habló el ambarino desde lejos a lo que ella sonrió nerviosa.

La primera sesión dio inicio, la esmeralda estaba realmente tensa pero lentamente fue soltándose haciendo tomas dignas de cualquier top model, se hicieron dos cambios más de vestuario, un vestido ajustado con un escote pronunciado y otro lleno de holanes acompañado de una tiara "al estilo princesa".

=/=/=/=/==/=/=/=/=/=

El sol comenzaba a esconderse cuando dieron por concluida la sesión, todos estaban satisfechos; el fotógrafo tenía muy buen material para trabajar. En lo que terminaban de recoger, Tomoyo le ayudaba a Sakura a cambiarse de ropa.

-Te has lucido el día de hoy Sakura- Muy contenta con los resultados.

-Que va, si la que ha hecho todo eres tú…no sabía lo difícil que es este trabajo- Terminando de quitarse el vestido.

-Te esforzaste mucho, ha sido un buen día-

-Gracias- Yendo detrás del vestidor para quitarse el resto de ropa y ponerse la suya -¿Qué clase de sesión será mañana?-

-Armaremos una pequeña recepción en el jardín trasero simulando un camino al altar-

-Eso se oye maravillosos- Saliendo completamente vestido y abrigada- ¿Pero no hará mucho frio?-

-Posiblemente, pero en caso de que lo sientas mucho, pararemos cada cierto tiempo para que no sea tan pesado- Acomodando el vestido –Por cierto espera un momento enseguida regreso- Saliendo rápido de la habitación.

La castaña se sentó en un sofá que daba hacia la ventana del jardín trasero; a pesar de que los arboles no tenían hojas lucía bastante atractivo, el vibrar de su celular la distrajo, lo sacó de su bolsa revisando el mensaje que acababa de recibir.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

Texto

Hola Sakura ¿Ya terminaste? Lamento no haber podido quedarme a ver el resto de la sesión, aún tengo trabajo pendiente.

P.D. te verás esplendida vestida de novia.

La castaña sonrió dulcemente con aquel mensaje

-Hola Shaoran recién terminamos, estoy esperando a Tomoyo. Gracias por el cumplido-

-Cuando termines ve directo a casa, ya es un poco tarde-

-Sí, lo haré-

Texto

-Perdona la demora-Dijo la amatista entrando de nuevo a la habitación- Quiero que te lleves esto y te lo pruebes- Dándoles una caja.

-¿Qué es?- Poniendo la caja sobre la cama para ver su contenido.

-Es lencería- Riendo al ver como la esmeralda se sonrojaba inmediatamente- Quiero que lo pruebes y mañana me digas si hay alguno con el que te sientas cómoda para hacer unas tomas-

-Está bien- Cerrando rápido la caja.

-¿Shaoran va a venir por ti?- Sintiéndose rara con la pregunta, después de todo él no tenía ninguna responsabilidad con ella.

-No, no lo creo, todavía tiene trabajo-

-Entonces le diré al chofer que te lleve-

-No, como crees…no te molestes-

-De todas formas va a llevar algunas cosas al taller, queda de paso-

-Pero…-

-Anda no hay excusas- Saliendo de la mansión.

-Sube al auto- Ayudándola con la caja mientras se acomodaba.

-Nos vemos mañana Sakura-

-Nos vemos Tomoyo- Despidiéndose por la ventanilla.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

Sábado 19 10:30 horas.

La sesión estaba a punto de comenzar, había nevado y el paisaje de la recepción no podría ser más hermoso, una red de luces marcaba el "camino al altar" sostenidas en un armazón de madera pintada de blanco, una alfombra roja resaltaba entre el blanco lugar al igual que las sillas blancas adornadas por una cinta roja el escenario dejó completamente embelesada a la castaña, que esperaba a que terminaran de dar los últimos detalles, ella ya estaba lista estaba usando el vestido que tanto le había gustado, el que estaba usando cuando se reencontró con Shaoran, su cabello estaba sujeto hacia su lado izquierdo en una coleta envuelta en si misma con unos diminutos adornos de rosas en su cabello, el maquillaje natural, delicado pero resaltando sus facciones, con sus labios ligeramente teñidos de carmín, sentía que de verdad aquel momento podía ser su boda, su mente empezó a volar…ella caminando hacia su futuro esposo…hacia él…solo él…

-Hola Sakura- Interrumpieron por la espalda a la chica.

-Shaoran... hola- Volteando rápidamente al reconocer aquella voz -¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No vas a trabajar?-

-No, ya puedo tomarme algunos días libres hasta navidad, así que he decidido venir a ver cómo va todo, después de todo este reportaje saldrá en una de mis revistas- Alardeando un poco.

-¿Ah sí?- Jugando un poco – Yo, el señor todo poderoso he venido a ver como trabajan mis lacayos- Intentó burlarse imitándolo.

-Ja, ja, ja así no hablo yo- Riendo ella también.

-Claro que no- Dándole un ligero golpe en el brazo.

-¿A qué hora empiezan?-

-En cualquier momento…solo faltaban unos detalles-

-De acuerdo- Admirando su belleza- Ese vestido te sienta muy bien-

-¿Lo crees?- Dando una vuelta en su eje- Estoy fascinada con este vestido…realmente quisiera casarme con vestida así-

-Lo harás ¿No?- Sintiendo una ligera punzada en el pecho.

-Aún…no lo sé- Entristeciendo un poco.

-¿Te gustaría bailar un vals justo aquí conmigo?- Sonrojándose casi imperceptiblemente –Digo, para que no te quedes con las ganas-

-¿Sin música?-

-Eso es lo de menos- Extendiéndole la mano.

-Entonces me encantaría- Tomándose de la mano

Shaoran la tomó de la cintura cercándola a él, empezando aquel vals imaginario, se acoplaban tan bien, dando giros, algunos tropiezos llenos de risas, que los hicieron disfrutar aquel momento, una última vuelta dio como terminada aquella danza.

-Muchas gracias por este baile Señorita- Haciendo una reverencia.

-A usted- Correspondiendo la reverencia.

-Vaya, que hermoso vals- Habló la amatista con sus mejillas todas rojas por el frio –Sakura, ya es momento de empezar-

-Está bien, nos vemos en un rato Shaoran-

-Claro- Sonriéndole.

La sesión fue bastante satisfactoria para todos, todo quedó en armonía e incluso cayó una ligera nevada que le dio un toque muy romántico a las tomas. La sesión se hizo en pausas ya que el frío podría hacerle daño a la castaña quien tenía que hacer las tomas con ropa relativamente ligera. Luego de que las tomas terminaran Tomoyo llevó a Sakura hasta la habitación para ayudarle a quitarse el vestido y para que entrara en calor.

-Brrrrr que frio- Dijo la esmeralda tiritando.

-En un rato entraras en calor- Guardando el vestido- Ponte esta bata, voy a guardar el vestido y te traeré un té caliente-

-Gracias- Viéndola salir.

En unos minutos la amatista regresó con la taza humeante –Aquí tienes- Entregándoselo.

-Gracias Tomoyo- Dándole un sorbo- Que delicia…- Sintiendo el calor recoger su cuerpo-

-Sakura, ¿encontraste algún atuendo que te gustara?- Refiriéndose a la lencería.

-Este…- Poniéndose nervosa –Encontré uno con el que creo que podría funcionar-

-¡¿En serio?! Me alegra escucharlo –Dime cual-

-Este de aquí- sacándolo de la caja.

-Es una excelente elección- Sonriendo –Bien, entonces les diré a los chicos que preparen todo, te dejaré descansar un rato y ya luego te arreglamos-

-Sí-

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

La sesión estaba a punto de comenzar, la castaña aún se encontraba en la habitación esperando a Tomoyo, se encontraba muy nerviosa a pesar de que el atuendo no era tan revelador. Un coserte corto en tono perla con cintas rosas y encaje en la parte superior adornaban su torso resaltando sus pechos, unas bragas diminutas de encaje calzaban perfecto en sus caderas dejando ver su tatuaje que quedaba en perfecta armonía, contrastando perfecto con sus bien formados glúteos, el toque final; un liguero en su muslo derecho. El maquillaje era provocador, pero el peinado suave con rizos ligeros le hacía ver inocente…hasta angelical.

Caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación intentando calmar sus nervios aunque no servía de mucho, el sonar de la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos, debe ser Tomoyo, pensó.

-Adelante- La puerta se abrió un poco, pero no era la amatista sino el amarino con algunas cosas cargando.

-Tomoyo me dijo que te…- Se quedó congelada al verla ahí de pie con aquel diminuto atuendo, tragó saliva…su cuerpo estaba reaccionando – Yo…- No podía articular palabra, ninguno de los dos se movía hasta que la más pequeña con sus rostro más que sonrojado corrió a esconderse detrás de la cortina del vestidor –Yo…vine a dejar estas cajas…- Por fin pudo hablar.

-G-gracias Shaoran- Respondió desde el vestidor.

El castaño salió con el corazón totalmente acelerado, agitó un poco su camisa para refrescarse, el calor de repente se había acumulado en su cuerpo, sonrió pasando la mano entre sus cabellos "Ese es el tatuaje" pensó recordando aquella hermosa imagen mientras caminaba de regreso con la amatista.

Sakura asomó su rostro comprobando que estaba sola, se sentía avergonzada ¿Cómo se supone que haría la sesión? si no podía sostener las miradas ni siquiera con Shaoran o más bien sus nervios eran porque él la miraba intensamente.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió de nuevo asustando a la esmeralda sin embargo era Tomoyo la que entraba muy contenta –Perdona el retraso, ya todo está listo para empezar.

-Está bien- Sintiendo adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo-

-Ponte esta bata y vayamos- Saliendo hacia una habitación que fungía como recamara, donde estaba una cama cubierta con sabanas de seda en color vino, la castaña quedó impresionada con el lugar, adornado al estilo antiguo con un toque romántico, había pocas personas; solo las indispensables para que la castaña no se sintiera tan abrumada. Las primera tomas se hicieron, pero el fotógrafo y Tomoyo se dieron cuenta inmediatamente que la chica estaba muy rígida, además de que las fotos lucían vacías.

-Sakura trata de relajarte más- Le dijo la amatista.

-¡Sí!- Causando el efecto contrario, la puerta de la habitación se abrió cruzando el ambarino, mirándola por un instante mientras hablaba con Tomoyo, la esmeralda miraba fijamente sin darse cuenta de que el fotógrafo estaba sacando algunas tomas, mostrándoselas inmediatamente a la pelinegra, quien sonrió al verlas.

-Shaoran ¿Te quedarías a ayudarme? Es que el chico de ahí quiere tomar un poco de aire fresco- Señalando a un chico que ayudaba con la iluminación y que solo le siguió la corriente a la chica cuando la vio guiñarle un ojo.

-Primero no me dejad entrar y ahora ¿Quieres que me quede?- Frunciendo el ceño, n es que estuviera enojado solo desconcertado.

-Sí, será solo unos minutos-

-De acuerdo- Colocándose en la parte trasera pero pudiendo ver lo que la esmeralda hacía.

-Bien Sakura…continuemos- Le dijo la amatista.

-Si- Respondió, no sabía porque el ambarino se tenía que quedar solo le pondría más nerviosa…sobre todo si la volvía a mirar fijamente.

Las tomas mejoraron ligeramente pero la esmeralda aún lucía tensa, ella miraba de reojo a Shaoran quien ahora parecía platicar felizmente con la chica del maquillaje, su sangre comenzaba a hervir ¿Por qué platicaba con esa chica estando ella ahí? ¿Por qué no la miraba como en la habitación? ¿Por qué me molesta? Se preguntaba así misma ¿Estoy celosa?...Estoy celosa. Las poses de su cuerpo fluyeron mejor, su cuerpo transpiraba seducción, inocencia, pasión "Quiero que me mires" Pensaba, haciendo más directo el contacto visual con el ambarino quien aún parecía distraído con la otra chica "Mírame…mírame…" le imploraba con su mirada "deséame…" fue lo último que necesitó para que aquel hombre escondido en el fondo diera unos pasos al frente haciendo exactamente lo que pedía…mirándola con los ojos llenos de deseo, clavándose en cada parte de su cuerpo, la tensión sexual podía sentirse entre ambos como si de repente nadie más estuviera presente en la habitación.

-¡Bueno! Hemos terminado- Interrumpió la amatista antes de que los castaños decidieran usar la habitación para algo más que solo mirarse.

El hechizo se rompió entre ambos, -Sakura se puso de nuevo la bata y salió corriendo hacia el vestidor, dejando a un Shaoran con ganas de ir tras ella para terminar lo que había empezado.

La castaña se desplomó en el sofá ¿Cómo había podido insinuarse a Shaoran de esa forma? Se había dejado llevar por un sentimiento que tenía muchos años que no sentía -¿Ahora como lo voy a mirar?- Cubriéndose el rostro avergonzada.

-Sakura ¿Puedo pasar?- Anunció la amatista desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Sí…fingiendo estar tranquila.

-¡Hiciste un gran trabajo!- Riendo al verla tan nerviosa.

-Gracias-

-Luego de terminar de recoger, me gustaría que saliéramos a celebrar-

-¿Celebrar?-

-¡Sí! Por tu gran debut como modelo-

-No es necesario, además solo será esta vez-

-Entonces con más razón hay que celebrarlo- Muy entusiasmada.

-Pero no traigo ropa adecuada para salir- Cualquier excusa era buena para no seguir viendo a Shaoran por el resto del día.

-No te reocupes por eso, preparé un atuendo para ti, así que no tienes excusa- Sabiendo que trataba de huir.

-¿Por qué no te cambias y vas con la maquillista para que te arregle el maquillaje mientras terminamos de recoger?-

-…De acuerdo- Totalmente resignada.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

Sakura esperaba cerca de la entrada principal a que salieran Shaoran y Tomoyo, solo podía pensar en cómo vería al ambarino luego de aquella actuación tan vergonzosa de su parte.

-Disculpa la demora- Habló de repente la amatista, sacando de sus pensamientos a la chica.

-Está bien- Mirando de reojo al ambarino para luego agachar la cabeza.

-¿Nos vamos?- Preguntó Shaoran a las chicas.

-¿No va a venir Eriol?- Preguntó la esmeralda caminando al auto.

_Nos encontrará después- Le respondió Tomoyo.

Shaoran les abrió las puertas a ambas, apresurándose Tomoyo subir adelante desconcertando al castaño, ya que pensó que le cedería a aquel lugar a Sakura, por su parte la castaña intentó no darle importancia a aquello después de todo ellos dos eran amigos de muchos años.

Los chicos se pusieron en marcha llegando al café Clow – ¡Pediremos una ronda de cerveza para empezar!- Dijo emocionada la amatista, haciendo que la castaña se preocupara ya que no bebía seguido – ¡Bien, brindemos!- Una vez que les llevaron las bebidas -Brindemos porque Sakura debutó de forma impresionante como modelo- Levantando los tres los tarros de cerveza.

-¡Salud!- Dijeron los tres al unísono dando un trago a la bebida.

-¡Oh! Había esperado pacientemente hasta este día para poder tomar hasta caer rendida-

-Eres una borracha- Le dijo el ambarino riendo.

-¡Claro que no! Solo esta noche porque hay que celebrar- Dándole un gran trago a su tarro.

Muchas cervezas, vodkas y caballitos de tequilas después…

-¡Ese Eriol se las va a ver conmigo! ¡Mira que no llegar!- Decía la amatista muy molesta y evidentemente muy ebria.

-Tranquila Tomoyo, él debió tener mucho trabajo- Le respondió la castaña igualmente ebria, arrastrando las palabras.

-¡Esa no excusa! ¡Él debe tener tiempo para mí y para sus amigos!- Con sus ojos ahora llorosos.

-Tomoyo no vayas a llorar- Habló el castaño quien solo se había dedicado a mirar cómo se emborrachaban las otras dos.

-¡No estoy llorando!- Con evidentes lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas- ¡Él es mi esposo! Aun así hemos estado distanciado y ya casi es navidad! ¡No hemos tenido sexo en tres semanas!- Shaoran casi escupe su bebida al escuchar aquello, no se acostumbraba a las fuertes declaraciones de su amiga.

-Pero el sexo no lo es todo- Trató de decir la castaña, tambaleándose un poco sobre la silla- Yo no he tenido sexo con mi prometido nunca, es más hace años que no tengo sexo- Ignorando el hecho de que el ambarino estaba escuchando conversación, quien la miraba muy sorprendido ante aquella declaración.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Pero por qué?! Tan bonito que es compartir un momento tan íntimo con la pareja amada- Le recriminó la pelinegra- ¡Ya sé lo que pasa! ¡Tú no lo amas!- Apuntándole con el dedo índice.

-¿Por qué me dices eso?- Ahora ella con sus ojos llorosos.

-Perdón por no poder celebrar con ustedes- Interrumpió de repente Eriol, detrás de la amatista.

-Qué bueno que llegas Eriol- LE dijo aliviado el castaño.

-¡Eriol! ¡¿Por qué llegas hasta ahora?!- Arremetió Tomoyo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Vaya, creo que alguien no se midió con los tragos- Sonriéndole, intentando besarle la mejillas a lo cual se negó.

-¡No quiero que me beses! Te odio-

-Ja, ja, ja, ¿Por qué me odias? ¿Por no llegar a tiempo?-

-Porque me tienes muy abandonada- Llorando poco agraciada.

-Ahh- Entendiendo la dirección de aquello- Entonces vamos a casa y te lo compensaré- Guiñándole un ojo, haciendo que la pelinegra se ruborizara más de lo que ya estaba por el alcohol.

-Si…- Respondió intentando levantarse sin mucho éxito- No me puedo parar-

-Te ayudo- Cogiéndola de la cintura –Abrázame- Levantándola de la silla –Gracias Shaoran por cuidar de ella- Caminando hacia la salida.

-No hay de que, diviértanse- Riendo.

-¡Adiós Tomoyo! ¡Eriol!- Agitando su mano desde la mesa- Se han ido- Sacando sus celular con dificultad del bolso –Ya pasan de las dos- Mirando la pantalla.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?-

-No, aun no- Tomando un poco más a su cerveza –Shaoran ¿Me puedo sentar junto a ti?- Toda la velada se había sentado frente a él- Quería sentarme a un lado de ti desde el principio pero Tomoyo se sentó primero- El lubricante social llamado alcohol desinhibía a la chica.

-Sí, pero yo me moveré a ti lado- Viendo como no podía ponerse en pie ella sola- ¿Así está bien?- Sentado junto a ella.

-Sí- Acercándose mas a él recargándose levemente en su hombro.

-¿Te sientes mal?- A lo que ella negó con la cabeza.

-Shaoran ¿te gusta cómo me veo?- Acercándose un poco más, pegando sus pechos contra el brazo de él.

-Sí, te ves hermosa- Mirando de reojo el escote del vestido que dejaba ver la comisura que se formaba entre sus pechos –Todo el día de hoy te has visto maravillosa-

-Qué bueno, estaba preocupada de que no fuera de tu agrado, no me has mirado mucho hoy y me gusta que lo hagas ya que me miras cómo si fuera la mujer más hermosa- Entrelazando su mano con la de él.

-Siempre te miro, solo que a veces eres despistada y no lo notas- Para mí no hay mujer más hermosa que tú- Acariciando su mano.

-Shaoran…hoy tuve celos-

-¿Celos de qué?-

-De la maquillista con la que estabas platicando mientras estaba haciendo la sesión-

-Ja, ja, ja, ¿De ella? ¿Por qué?-

-Porque yo estaba ahí vestida de forma provocadora viéndome hermosa y tú no me mirabas ni un poco-

-Bueno, eso fue porque cuando te vi en la habitación te escondiste-

-Es que me tomaste por sorpresa, ya han pasado varios años desde la última vez que me viste con tan poco ropa-

-Eso se podría arreglar…si quisieras- No es que quisiera aprovecharse de ella estando ebria, pero podía coquetear aunque fuera un poco.

¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó inocente.

-Podemos ir a mi apartamento y mostrarme tu cuerpo de nuevo hasta que te acostumbres a que te mire así- Tomándole el mentón para que lo mirara.

-¿Solo mirar?- Acercándose más a él.

-Será mejor que te lleve a casa- Besando su frente, ella le estaba siguiendo la corriente, lo cual hacia más difícil su autocontrol- Ponte tu abrigo- Poniéndoselo en los hombros.

-Pero dijiste…-

-Vamos te ayudo – Sosteniéndola de la cintura para ponerla en pie sin darle oportunidad de hablar.

Sakura se abrazó fuerte a él mientras caminaban al auto, el piso se movía solo- Recargarte en el auto en lo que abro la puerta- Recargándose en el cofre.

-Shaoran…- Dando un paso tambaleante perdiendo el equilibrio pero siendo sostenida por el chico.

-Te dije que esperaras- Abrazándola un poco.

-Hules muy bien…- Hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de él- Tu aroma siempre fue muy atractivo para mí…cada vez que nuestros cuerpos se unían no podía evitar perderme en ese embriagador olor que desprendía tu piel- Levantando el rostro para mirarla.

-No sigas…o no podré detenerme-

-¿Detenerme? Pero si solo digo la verdad, justo ahora mi cuerpo comienza a reaccionar con tu cercanía, te recuerda-

-Yo…te lo advertí- Robándole aquel beso tan añorado por ambos, apasionado, lleno de desesperación. El ambarino la acorraló contra el coche, abrazándola fuerte como si temiera que fuera a escapar, la escuchaba soltar pequeños gemidos, sus lenguas se entrelazaban, sus respiraciones chocaban, si no se detenían la haría suya dentro de su auto, lo cual no sonaba mal, pero quería algo más privado –Sakura, sube al auto- Rompiendo abruptamente el beso- Quiero llevarte a mi departamento- La castaña asintió subiendo con dificultad, cuando él también subió se pusieron en marcha.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

Poco tiempo les había tomado la travesía, Shaoran abrió la puerta de su departamento con desesperación ayudo a la castaña que aún se tambaleaba, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, yendo los dos directo hasta la habitación.

El ambarino sentó a la chica en la cama quitándole el abrigo , acercándose a besar suavemente su cuello, había soñado tanto con tenerla de nuevo en sus brazos, ella se aferraba a él, sintiendo cada caricia en su piel…aquello parecía un sueño…tan irreal y placentero.

Shaoran seguía besando y lamiendo sacando de a poco el vestido de su cuerpo mas no pudo continuar ya que la chica que minutos antes no paraba de provocarlo ahora rompía en llanto frente a él.

-Sakura ¿por qué lloras?- Secando las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas.

-Shaoran… ¿Te vas a ir de nuevo? Intentó preguntar entre sollozos.

-¿De qué hablas? No voy a ir a ninguna parte- Sosteniéndola de la mejilla.

-Ya no puedo con esto…si te marchas otra vez, mi corazón se romperá, no regreses con ella-

-¿Ella? ¿Quién?- No entendía a qué se refería.

-Tu prometida…no regreses con ella, nunca te lo pude pedir. Si te hubiera pedido que te quedaras ¿Lo habrías hecho?- Mirándolo sin poder dejar de llorar –Te Amo Shaoran, sé que no te lo pude decir en aquel entonces ni una sola vez, pero si lo hacía ya no podría olvidarte…Yo quería que me escogieras a mí, que te quedaras conmigo y no dejo de preguntarme si decirte ese par de palabras hubiera cambiado algo…Quédate conmigo-

-Me quedaré…te escojo a ti-

-¿De verdad?- Acariciando el rostro del chico.

-Sí, ven acuéstate en la cama, cuando despiertes en la mañana yo seguiré contigo- Ayudándola a meterse debajo de las cobijas-

-Promételo-

-Te lo prometo- Sentándose junto a ella…besando su mano-

-Te amo Shaoran- Empezando a quedarse dormida.

-Te amo Sakura- Siempre había querido escucharla decirle aquello, de verdad escuchar esas palabras en aquel momento hubieran hecho la diferencia, le había hecho mucho daño, eso no podía negarse había sido muy egoísta al meterla en el juego de los amantes, pero de verdad tenía la intención de casarse…todo estaba listo para la boda, solo faltaba la novia…

Shaoran se levantó, para cambiarse el traje por algo más cómodo, hoy dormiría en el sofá cama y mañana, mañana sería otro día para conquistarla…

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

CONTINUARÁ


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos! Yo aquí pr fin reportándome después de muuucho tiempo, me disculpo pero estuve muy ocupada además de que llegué a una encrucijada en la historia y tenía como 20 (miento, no tantas) posibles formas de continuarla, para que al final no escogiera ninguna y escribiera otra diferente ja, ja, ja, este capítulo es un poco más largo que los otros asi que espero compence un poco el tardarme tanto, como había quedado un poco corto al principio le añadí un recuerdo que no crei que tuviera espacio en donde meterlo, pero afortunadamente pude hacerlo en este, así que todavia quedaremos en suspenso.**

 **Para las personas que también siguen mi otra historia, todavía no termino de escribir el capítulo, pero desde hoy me pondré a avanzarlo para subirlo lo más pronto que pueda.**

 **Otra cosa que quería comentarles aunque ya es un poco tarde, es sobre la secuela del manga de Sakura Card Captor que empezó a ser publicada el pasado 3 de junio (estoy muy emocionada!), ya lo leí y parece prometedor, bueno digo...solo es el primer capítulo, si alguien lo quiere leer, hágamelo saber en los comentarios y yo les mando la liga de donde lo leí en un mensaje...bien ahora si pasemos al capitulo.**

 **Disfrútenlo!**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a las chicas de CLAMP, la historia es mía que el fin de hacerlos pasar un buen rato leyendo :)**

 **ADVERTENCIA: El siguente capitulo contiene Lemon ^-^**

 **=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=**

 **Capítulo 6**

El sol iluminaba gran parte de la habitación, las cobijas de la cama se movían de un lado a otro, la chica debajo de ellas asomó la cabeza abriendo los ojos con mucha dificultad; los sentía hinchados además que su cabeza le dolía como si se la estuvieran taladrando, sumando las náuseas que tenía, miró dificultosamente a su alrededor sin reconocer el lugar en donde estaba, haciéndola enderezar rápidamente revisando si aún estaba vestida, suspirando aliviada al saber que así era. Su cabello castaño estaba totalmente revuelto al igual que su maquillaje, no sabía dónde estaba ni como había llegado ahí, buscó en sus recuerdos, pero lo único que encontró fue la imagen de Tomoyo pidiendo más bebidas.

Se levantó despacio saliendo de la habitación, donde alcanzaba a escuchar el ruido del televisor y de algunos utensilios de cocina, caminó por el pasillo hasta una amplia habitación donde se encontraba la sala de estar y el comedor; al fondo se encontraba la cocina donde Shaoran parecía preparar algo de comer, la castaña se sorprendió bastante, si él estaba ahí entonces ese debía ser su hogar, se sintió nerviosa de pensar que pudieran haber hecho algo por lo que trató de regresar a la habitación para pensar mejor no contando con que el ambarino se diera cuenta primero de su presencia.

—Buenos días Sakura— Dedicándole una gran sonrisa — ¿Dormiste bien?—

—Buenos días Shaoran— Totalmente apenada— Sí, creo que sí—

— ¿Cómo te sientes?— Sabiendo que posiblemente tenía un poco de resaca—

—Mi cabeza me está matando…para ser sincera—

—Me lo supuse, después de todo tomaste bastante— Cortando algunas fresas — ¿Por qué no tomas una ducha? El baño está caliente—

—Pero no quiero causarte molestias—

—No lo es, te daré un cambio de ropa para que estés más cómoda—

Sakura entró al baño admirando lo amplio que era, se miró en el gran espejo horrorizándose al ver su reflejo absolutamente desalineado ¿Cómo es que Shaoran no se había inmutado con su aspecto? O más bien esa era la razón por la que se lo había sugerido…Suspiró para luego entrar a la ducha, relajándose al sentir las primeras gotas de agua caliente en su espalda, realmente no podía recordar nada ¿No se habría acostado con él? ¿O sí? No sentía nada diferente en su cuerpo y tampoco había despertado desnuda así que la posibilidad era baja.

Shaoran terminaba de preparar "el desayuno" porque ya era alrededor de medio día, estaba ansioso por hablar con la castaña de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, estaba nervioso y su corazón se emocionaba de pensar en cómo giraría ahora su relación. Un ruido proveniente del baño lo sacó de sus pensamientos, haciéndolo acercarse a la puerta…—Sakura ¿Estás bien?— Escuchándola vomitar durante un par de minutos antes de responderle.

—Lo siento Shaoran tenía muchas nauseas— Saliendo del baño vistiendo una playera y short que le quedaban considerablemente grandes —No ensucié nada…así que espero no te moleste— Acomodando su cabello que todavía goteaba.

—Por supuesto que no es molestia ¿Ya te sientes mejor?— Tomando una toalla del baño para secarle el cabello.

-Sí…ya me siento mejor, aunque todavía me duele la cabeza— Dejándose consentir por el hombre.

—Ven vamos a comer algo para darte una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza— Llevándola hasta el comedor— Te preparé un licuado que según mi experiencia es lo mejor para la resaca—

— ¿De qué es?— Viendo el gran vaso sobre la mesa— Pensé que lo mejor para la resaca era la comida picante—

—Bueno, funciona un poco pero si realmente quieres recuperarte, ésta es la mejor opción: un licuado de fresa, plátano, miel, leche de soya y avena— Sentándose junto a ella.

—Muchas gracias, te compensaré todas las molestias que te tomas — Dándole un gran trago a la bebida.

—Aunque no es ninguna molestia, el ser consentido por ti se oye bien, así que aceptaré —Sonriéndole, haciendo que ella se sonrojara —Sakura…lo que pasó ayer…— Mirándola fijamente.

— ¿Ayer?— Mirándolo como su semblante cambiaba a uno lleno de confusión y miedo — ¿Hicimos algo ayer?...—Ahora aterrorizada.

— ¿No recuerdas…nada?— Sintiéndose decaído, ahora que lo pensaba era de esperarse que no recordara mucho.

—Lo último que recuerdo es a Tomoyo pidiendo más alcohol…—

—Ohhh…me imagino, tomaron demasiado—

—Shaoran ¿Qué hicimos ayer?— Volviendo a preguntar.

—No, no pasó nada…solo no dejabas de quejarte junto con Tomoyo sobre la falta de sexo…—Tratando de sonreír de forma burlona y comprometedora.

— ¡¿Quééééé?!— Casi escupiendo la bebida —No puede ser…— Con su cara toda roja.

—Bueno, en mi opinión cuando uno de los dos no tiene tiempo para tener encuentros físicos…la relación no va por buen camino— Burlándose un poco más de ella— Si fuera yo, trataría de satisfacerla y darle aunque fuera un poco de mi tiempo para escucharla—

—Yaaaaa….Shaoran— Cubriéndose el rostro — ¡Esto es muy vergonzoso!—

—Ja, ja, ja— Acariciándole el cabello— Está bien, paremos por ahora— Levantándose para recoger los platos.

—Yo te ayudo— Levantándose detrás de él.

—Son solo unos pocos platos, déjalos— Tratando de disuadirla.

—Al menos déjame hacer esto— Comenzando a lavarlos.

—Sí, gracias— Viéndola de reojo, sin maquillaje, con ojeras bajo sus ojos, ropa que no le calza bien, una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, "Tan hermosa" pensaba; ella compartiendo un domingo con él ¿Qué más podía pedir? Besarla, aunque fuera muy ambicioso quería volver a besar sus labios.

—He terminado— Secándose las manos.

—Toma, esta pastilla te ayudará con el dolor—

—Gracias— Tomándola — ¿Está bien si me siento un rato en lo que hace efecto? Luego me iré a casa—

—Claro— Llevándola al sofá— ¿No quieres recostarte en la cama?—

—No, solo me sentaré un rato en el sofá— Acomodándose un poco mientras intentaba prestar atención a la televisión.

—Está bien—

—Shaoran ¿Cómo terminé aquí?— Acurrucándose más.

—Llorabas y llorabas diciendo que en tu departamento asustaban, no querías dormir sola…— Mintió sabiendo lo asustadiza que era ella.

—Ya veo…— Creyéndole cada palabra al tiempo que sus ojos se cerraban, el sueño la estaba venciendo de nuevo. Shaoran tomó una manta cubriendo con ella a la chica para luego acomodarse en el otro sofá, también dormiría al fin y al cabo ella no despertaría pronto.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

Martes 23 de diciembre 16:00 horas.

La castaña se encontraba en su departamento preparándose para la cena de la noche, apenas acababa de ducharse por lo que debía medir su tiempo, se sentía ansiosa por ver a Shaoran debido a que el día anterior solo se masajearon algunas veces durante el día, el timbre de la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos, desconcertándola ya que no esperaba a nadie.

Fue hasta la puerta encontrándose con Tomoyo muy sonriente y alegre— ¡Hola Sakura!— Saludó animada.

—Hola Tomoyo— Intentando recordar en que momento le había dado su dirección— Ammm ¿Quedamos de vernos?—Preocupada de haberlo olvidado.

—No, pero Shaoran me dijo que lo acompañarás esta noche ¿Quiero saber si me dejas arreglarte?— Mirando de forma suplicante.

— ¿Shaoran te pidió que vivieras?— Pensando que tal vez no confiaba en su juicio.

—No, no, no— Se apresuró a contestar al intuir lo que pensaba— Sabe que vine, pero no me lo pidió, yo lo hice por mi propia cuenta— Agachando la mirada— Me gusta el maquillaje y los peinados sobre todo si se trata de complementarlos con alguna de mis prendas…por eso…por eso— Empezando a quedarse sin motivos.

—Claro que me gustaría que me ayudaras— Sonriendo al saber sus motivos.

— ¡¿En serio?! ¡Gracias! Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás— Dando brinquitos de alegría.

—Entra— Dándole paso.

—Pero que bonito departamento— Entrando con dos maletas medianas que la castaña se preguntaba que tendrían dentro —Oh, hasta tienes un pole para ejercitarte—

—Sí, je, je, je—

— ¿Dónde podemos trabajar?—

—Vamos a mi habitación—

Las chicas fueron hasta la habitación donde Tomoyo empezó a sacar sus cosas — ¿Cómo te fue el domingo?— Preguntó la amatista.

—Bastante mal… vomité, tuve dolor de cabeza y dormí casi todo el día—

— ¿Estuviste sola todo el día?— Preguntó preocupada.

—No, en realidad me quedé en casa de Shaoran— Mirando como la amatista observaba acusadora con una sonrisa—

— ¡No es lo que crees! En realidad yo no recuerdo nada, pero Shaoran me dijo que empecé a suplicar que no quería dormir sola porque tenía miedo, lo cual es muy posibles ya que soy muy miedosa—

—Ahhh— Desilusionándose ligeramente— Pues creo que ambas pasamos casi por lo mismo…tampoco recuerdo mucho, creo que nos sobrepasamos con las bebidas—

Ni que lo digas creo que pasará mucho tiempo antes de que vuelva a tomar de forma parecida—

—Ja, ja, ja, eso dices ahora pero vas a ver que no vas a durar mucho— Guiñándole un ojo.

—Puede que tengas razón— Riendo.

—Bueno, ya podemos empezar— Con todo el armamento listo en el tocador — ¿Cómo te gustaría peinarte?—

—Yo pensé en algún recogido que dejara lucir el escote de la espalda—

—Igual estaba pensando en eso, que te parece si ondulamos el cabello, luego lo recogemos, dejamos algunos mechones sueltos y le ponemos un adorno—

—Me parece muy bien—

—Entonces a trabajar— Tomando las tenazas para comenzar.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/==/=/=/=/=/=

— ¡Hemos terminado!— Habló la amatista, mostrándole el resultado final en el espejo— Te ves espectacular.

—Me encanta— Mirando en su cuerpo el vestido rosado calzando de forma perfecta, haciendo juego con el recogido y el difuminado de los ojos en tonos terracota— Gracias Tomoyo— Sonriéndole a la pelinegra.

—Por nada, es para mí un placer hacerlo— Con los ojos iluminados.

—Ya son las 7:00 Shaoran vendrá en media hora así que será mejor que me vaya— Guardando rápidamente sus cosas— Bien, ya me voy— Caminando hacia la salida.

—Nos vemos Sakura, mucha suerte hoy— Despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias Tomoyo, nos vemos— Cerrando la puerta.

La castaña volvió a su cuarto para acomodar sus cosas y esperar al ambarino. Al cabo de media hora, un mensaje anunció la llegada del castaño, Sakura bajó hacia la entrada del edificio encontrando a Shaoran recargado en el auto con un esmoquin negro y un abrigo del mismo color —Buenas noches Shaoran— Recibiendo un cálido beso en la mejilla.

—Buenas noches Sakura, te ves maravillosa— Apreciándola de pies a cabeza.

—Y tú muy atractivo— Sonrojándose levemente al ver lo bien que le quedaba el atuendo.

—Gracias, sube por favor…su vehículo espera— abriéndole la puerta.

—Muy amable señor— Subiendo al auto—

—No me digas señor, me hace sentir viejo— Diciéndolo una vez que estuvo dentro del vehículo.

—Pero ya casi tienes 30 ¿no?—

—Ja, ja, ja eso no tiene nada que ver, yo me sigo sintiendo joven—

—Está bien joven Shaoran ¿Así está mejor?—

—No…ahora suenas como uno de los mayordomos que tenía—

Mmmm… ¿entonces?—

—Mejor solo dejémoslo en Shaoran—

—Ja, ja, ja, está bien— Cambiando su expresión a algo más serio — Shaoran…me siento nerviosa—

— ¿Por qué?—

—Porque me imagino que todas esas personas son de modales muy refinados y yo no quiero avergonzarte—

—No lo harás—

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?—

—Porque si te equivocas, yo me equivocaré contigo así nadie dirá nada— Guiñándole un ojo.

—Pero eso será peor ¿no?—

—No, realmente no me importa la opinión de todas esas personas, de hecho si fuera por mí, no haría cena…sin embargo el concejo así lo quiere cada año para quedar bien con los inversionistas —

—Eso me tranquiliza— Reparando aliviada.

—Ya llegamos— Entrando a la fila de demás automóviles y limosinas —Esperas a que te abran la puerta—

—Sí, ¿Entraremos juntos?—

—Por supuesto, conocerás a algunas personas en el camino hasta que lleguemos a nuestra mesa, te dejaré sola algunos minutos en lo que saludo a otras más y luego regresaré para que abramos el baile—

— ¡¿Abriremos el baile?!— Sintiendo pánico inmediatamente—

—Tengo que hacerlo, soy el anfitrión, pero estaremos bien— Saliendo del auto mientras a ella le abrían la puerta para ayudarla a bajar.

Sakura bajó sin estar preparada para lo que venía, varios fotógrafos tomaban fotos de ellos, algunos en específico de ella, preguntándose quien sería la hermosa acompañante de Shaoran Li. La castaña sujetó del brazo al ambarino temiendo perderse en el mar de gente que estaba llegando.

—Buenas noches Sr. Li— Llamó un hombre de edad madura.

—Buenas noches Sr, Takahashi— Respondió el castaño —Es un gusto que haya podido acompañarnos—

—Ni que lo digas— Mirando a la esmeralda— Tú debes ser la acompañante del Sr. Li este año— Extendiendo la mano para saludarla.

—Si…Sakura Kinomoto—Correspondiendo el saludo, sintiéndose algo ofendida por el comentario —Es un gusto—

—El gusto es mío— Diciendo aquello con cierta lujuria que incomodó a la chica.

—Sr. Takahashi, si me disculpa debo llevar a MI ACOMPAÑANTE s nuestra mesa— Dejándole claro que no le permitiría acercarse a la castaña.

—Claro que sí Sr. Li, con su permiso— Sabiendo que no era buena idea hacerlo enojar.

—Lo siento Sakura, solo le gusta fastidiar—

—No te preocupes— Dijo para aminorarlo aunque la espina de aquel comentario ya había hecho mella.

Los castaños siguieron avanzando, saludando a muchas más personas hasta que por fin llegaron a su mesa, compartida con algunos concejales de la corporación— Estos son nuestros asientos, enseguida regreso, voy a saludar a otras cuantas personas— Dándoles un beso en la mejilla luego de ayudarla a sentar.

Un mesero se acercó a la castaña ofreciéndole una copa de champagne, lo cual aceptó sin dudar para tranquilizarse, pensó. Varios minutos pasaron pero el ambarino no regresaba, Sakura estaría aburriéndose de no ser porque un hombre de cabellos oscuros se acercó, saludándola cordialmente.

—Buenas noches Señorita—

—Buenas noches— Respondió de igual manera.

—Disculpe mi indiscreción pero debo decirle que es la mujer más hermosa que he visto esta noche—

—Oh…yo…gracias— Sintiéndose incomoda, no le desagradaba el comentario pero no estaba bien que lo aceptara.

—Mi nombre es Joshua Takahashi ¿Puedo saber el suyo?— Notando inmediatamente el apellido.

—Sakura…Sakura Kinomoto—

—Señorita Kinomoto, he venido los últimos cuatro años a esta fiesta y nunca la había visto ¿Es alguna nueva inversora? ¿O trabaja en uno de los muchos negocios de los Li?—

—Ammm no, solo he venido de acompañante—

—Entonces puedo preguntar ¿Dónde está su pareja? Porque es casi inaceptable que la hayan dejado sola—

—Shaoran tuvo que ir a saludar otras personas—

— ¿Shaoran? ¿Se refiere a Shaoran…Li?— Tragando en seco.

—-Sí—

—Disculpe haberla molestado, por favor no le menciones esto al Sr. Li— Retirándose rápidamente, Sakura lo siguió unos segundos con la mirada escuchando algunas risillas por parte de las otras personas en la mesa "Shaoran de seguro tenía mucha presencia" se dijo así misma.

Una chica rubia de ojos verdes de un tono distinto a los de ella y con un vestido bastante revelador se sentó a un lado mirando fijamente a la castaña.

— ¿Tú eres la acompañante de Shaoran Li de la que todos los hombres hablan esta noche?— Mirándola de arriba abajo.

—Yo soy la acompañante de Shaoran esta noche, de lo demás no tengo una respuesta— Respondiendo de forma calmada.

—Yo soy Noriko Takeuchi, miembro del concejo de la corporación Li y también una expareja de Shaoran— Causando una punzada de sorpresa en el pecho de la esmeralda.

—Yo soy Sakura Kinomoto, amiga de Shaoran— Tratando de no verse afectada por lo anterior.

— ¿Amiga? Yo pensé que ustedes eran amantes— Riendo de forma cínica— Entonces no sé por qué estoy perdiendo mi tiempo aquí, ya se me hacía raro que Shaoran estuviera saliendo con alguien como tú—

— ¿Alguien como yo?— ¿A qué se refería con aquello?

—Sí, se nota que tú no eres de nuestro mismo círculo social— Levantándose de la silla— Yo podría arrebatarte fácilmente a Shaoran si decidieras salir con él. Que te quede claro— Alejándose de ahí con una sonrisa triunfadora.

La castaña quedó son ceño fruncido evidentemente muy molesta, pero también dándole cierta razón, ellos en ningún momento habían sido del mismo círculo social, así que posiblemente había marcadas diferencias entre ambos— ¿Listas para bailar?— Interrumpió de repente sus pensamientos el ambarino asustándola ligeramente al estar desprevenida.

—Ahh…sí— Dándole la mano para que la guiara a la pista.

Ambos empezaron aquel vals, Shaoran estaba sonriente, se sentía feliz con aquello— Esto me recuerda al baile escolar—

—Es verdad— Tratando de olvidar el mal momento— Aún me cuesta creer que dejaras que tu prometida se marchara molesta—

—A mí me cuesta creer que tú me sugerirías serle infiel—

—Bueno, no pensé que fuera conmigo—

—Yo creo que lo presentías, muy dentro de tu ser— Acercándola más hacia él, acariciando discretamente la piel desnuda de ella, con sus dedos.

—Claro que no— Sonrojándose con la cercanía y el tacto en su piel.

— ¿Estás segura?— Riendo ante la confusión de la esmeralda, acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla, la primera pieza ya había terminado dando por iniciada la cena baile.

Luego de bailar un par de valses se fueron a sentar para empezar la cena, la mesa estaba cubierta de diferentes cubiertos que Sakura no estaba segura de su función, discretamente el ambarino le mostraba cual y como usarlo, todos los platillos fueron totalmente nuevos pero deliciosos.

— ¿Te gustó la cena?— Viéndola disfrutar hasta el último bocado.

—Todo estuvo exquisito— Dando un sorbo a una copa de champagne.

—Me lo imaginé— Chocando ligeramente su copa con la de ella.

— ¿Y eso por qué fue? ¿Celebramos algo?—

—Sí, que pude convencerte de estar aquí hoy— Haciéndola reír un poco con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—Hola Shaoran— Interrumpió una voz femenina.

—Eres muy malo, no me has saludado en toda la velada— Haciendo una voz empalagosa.

—Lo siento Noriko, tenía que inaugurar el baile—

—Debiste haberme dicho, yo con gusto habría sido tu pareja— Mirando de reojo a Sakura.

—Lo siento, pero he venido con ella, es mi amiga Sakura Kinomoto— Contestó cortésmente, mirando a la castaña con cariño.

—Oh bueno— Fingiendo una sonrisa— Pero tendrás que bailar conmigo por lo menos una pieza—

—Si hay tiempo, lo haré— Como odiaba a esa mujer, era muy insistente y en cuanto lo veía acompañado de alguna mujer lo abordaba con cualquier pretexto, que bueno que nunca había salido con ella.

—Está bien, nos vemos luego— Marchándose molesta.

El resto de la velada la castaña se comportó distante, solo hablaba lo necesario sonriendo alguna que otra ocasión. Cuando por fin la cena dio por terminada ambos fueron hasta el auto de él, que ya se encontraba frente al salón traído por uno de los empleados, se pusieron en marcha y Shaoran no tardó en darse cuenta que algo no estaba bien con ella.

— ¿Estas bien Sakura?— Preguntó el ambarino al notar el prolongado silencio de la chica.

—Sí, lo estoy— Fingiendo volviendo su vista hacia la ventana del coche.

—No te creo— Estacionando el auto frente a la casa de la chica.

—En verdad, estoy bien— Dándole un beso en la mejilla al ambarino —Nos vemos Shaoran— Bajando del auto, siendo seguida por él, quien la tomó de la mano para evitar que siguiera avanzando.

—Por favor dime que pasó esta noche, estabas bien cuando llegamos, pero al final de la velada te veías distante ¿Hice algo que te molestara?—

—Es mi culpa— Mirando afligida al chico— Yo soy la que no puede con esto—

— ¿Qué quieres decir?— Acercándola un poco más a él.

—Hoy en la cena me di cuenta que tú y yo venimos de realidades diferentes, jamás podría encajar en tu vida, soy solo una chica normal— No sé por qué pensé por un instante que lo de nosotros podría funcionar—

—Sakura, no te entiendo, es decir a ti nunca te había importado eso…— Tomándola de la mejilla para que lo mirara.

—Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo…las personas cambian, yo cambié y tú también lo hiciste — Derramando algunas lágrimas.

—Eso no es cierto— Acercando su rostro hasta unir sus labios con los de ella, aquello sorprendió a la castaña que trató de rehusarse al principio, pero esa sensación encendía su corazón, sus sentidos, su alma, esa sensación era tan familiar como si los años no hubieran pasado, Shaoran la besaba con ternura, envolviéndola en un abrazo para evitar que huyera, ella le correspondía animosamente; aunque hubiera olvidado los besos anteriores, este no lo olvidaría, no le permitiría olvidarlo. Se separó lentamente deshaciendo la unión entre sus labios.

—Sakura…— Sonriéndole mientras ella todavía parecía estar perdida dentro de todas esas sensaciones— Estoy seguro de que las sensaciones que tienes son la mismas de la primera vez…eso no ha cambiado, podemos intentarlo…intentarlo de verdad…no importa que piensen los demás…yo te amo…te amo desde hace muchos años…— Viéndola con sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas, sin decir nada y sin alejarse de él, se acercó de nuevo robándole un segundo beso, uno más intenso, lleno de pasión siendo correspondido en su totalidad, ninguno de los dos quería detenerse…querían continuar…continuar hasta el final.

El ruido de un celular rompió la burbuja en la que estaban —No contestes— Suplicó el ambarino al ver el nombre de quien insistentemente llamaba.

—Debo hacerlo— Alejándose de él para contestar la llamada— Hola Yukito—

—Hola Sakura— Respondieron del otro lado de la línea— Quiero avistarte que llegaré en media hora a tu apartamento.

— ¿Qué no habías dicho que llegarías hasta mañana?— Tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos.

—Lo sé, pero últimamente no hemos hablado y tampoco haz contestado mis mensajes, por lo que decidí faltar a la última noche del congreso para verte lo más pronto posible—

— ¿No sería mejor vernos mañana? Ya es muy tarde…—

— ¿Acaso no quieres verme? Cuando recién salí no parabas de preguntar si podría volver antes—

—Si quiero verte…es solo que pensé que estarías cansado— Mirando de reojo al ambarino que cada vez demostraba más sus ojos llenos de dolor.

—No importa…espérame—

—Está bien…yo te esperaré— ¿Por qué le hacía esto? Aparecer en el último minuto cuando estaba a punto de entregarle su corazón a otro hombre.

—Te veo en un rato…Te amo—

—Yo…igual— Colgando la llamada.

—Shaoran yo…— Mirando su ceño fruncido, pero con un rostro completamente afligido —Debo regresar a mi apartamento, mi prometido viene para acá— Tratando de no romper en llanto de nuevo.

—Sakura…ven conmigo— Extendiéndole la mano.

—No puedo Shaoran— Con su voz quebrada.

—Claro que puedes— Acercándose a ella.

— ¡No puedo! No puedo hacerle esto, ¡Él se quiere casar conmigo! ¡Tú no!— Llorando.

— ¡Eso no es verdad!— Perdiendo la paciencia— ¿Recuerdas el anillo que usaste para las sesiones? Es mío…yo lo mandé a hacer para ti—

—No, no…no puede ser— Cubriéndose la boca con su mano, incapaz de creer lo que escuchaba.

— ¡Por dios Sakura! ¡Te iba a pedir matrimonio! ¡En contra de mi familia! ¡En contra de mi padre! Por eso abrí el café, porque mi padre me amenazaría con desheredarme y teniendo un ingreso propio, podría tener un comienzo a tu lado…sin que nadie se interpusiera…—Soltó por fin aquel secreto, con la mirada cristalina y la adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo— Tienes que creerme—

—No puedo Shaoran…ya no— Llorando amargamente ¿Debería creerle? ¿Cómo?

—Bien Sakura, ya has tomado tu decisión, no te molestaré de nuevo— Subiendo a su automóvil, marchándose de ahí apresuradamente, dejándola en medio de la calle con el corazón a punto de romperse de nuevo.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

Sakura entró a su apartamento deshaciéndose inmediatamente de su ropa y accesorios, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos, se sentía mal, su corazón le reprochaba lo que acababa de hacer "Tú sabes bien que él te ama" "Se ha ido, tal vez para siempre" "¿Fue correcta la decisión que tomaste?" "¿Si lo hubieras seguido?" "¿Si hubieras tomado su mano?" todo aquello giraba en su cabeza.

Entró a la ducha tratando de lavar su pesar con el agua de la regadera, pero no funcionaba, se quedó unos minutos inmóvil con el agua simplemente corriendo por su cuerpo, cerró la llave y salió poniéndose lo primero que encontró un short y una playera, su prometido debía estar por llegar y como invocándolo el timbre de la puerta sonó.

—Hola Yukito— Abriendo la puerta, intentando parecer la misma de siempre.

—Hola Sakura— Entrando al departamento, su traje estaba desprolijo, quizá por viajar varias horas en auto —Ya quería verte— Abrazándola muy fuerte y aspirando el aroma del cuello de ella, haciéndola sentir un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo — ¿Te acabas de duchar?— Sintiendo la humedad de su cabello.

—Sí— Se sentía extraño que la tratara así, nunca la había abrazado de esa forma.

—Hubieras esperado para ducharnos juntos— Alejándose un poco de ella.

— ¿Cómo?— Preguntó confundida, ellos nunca habían estado juntos, ni en la ducha ni en la cama, ni siquiera habían dormido una sola noche juntos.

—He decidido romper la promesa de esperar hasta que nos casemos— Besándola de forma agresiva acorralándola contra uno de los muros.

—Es-espera Yukito…— Trató de decir, sin embargo no tuvo éxito, el seguía besándola de forma intensa, desesperada, empujándola hasta que quedó recostada sobre el suelo, su cuerpo comenzó a ser acariciado con más tranquilidad, empezando a dejarse llevar por lo besos de su pareja que estaban siendo esparcidos sobre sus pechos, sus ojos esmeraldas permanecían cerrados imaginando que esas caricias provenían de otra persona, el ámbar de sus ojos penetraba cada parte de su piel, sus besos embriagaban su alma, cada gota de sudor representaba las ganas de sentirse unidos —Sakura…— Su voz ronca y profunda llenando de deseo sus oídos con una expresión cálida en su rostro "Shaoran" pensó "Si tan solo fueras Shaoran" esa frase en su cabeza la obligó a abrir los ojos, rompiendo completamente su ilusión, los cabellos castaños ahora se volvían platinados, la mirada ambarina perdía su color y la piel apiñonada ahora palidecía —¿Qué esta..?— Miraba confundida al hombre que intentaba despojarla de su ropa —Detente Yukito— Quitándolo de encima, incorporándose para cubrir de nuevo su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué pasa?— Intentando continuar.

—No quiero, no quiero tener relaciones contigo…— Dijo decidida.

— ¿Cómo?—

—No quiero…tener relaciones contigo…—

— ¿Por qué no? Se supone que nos vamos a casar…—

—Lo sé, pero siempre fuiste muy claro en eso, no entiendo porque de repente cambias de opinión—

—Qué más da que cambie de opinión, no es como si fueras virgen— Eso definitivamente era un reclamo.

— ¿Qué dices?— Sintiéndose atacada.

— ¿Me vas a salir ahora con que eres muy puritana? Por favor, estás tatuada, te has acostado con quien sabe cuántos hombres y practicas un deporte de prostitutas…cualquiera en la calle podría confundirte con una— Sakura se levantó sintiéndose dolida.

— ¿Qué te sucede? Tú no eres así— Mirándolo un poco incrédula, realmente nunca lo había visto actuar así.

—Y tú solo tenías que cumplir con tu obligación de satisfacerme— Saliendo del apartamento, dejando un poco asustada a la chica, quien se apresuró inmediatamente a ponerle seguro a la cerradura.

— ¿Qué fue eso?— Sentándose en el suelo — ¿Por qué se había comportado así? ¿Por qué lo había rechazado? Acababa de rechazar a su prometido ¿Por qué? Porque no es Shaoran— Siempre había tenido que ser él, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, el peso de sus hombros se acababa de esfumar, a la mañana siguiente lo buscaría para decirle sus sentimientos.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

Azotó la puerta con fuerza, quedando en la oscuridad de su departamento, se sentía molesto y dolido ¿Pero por qué? Si casi todo era su culpa, pensaba. Encendió la luz y fue directo a la cocina sacando una cerveza de la nevera, la destapó dándole un gran sorbo para luego ir hasta uno de los sofás y dejarse caer en él.

Si tan solo la hubiera dejado en paz, si tan solo no hubiera vuelto a su vida, si tan solo no se hubiera enamorado de ella…eso era imposible, desde el momento en que fue consciente de sus sentimientos supo que nunca podría olvidarla —Sakura…— Lo había arruinado, había hecho las cosas mal desde un principio…era joven y temerario, no podía…no quería resignarse a la idea de no verla, no estar junto a ella, pero justo en el momento más crucial, su valentía lo abandonaba al ver que la dueña de su corazón no le había entregado el suyo.

Su mente empezó a llenarse de recuerdos quedando estancada en la última ocasión que pudo estar con ella.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

Hacía frío eran alrededor de las siete de la tarde, había caminado en círculos al menos una hora, llevaba dos días reuniendo el valor de buscar a la hermosa chica de ojos esmeraldas. Acababa de recibir una noticia que le revolvía el estómago, Meiling estaba embarazada…seis semanas ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido? Dejarse emborrachar por la pelinegra hasta el punto de no recordar nada…ahí estaban las consecuencias.

Se sentó en una banca, cerca del edifico de la castaña pensando en que hacer, ya tenía el anillo listo, el vestido, solo faltaba la novia, pero ahora…su conciencia le decía que debía hacerse cargo de ese niño lo que implicaba que debía casarse con Meiling ya que su padre no permitiría otra cosa, sin embargo si Sakura correspondía sus sentimientos y aceptaba su propuesta, no le importaba en lo más mínimo perder su herencia o estatus social…había abierto un café con el que le estaba yendo bien, podía darle una vida decente y pagar manutención para su hijo, se decía fácil todo aquello.

Llevó su mirada hasta las personas que caminaban yendo y viniendo, su corazón se aceleró cuando la vio entre la multitud, hermosa, delicada, con sus brillantes esmeraldas mirando el semáforo de la avenida esperando por cruzar, en aquel momento su cabeza se llenó de ella dejando de lado cualquier otro pensamiento. Se levantó apresurado corriendo hasta alcanzarla, le tomó la mano sintiendo su corazón dar un salto de alegría —Sakura— Dijo al tiempo que ella volteaba para averiguar quién osaba tomarle su mano.

—Sha…oran— Ya habían pasado unos meses desde la última vez que lo había visto, su corazón se encogió al intuir el motivo de su visita…acostarse con ella y desaparecer al día siguiente —¿Qué haces aquí?— Soltándose de su agarre intentando alejar su corazón de él.

—Vine a verte— Resintiendo el acto anterior, ella solo agachó la mirada, sonriendo de forma melancólica.

—No respondiste ninguno de mis mensajes o llamadas…—

—Lo sé, pero los he leído todos…perdón por no responder tus llamadas—

—Siempre lo haces…ya me he acostumbrado— Dejando salir una diminuta lágrima de sus ojos.

—De verdad lo lamento, en verdad quisiera poder hacerlo— Limpiando a la fugitiva de su rostro, sabiendo que vendrían más — ¿Puedo besarte?— Sabiendo la respuesta.

—No— Soltando más lágrimas.

—Entonces ¿Puedo abrazarte?— Pero ella solo negó con su cabeza, el nudo en su garganta le impedía hablar— Por favor— Envolviéndola en un abrazo, reconfortante y cálido haciendo que la chica soltara completamente en llanto sobre su hombro. No le importaba que las personas quedaran viéndolos, él aceptaba toda la culpa de aquello, lentamente y con temor la castaña correspondió el abrazo, tranquilizándose al pasar de los minutos.

— ¿Estas mejor?— Una vez que el llanto cesó.

—Sí— Secando una última lágrima.

— ¿Puedo besarte?— Sonriéndole como siempre.

—No— Sacándole la lengua.

—Anda solo uno— Haciendo su voz profunda y sexy, sintiendo como la chica se estremecía.

—Me da vergüenza…aquí— Con su rostro sonrojado mirando cómo la gente se les quedaba viendo.

—Está bien— Dándole un beso en la frente.

—Compré té de cerezo ¿Quieres tomar un poco?— Su invitación era tan inocente.

—Por supuesto— Sonriendo mientras ambos emprendían marcha al apartamento de ella, a unos metros de distancia.

Una vez en el diminuto apartamento, que solo constaba de un baño completo, una cocineta y el área de dormir, Shaoran se sentó cerca de la única ventana, esperando a la chica quien estaba preparando el té.

—Shaoran ¿Podrías sacar de mi bolso de la escuela una caja con galletas? Por favor— Quitando el agua del fuego.

—Sí— Yendo hasta el bolso, sacando la caja — ¿También lo has comprado?— Mirando que la caja lucía lujosa, por decirlo de alguna manera.

—No, un compañero de clase me las ha regalado— Llevando las tazas con la bebida caliente y sentándose a un lado de él.

— ¿Sin un motivo?— Los celos se hicieron presentes en su mente, pero no tenía derecho a decirle nada.

—En una ocasión me estaba platicando sobre lo deliciosas que eran estas galletas, así que le dije que tenía que probarlas alguna vez y hoy llegó con una caja, pero no aceptó que se las pagará— Este chico parecía tener intenciones ocultas, pensó el ambarino aguantándose las ganas de decir cualquier cosa —Oh vaya, de verdad están muy buenas— Dándole un mordisco a la primera —Pruébalas Shaoran— Ofreciéndoselas.

—Mmmm— Haciendo una pequeña mueca de no querer hacerlo.

— ¿No quieres?— Agachando un poco la cabeza con tristeza.

—Si— Tomando una y comiéndola— Está rica— No podía negar que estaban deliciosas, además ella las estaba compartiendo con él y no con el otro chico.

—Verdad que si— Sonriendo — Me han prestado una película ¿Te gustaría verla conmigo? Aunque es de romance, tal vez no te interese— Quedando pensativa.

—Está bien, no me molesta que sea romántica— Era la primera vez que ella le proponía algo así, usualmente no quería convivir con él e inventaba excusas.

—Entonces pondré la computadora— Levantándose y acomodando las cosas — Tengo algunas frituras ¿Te gustaría comer?—

—Claro ¿Dónde están? Yo las sirvo— De repente una sensación cálida invadió su corazón, era un momento único, como si de verdad fueran una pareja.

—En aquella parte de la estantería— Señalando la esquina derecha. El ambarino sirvió las frituras en un plato y comenzaron a ver la película. Ambos estaban muy a gusto comentando y riendo alguna escena graciosa; cuando esta película finalizó decidieron mirar otra, ahora sería una de acción.

La noche avanzaba mientras ellos continuaban viendo una película más, la cual no terminaron de ver ya que se quedaron dormidos, Shaoran despertó cuando se transmitían los créditos de la película, viendo adormilado a la castaña profundamente dormida. Apagó la computadora y cargó a la chica hasta la cama cobijándola, pensó en irse pero realmente quería estar con ella, así que se acurrucó con ella, abrazándola y sintiendo la cálida respiración de ella sobre su pecho acercándose inconscientemente más cerca de él, el castaño le dio un último vistazo para luego quedarse dormido.

A la mañana siguiente el sol apenas se empezaba a dar sus primeros rayos del día, la castaña se revolvió ligeramente en la cama al sentirse un poco apretada, abrió los ojos con pesadez encontrándose al momento con Shaoran que aun dormía, la estaba abrazando y sus piernas estaban entrelazadas por eso no se podía mover mucho. Lo miró extrañada, era la primera vez que dormían juntos hasta el día siguiente y con sus ropas puestas, su corazón estaba feliz…se acomodó un poco y volvió a dormirse, todavía era muy temprano

Dos horas más tarde fue el ambarino quien despertó, mirando el lugar en el que estaba topándose inmediatamente con la chica que ahora lo abrazaba por el torso, acarició su rostro causando que ella empezara a reaccionar, mirándolo con esas hermosas esmeraldas.

—Buenos días preciosa— Le dijo besándole la frente.

—Buenos días Shaoran— Sonriendo —Lo siento ayer me quedé dormida—

—Yo también me quedé dormido— Mirando sus esmeraldas más brillantes— Y en un lugar sin haber sido invitado—

—Jajaja ¿Qué dices? Pero si ya te has quedado antes— Sin sentirse mal por decir aquello.

—Lo sé, pero esta vez…fue diferente— Ella entendió perfecto a que se refería.

— ¿Te gustaría desayunar conmigo?— Incorporándose sobre la cama— Pero tengo que comprar despensa porque no hay mucho en el refrigerador—

—Te acompaño, sirve que despertamos— Levantándose de la cama y estirando su cuerpo.

— ¿Seguro? Puedo ir yo sola, no está lejos el supermercado— Levantándose también.

—Te acompaño Sakura— Verla hacía que todos sus problemas quedaran de lado, no sabía que pasaría después, pero definitivamente quería disfrutar hasta el último momento.

Los castaños salieron del edificio caminando algunas cuadras hasta un pequeño supermercado donde a Sakura le gustaba adquirir su despensa. Escogieron algunas cosas como leche, huevos y verduras.

— ¿Ha encontrado todo lo que buscaba?— Preguntó la cajera al par de chicos, pero dirigiéndose principalmente al ambarino.

—Sí, gracias— Respondió Sakura, sacando dinero para pagar.

—Yo pago— Se apresuró a decir el ambarino sacando una tarjeta de crédito de su cartera.

—No es necesario Shaoran— Insistiendo.

—Ya me invitaste ayer, además me quedé a dormir toda la noche…YO PAGO— Recalcando lo último, dándole la tarjeta a la chica que miró asombrada ya que el banco emisor era de muy alto prestigio, no cualquiera tenía una de esas, lo cual causó que mirara con molestia a Sakura que realmente no lo notó.

Una vez de regreso en el apartamento, prepararon un rico omelette que Shaoran se encargó de preparar— Lamento que tuvieras que preparar el desayuno— Le dijo la castaña mirando el primer intento por su parte que parecía solo una plasta negra en la sartén.

—No hay porque disculparse— Riendo de su fracaso— No me molestaría cocinarte todos los días— Arrepintiéndose un poco de decir aquellas palabras ya que ella desvió su mirada tratando de ocultar el dolor que reflejaban —Sakura…—

— ¡Bien vamos a desayunar!— Cambiando abruptamente el tema— Oh vaya, esto está realmente bueno, se te da muy bien la cocina—

—Que puedo decir…soy perfecto— Bromeó al respecto sin insistir en el tema anterior.

— ¿Ya estás trabajando Shaoran?— Preguntando por primera vez en mucho tiempo sobre la vida del ambarino.

—Sí, ya tengo un año como aprendiz en la compañía Li— Tal vez de verdad podría tener una oportunidad — ¿Y tus estudios como están Sakura?—

—Me he esforzado mucho así que espero que en los próximos exámenes me vaya bien— Sonriéndole.

—Me alegra mucho, serás una excelente ingeniera—

—Por supuesto que sí— Guiñándole un ojo— ¿Quieres ducharte? Ninguno de los dos se ha duchado —

—Solo si después me acompañas a comprar algo más que ponerme porque no quiero quedarme con esta ropa el resto del día— Eso podía ser una perfecta excusa para tener una cita, después de todo nunca habían tenido una.

—Antes muerto que sencillo ja, ja, ja, está bien, te acompañaré— Levantando los platos de la mesa— Entra a ducharte primero en lo que lavo y limpio la cocina—

—Gracias— Yendo hacia el baño.

Luego de un par de horas los dos estuvieron listos para salir, saliendo del edificio — ¿Quieres ir en el metro o prefieres ir en taxi?—

—Tomemos el metro, no conozco bien las rutas pero me imagino que tu si—

—Por supuesto ¿A dónde quieres ir?—

—Quiero ir a la gran plaza que está en el lado oeste de la ciudad— Agradecía que Meiling estuviera estudiando en el extranjero, así no se toparían con ella—

—Vaya…bien, entonces caminemos a la estación— Esa plaza era muy grande y sus precios excesivamente altos.

El paseo en el tren fue tranquilo, no había tanta gente, pero la mayoría de las chicas miraban fijamente al ambarino y con cierta envidia a la castaña, cosa que la estaba incomodando.

—Shaoran ¿Te han dicho que llamas mucho la atención?—

—Ja, ja, ja, ¿Por qué lo dices?—

—Todas las chicas de este vagón te quedan mirando y me miran feo a mí—

—Bueno no puedo evitar ser atractivo, y tú puedes encender más la envidia en ellas—

—Yo porqué querría hacer eso…— Haciendo puchero.

—Sólo decía…— Mirándola fijamente con sus penetrantes ojos ámbar, haciéndola sonrojar y desviar su mirada. Shaoran dejó de mirarla para mirar a las chicas a su alrededor quienes realmente lo miraban, en ese instante sintió una pequeña mano temblorosa entrelazarse con la suya, lo cual lo hizo voltear encontrándose con el rostro de la castaña totalmente rojo, sonrió un poco para corresponder totalmente a ese gesto, escuchando un suspiro de alivio por parte de la chica. Durante todo el trayecto no soltaron sus manos.

Por fin llegaron a la gran plaza, llena de aparadores por doquier con grandes y lujosas tiendas, además de una sección de comida muy variada — ¿A dónde quieres ir primero?— Preguntó la esmeralda.

—La tienda donde compro ropa está en el segundo piso ¿Subimos?—

—Claro, tú eres el guía—

—Bienvenidos— Les recibió una mujer a la entrada de la tienda. Caminaron hasta una sección con camisas y suéteres ligeros ya que comenzaba a enfriar — ¿Te agrada esto?— Señalando una camisa blanca con cuadriculado azul a juego con un suéter azul rey.

—Se ve muy bien, sobre todo si lo combinas con un pantalón en color caqui—

—Entonces busquemos uno— Yendo a la sección de pantalones, tomando algunas opciones para probar.

— ¿Nos vas a probarte más camisas?—

—'¿Quieres que me pruebe más? Realmente si este atuendo te gusta, para mi está bien usarlo— Terminándose de probar la ropa.

—Te ves muy bien así—

—Entonces vamos a pagarla para cambiarme— Yendo a la caja.

Luego de salir de la tienda pasearon entre las tiendas, riendo y platicando llegando hasta la zona de comida, donde buscaron algo que comer llegando así a un restaurante de ramen probando y compartiendo sus platillos.

—Estuvo delicioso— Dijo la castaña sobando su estómago.

—Es verdad, nunca había comido en ese lugar—

—Gracias por pagar mi parte de la comida—

—Ni lo menciones, hay que ser considerados con los jóvenes estudiantes, en este caso tú— Guiñándole un ojo mientras tomaba su mano de nueva cuenta— La película que quería ver ya se estrenó— Mirando los afiches cerca de la entrada— ¿Quieres verla conmigo?—

— ¿Ahorita?—

—Si mira, hay una función próxima a comenzar— Checando los horarios— Vamos ¿Si? Yo invito—

— ¿Otra vez? No puedo—

—Por favor, no me importa pagar si es contigo— Haciendo que su rostro se ruborizara.

—Está…bien— Siguiendo al chico hasta la taquilla.

Escogieron los lugares en la parte alta de la sala, acompañados de palomitas y refresco, Sakura miraba interesada la película, mientras el castaño le lanzaba miradas furtivas de rato a rato, estaba más interesado en ella que en el filme. Y como todo un ciclé pasó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de ella atrayéndola hacia él, quien lo miró un poco desconcertada sonrojándose, él sonrió ante su gesto. Sus miradas no dejaban de provocarse, el ambarino dudaba, no quería arruinar la tarde, pero realmente parecía que quería ser besada, así que sin seguir pensándolo…se acercó lentamente uniendo sus labios en un beso lento pero muy profundo, sensual y excitante, sus lenguas se tocaban suavemente agudizando todos sus sentidos, un leve roce entre sus pieles significaba una corriente eléctrica recorriendo su cuerpo, terminaron el beso cuando se dieron cuenta que los créditos de la película habían comenzado y la gente estaba empezando a despejar la sala.

—Creo que debemos irnos— Le dijo la chica, todavía embelesada por lo ocurrido.

—Creo que si…pero dame unos minutos— Respirando profundamente tratando de "calmar" su animado cuerpo, causando que la castaña soltara unas risillas.

De regreso, el tren estaba completamente atestado por lo que los castaños estaban apretados en una pequeña esquina del vagón, cosa que no le importaba al ambarino ya que podía rozar "accidentalmente" el cuerpo de la chica que no dejaba de estremecerse, no quería que su deseo disminuyera, todo el trayecto se encargó de "animarla".

Una vez en el departamento de la Sakura, los besos no se hicieron esperar intensificándose inmediatamente, Shaoran la acorraló contra la puerta levantándola de las piernas para que ella lo envolviera por la cintura, separando sus labios para besarle el cuello, chuparlo y morderlo, dejando tal vez algunas marcas que se notarían al día siguiente.

La llevó hasta la cama donde la sentó quitándole la blusa y el sujetador, dejando su torso desnudo, la volvió a besar recostándola, sus manos se movían sobre sus cuerpos de forma desesperada, ambos estaban muy excitados notándose sus anisas de consumar aquello —Shaoran…tu ropa— Articuló con dificultad.

—Quítamela— Le respondió incorporándose, la esmeralda rápidamente sacó el suéter, tardándose más con la camisa, nunca pensó que fuera tan tortuoso el desabotonarla, besó cada parte de la piel que iba quedando a su alcancé, mordiendo con fuerza algunos lugares —Tranquila hermosa, podrás comerme completamente en un momento— Admirando como ella lo miraba desde abajo, con sus pechos apretados entre sus brazos y moviéndose al compás de su respiración. Shaoran se levantó de la cama deshaciéndose del resto de su ropa dejando que su pareja admirara por unos segundos su completa desnudez —Es tu turno— Le habló jalándola un poco de las piernas hasta la orilla de la cama, quitando la minifalda de mezclilla y las diminutas bragas de encaje que estaban humedecidas por su deseo, tocó suavemente su entrepierna sintiendo como sus dedos resbalaban gracias a la lubricación —¿Puedo penetrarte?— Le preguntó con las ansias a flor de piel, sintiendo que perdía la razón, ella solo asintió mientras sentía los dedos de su acompañante moverse plácidamente sobre su sexo.

Shaoran buscó su cartera, sacando un preservativo de ella colocándolo rápidamente en su erección, se posicionó entre sus piernas acomodando cada una sobre sus hombros, penetrando rápidamente el cuerpo de la chica arrancando un gemido en ambos, agachó su torso hasta poder besar a la castaña agradeciendo la gran flexibilidad de ella.

El vaivén inició rápido y marcado, la sensación era realmente placentera, Sakura no podía dejar de gemir y suplicar porque no se detuviera, estaba tan llena de excitación que su cuerpo no tardó en regalarle el primer orgasmo, aumentando la rapidez de las embestidas al sentir los espasmos apretar su miembro—Shaoran…más despacio…— Suplicó un poco ya que se estaba perdiendo de nuevo en placer, nunca había terminado dos veces seguidas pero esta parecía ser la primera vez.

—No puedo…tu interior se siente…increíble— Respondió con dificultad, bajó las piernas de la castaña hacia su lado izquierdo, viendo sus redondeados glúteos que lo incitaron a darle una ligera nalgada.

—Shaoran…hay mucha fricción…no puedo— Su cuerpo terminó por segunda vez, sintiendo como el ambarino también terminaba, recargándose con dificultad sobre la cama, su fuerza de repente se había esfumado. Lentamente salió del cuerpo de la esmeralda, desplomándose a un lado de ella, la miró un momento, dándole un beso en la frente antes de pararse e ir al baño.

Cuando regresó Sakura ya estaba poniéndose su ropa de nuevo, con su mirada perdida en un punto de la habitación, el ambarino se acercó sentándose a un lado de ella— Sakura ¿Estás bien?— Al verla distraída, vistiéndose él también.

—Si…— Mintió, sabía que después de eso él se marcharía por quien sabe cuánto tiempo más…otra vez había cedido ante su corazón.

—Sakura— Le dijo tratando de llamar su atención, ese era el momento de preguntarle, pensó— Te amo Sakura— Las orbes esmeralda se abrieron, para luego desviarse hacia otro lado, sin decir ni una sola palabra…eso hizo eco en el corazón de Shaoran que se encogió con su indiferencia —Sakura…Te amo— Volvió a repetir sin respuesta, se acercó a ella tratando de abrazarla, pero inmediatamente fue rechazado, sintiendo su corazón comenzar a latir de miedo e inseguridad—Sakura ¿Me amas?— Preguntó directamente, causando un sobresalto en la castaña, sin embargo aún no había respuesta —Por favor…di que me amas— Comenzando a sonar suplicante, ella nunca le había dicho que lo hiciera pero entonces ¿Por qué lo recibía cada vez? —Sak…—

—Lo siento…—Se apresuró a decir, sin mirarlo —Yo no…te amo— Algo dentro de Shaoran se rompió al oír eso, estaba tan lleno de miedo y dudas que no podía distinguir si ella mentía.

—Di que me amas…— Sonriendo tristemente— Por favor Sakura— Suplicó una última vez.

—No puedo…no te amo Shaoran— Al borde de las lágrimas— Lo siento— Todo era mentira, pero no podía permitirse esos sentimientos por él, no con la relación que tenían.

—Está bien Sakura…no puedo obligarte a sentir eso por mí— Levantándose para tomar sus cosas —Me voy…me la he pasado de maravilla contigo hoy— Si tan solo ella lo hubiera mirado habría visto el dolor y tristeza reflejados en sus ojos tanto que ahora estaban cristalinos.

Una caricia en la mejilla de la chica, fue su despedida, abrió la puerta saliendo de aquel lugar, suplicando para que ella fuera tras él, pero eso no ocurrió…llegó hasta su auto que llevaba todo ese tiempo aparcado cerca de ahí y ahora tenía una multa de tránsito, tomó el papel y subió, quedando recargado en el asiento mirando el paisaje solitario de las calles, buscó en la guantera sacando una pequeña caja verde, la abrió y pudo contemplar el hermoso anillo de compromiso, de repente una pequeña gota cayó sobre él, seguida de algunas más. El ámbar de sus ojos se fundía con las lágrimas que rodaban una a una por sus mejillas, estaba llorando ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que lo había hecho? No podía recordarlo.

Estando solo en medio de una calle vacía, se permitió materializar su tristeza en cada lágrima derramada…

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

Sus orbes ámbares osaban traicionarlo de nueva cuenta, un par de lágrimas rebeldes se escaparon de sus ojos, limpiándolas inmediatamente —¿Por qué no puedo ser feliz contigo?— Preguntó al aire —Realmente pensé que esta segunda oportunidad podía ser el inicio de algo…que equivocado estaba— No la buscaría más…no la amaría más…esta vez era definitivo.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

 **Para terminar por hoy quiero agradecer a todas las personitas que me alegran el día dejándome un comentario, de verdad que sus comentarios alimentan mis ganas de seguir escribiendo, tambien a las personas que son lectores pasivos porque sé por experiencia que a veces no dan ganas de dejar comentarios ja, ja,** **ja, pero el hecho de que sigan cada capítulo me hace feliz-**

 **Y también quiero dar un agradecimiento especial a sslove que cada capítulo me ha dejado un comentario que siempre me anima, así que te dedico este capítulo por eso de que quieres que Shaoran la tenga más difícil ja, ja, ja.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos! Hago acto de aparición después de muchooo tiempo, lamento la demora, empecé a trabajar y aun no me acostumbro a los horarios, no tengo tiempo de nada, casi literal...ya no veia la hora de terminar el capitulo y poder compartirlo con ustedes, así que estado haciendo el esfuerzo de escribir en cada momento libre por lo que me he visto obligada a escribir en mi celular y tal vez encuentren mas errores de los habituales U.u.**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo y por sus comentarios, esta historia es por y para ustedes.**

 **Les dejo el enlace de mi otra historia por si les interesa leerla** **s/11697522/1/Resplandor-de-Luna**

 **Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor son propiedad de las chicas CLAMP, en cambio la historia es de mi autoria.**

 **El capitulo contiene Lemon...disfrútenlo ^-^**

 **=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/==/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/==/=/=/=/==/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/==/==/===/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=**

 **C** **apítulo 7**

La maleta ya estaba lista, solo lo indispensable para un viaje de ida, sentía un poco de resaca, había bebido de más la noche anterior ¿Pero quién no lo haría en esa ocasión? Tratando de ahogar su corazón roto en alcohol sin éxito alguno, una tormenta de nieve estaba prevista para esa tarde así que quería salir lo más pronto posible en su avión, con suerte viajaría sin retrasos.

Shaoran Li se iría de Japón por tiempo indefinido; desde Hong Kong manejaría las empresas, como lo había hecho años antes cuando estaba casado con Meiling, esa era la única forma que había encontrado para no buscar a la ojiesmeralda.

—Qué forma de pasar la navidad…— Soltó mientras llamaba a su chofer para que lo llevase al aeropuerto.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

Se despertó muy temprano en la mañana, estaba nublado y parecía que haría frío todo el día, miró su celular buscando la hora, 8:30 am. Se levantó apresuradamente para ducharse y salir en busca del chico de cabellos chocolates.

Ya casi lista, buscaba sus llaves desesperadamente por todo el departamento, hasta que el sonido de la puerta la interrumpió, se preguntó quién sería ya que no esperaba a nadie. Abrió la puerta y se desprendió un poco al ver a la persona que se encontraba ahí — ¿Podemos hablar Sakura?— le preguntó el chico de cabellos platinados y rostro arrepentido.

—Yo…está bien, pasa— Dejándolo entrar. Fueron hasta la mesa del comedor tomando asiento.

—Antes que cualquier cosa, quiero pedirte una disculpa por mi comportamiento de ayer, no sé qué me pasó— Haciendo una cara de genuino dolor, que por un segundo hizo dudar a la chica, para luego aclarara su mente inmediatamente.

—Pensé que tendría más tiempo para encontrar la forma de decírtelo, pero es cierto que tenemos que hablar…—

—Sé que no he estado muy al pendiente de ti y que tal vez estés molesta, pero es por el bien de los dos, es importante para mí y estoy un poco decepcionado de que no lo sea igual para ti— Tomándola mano de ella, quien reaccionó quitándola.

—Perdóname por no poder ponerte por encima de mis intereses— Cómo no se había dado cuenta de esto antes —Yo ya no quiero seguir así—

— ¿Qué quieres decir? Yo no te entiendo…te he tratado bien— Sonando un poco molesto.

—Tal vez…pero no es el tipo de trato que quiero, no quiero ser solo tu muñeca de compañía a la que solo necesites para las cenas formales o para estar en casa, ahora lo sé…intenté no verlo, pero ese sería mi destino si continuo esto contigo, es por eso que te dejo ir…ya no me voy a casar contigo—

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Posponer la boda?—

—No, terminar nuestro compromiso y por lo tanto nuestra relación…Ya no te amo—

— ¿Qué?— Realmente no terminaba de procesar lo que oía.

—Yo te quise mucho…el día que nos conocimos fue un día muy especial, yo había tenido un accidente menor en la fábrica donde daba mis prácticas y tú eras interno en urgencias en el hospital donde me llevaron, realmente pensé que nuestro encuentro tenía un significado, tú me miraste tan dulce y me pediste disculpas por pensar que era la mujer más linda que jamás habías conocido, lo lamento Yukito…intenté amarte, pero no pude…mi corazón se reusó—

—Sakura… ¿estás diciendo que nunca me amaste? ¿Entonces porque aceptaste casarte conmigo?—

—Porque intenté convencerme de que era lo correcto, que contigo tendría la estabilidad emocional que tanto necesitaba—

—Hay algo que no me estás diciendo ¿verdad?— Ella se sorprendió, dándole con ello la razón— ¿Qué es aquello que te causa dudas?— La chica realmente dudaba de hablarle de Shaoran.

—Antes de conocerte…había un hombre—

—Es el hombre que me imagino que se atrevió a robar tu pureza— Ella solo se sonrojó.

—Si…yo me enamoré de él completamente, pero también sufrí cada vez que lo veía, sabía que no podíamos estar juntos…—

—Entonces no entiendo cuál es el problema—

—La vida lo puso de nuevo en mi camino, haciendo que me dé cuenta de que lo sigo amando—

— ¿Lo volviste a ver? ¿Cuándo?—

—Hace unas semanas…ese sentimiento que creía extinto, volvió a resurgir…no puedo casarme contigo, sabiendo que él está ahí…—

—Sakurita…tú no sientes amor…— Acariciando su rostro—Debes estar confundida solamente— Suspirando— Que alivio, pensé que realmente se cancelaría la boda—

— ¿Que dices? No entiendo—

—Todo eso se te pasará luego de casarnos—

—No me voy a casar contigo, te lo he dicho—

—Claro que sí, eso que sientes no es amor—

—No me digas lo que siento, yo estoy segura de lo que hay en mi corazón, no habrá boda— Dándole el anillo.

—Sakura no podemos cancelar la boda ¿Sabes cuánto dinero ya han invertido mis padres en ella?— Molesto por su terquedad.

—No lo sé…—

—Mucho Sakura, si tanto quieres cancelar la boda…entonces primero tienes que pagarles el dinero a mis padres, como disculpa por tus errores—

—Pero, yo no tengo tanto dinero—

—Bien entonces, la boda sigue en pie— Levantándose del asiento.

— ¡No me puedes obligar!— Le dijo molesta con su mirada cristalina

—Ya veremos pequeña Sakura— Sonriéndole para luego irse, dejando a la castaña en un dilema.

Sakura suspiró y sollozó un poco por el coraje, lo solucionaría de alguna forma. Se dio unos pequeños golpecitos en las mejillas para dejar de llorar, se limpió el rostro y salió en busca del ambarino.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

10:45 horas.

Sakura llegó lo más pronto al edificio tocando el timbre del apartamento de Shaoran, sin recibir ninguna respuesta…volvió a insistir pero no había resultado. Sacó su celular y lo llamó, pero la llamada fue directo a buzón, intentó otro par de veces pero nada. Envió textos, insistió con las llamadas y siguió tocando el timbre, sin éxito alguno…temor empezaba a recorrer su cuerpo ¿Qué debería hacer? Envió un mensaje a Tomoyo, esperando no molestarla, minutos más tarde que parecieron horas la amatista la llamó.

—Hola Tomoyo…lamento molestarte— Se apresuró a decir.

—Sakura, no sé dónde está Shaoran…si tú no me avisas yo ni me entero, le llamé varias veces pero su celular está apagado—

—Lo sé— Sintiéndose decepcionada, Tomoyo era su última alternativa.

—Lo siento Sakura, debo colgar, pero si sé algo de él…prometo llamarte—

—Gracias Tomoyo— Cortando la llamada.

Se sentó junto a la puerta del edificio, esperando para saber si el castaño volvía, al menos una hora pasó y aun no volvía ni respondía sus llamadas. Un anciano caminaba hacia el edificio, deteniéndose junto a la chica.

—Señorita, disculpe la molestia pero no puede sentarse aquí afuera— Le dijo de forma amable.

—Lo siento— Levantándose rápidamente —Solo estoy esperando a alguien que vive aquí—

— ¿A quién busca? Si me permite preguntar—

—A…— Dudó— A Shaoran Li—

—El anciano se sorprendió un poco — Muy temprano en la mañana cuando yo salí a dar un paseo, vi al Sr. Li subiendo a un auto con una maleta, tal vez va a hacer un viaje o algo así, no deberías estar aquí afuera esperándolo en el frio, podría hacerte daño, además el pronóstico del tiempo indica una tormenta para hoy, procura regresar a casa— Haciendo un ademán para retirarse.

—Gracias— ¡¿Una maleta?! ¿Por qué? ¿A dónde iría? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Su corazón se aceleró por el miedo ¿Y si nunca lo volvía a ver? La horrible sensación que tuvo cuando se fue la última vez, resurgió haciéndola estremecer, no quería sentirse así…esta vez no lo permitiría.

Corrió hacia la avenida y tomó el primer taxi al aeropuerto, si pensaba viajar lo más seguro es que estuviera en ese lugar. La tormenta de nieve se avecinaba el cielo estaba nublado y algunos copos empezaban a caer. El tráfico era horrible…el camino al aeropuerto fue eterno.

13:07 horas

Bajó rápidamente del taxi y corrió, buscando a alguien que pudiera informarle, sin embargo al no conocer el destino ni la hora, no había casi nada por hacer, desesperada, la esmeralda corrió, buscando entre las personas, causando la sospecha de los policías que no dejaban de mirarla, pero a ella no le importó siguió buscando hasta que lentamente su resistencia se iba mermando, le faltaba el aire y las esperanzas. Se detuvo en una banca por unos segundos, aun no podía rendirse, su teléfono sonó y rápidamente lo sacó de su bolsillo, contestando.

—Hola Tomoyo— Respondió agitada

—Sakura, ya encontré a Shaoran…—

— ¿Dónde está?—

—Camino a Hong Kong, lo siento Sakura intenté detenerlo pero no me quiso escuchar, ni siquiera me dejó terminar de hablar cuando cortó la llamada ¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre ustedes para que haya decidido irse?—

Sakura no podía hablar, un nudo en la garganta se formaba en su garganta —Cometí una tontería Tomoyo…— Dijo conteniendo las lágrimas —Tengo que colgar Tomoyo, muchas gracias por tu ayuda.

Sakura bufó y apretó su celular con mucha fuerza como si eso ayudara en algo, no sabía que hacer hasta que una idea descabellada le saltó, lo seguiría hasta Hong Kong, las cosas no podían terminar así. Corrió hacia la primera aerolínea y preguntó por el próximo vuelo a dicho lugar, sin embargo no encontró boleto y no sólo eso, no había disponibilidad hasta entrado enero, siguió preguntando entre las aerolíneas, pero obtenía la misma respuesta…no había vuelos disponibles, además estaban comenzando a ser retrasados por la tormenta…de ninguna forma podría salir de ese aeropuerto.

15:54 horas.

Dio una última vuelta por todo el lugar, pero su esperanza se esfumó al ver como cada vuelo se cancelaba, se sentó en una banca y sacó su celular para llamar de nuevo al ambarino, pero fue en vano, nadie atendió. Pequeñas gotas caían sobre la pantalla de su celular deslizándose, los sollozos se hicieron cada vez más fuertes no importándole que las personas comenzarán a mirarla, su corazón estaba tan angustiado, era una tonta…había dudado tanto. Estaba tan absorta en su pesar que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Se encuentra bien señorita?— Preguntó una voz masculina pero gentil.

La castaña no se molestó en mirar, sólo asintió tratando de controlar su llanto.

—Lo lamento, pero no le creo…las mujeres hermosas no lloran porque si— Ahora Sakura escuchó con más atención volteando su rostro para poder mirar a aquel hombre— Si estás llorando por causa de un hombre que planeaba huir una vez más y que al final se ha arrepentido…eres una tooonnta— Haciendo énfasis en lo último.

—Shao…ran— Fue lo único que pudo articular antes de ponerse a llorar de nuevo con más fuerza, por lo que el castaño sólo se limitó a abrazarla, sonriendo al sentir como ella se aferraba muy fuerte a él.

Luego de unos minutos la esmeralda por fin se calmó lo suficiente —Lo siento Shaoran…— Hipeo mirándolo con sus ojos hinchados.

—No lo hagas Sakura, no te disculpes…ambos hemos cometido muchos errores— Limpiando los restos de lágrimas que aun escapaban de sus ojos —Sakura, sólo hay una cosa que quiero escuchar de ti…que he querido escuchar de ti desde que me enamoré ¿Sabes qué es?—

—Shaoran…Te Amo— Sonriendo y llorando un poco, realmente estaba muy sensible.

—Te Amo Sakura— Abrazándola y suspirando al escucharla por fin decir aquello— Estoy tan feliz— Besando su frente, para luego besarla suavemente con ansias, ansias de sentirse completamente correspondido —Estás tiritando…— Cortó el beso al sentirla estremecerse por el frío.

—Yo salí…muy deprisa— Respondió un poco avergonzada ya que por fin se daba cuenta de toda la atención que llamaban.

—No quiero que te resfríes— Dándole su abrigo.

—No te preocupes…— Sacándose la prenda

—Estaremos aquí un buen rato, no quiero que te desmayes o te pase algo, por favor— Poniéndola de nuevo en los hombros de la chica.

— ¿Por qué estaremos aquí un rato?— Acomodándose el abrigo.

—Por la tormenta el aeropuerto y las carreteras están cerradas hasta nuevo aviso—

— ¡¿Qué?! Eso no puede ser…— Dijo sin pensar.

— ¿Hay algún problema con que nos quedemos aquí?— Sin embargo no fue necesaria una respuesta ya que el fuerte gruñido del estómago de la castaña contestó primero, suplicando por algo de comer.

—Lo siento…yo je,je,je— Respondió avergonzada.

— ¿Hace cuánto que no comes?— Preguntó un poco preocupado.

—Pues…yo, este…no estoy muy segura…creo que desde ayer— Agachando su cabeza.

—Apenas te estás recuperando, no debes hacer eso— Levantándose de su asiento y extendiéndole la mano —Hay un restaurante aquí, vayamos— La castaña no objetó nada, realmente moría por comer algo.

Los dos castaños fueron hasta el restaurante que afortunadamente quedaban mesas vacías dadas las circunstancias, se sentaron en un pequeño rincón en una mesa para dos, que les ofrecía cierta privacidad, Sakura ordenó algo ligero ya que aunque tuviera bastante hambre, no quería enfermar del estómago, Shaoran en cambio sólo pidió una taza de café.

— ¿No vas a comer?— Preguntó la castaña.

—Estoy bien así, yo no me he brincado las comidas— viéndola de forma acusadora pero sonriente.

—Lo siento…— Desviando la mirada.

— ¿Por qué no habías comido?— Mirándola un poco dudoso.

—Es que me levanté dispuesta a buscarte y olvidé desayunar, pero antes de salir de casa Yukito fue a verme…—Viendo como el ambarino ponía una mirada un poco triste —Yo…le dije que ya no quiero casarme— Notando inmediatamente como cambiaba el semblante de su acompañante por uno lleno de sorpresa y alegría incontenible.

—Tu…lo dices ¿En serio?— Necesitaba volverlo a escuchar.

—Si…ayer tuvimos cierta discusión…y hoy volvió para disculparse, pero le dije que quería disolver nuestro compromiso—

—¿Cómo lo tomó?—

—Muy mal…me dijo que si quería disolver el compromiso primero debía pagarle a sus padres todo el dinero que habían invertido en la boda, como disculpa por mi comportamiento, de lo contrario me obligaría a casarme con él— Su mirada denotaba cierto temor—

—No puede obligarte— Acariciando su mano intentando darle seguridad.

—Pero…—

—No Sakura…a partir de hoy, cualquiera que intenté hacerte daño se las tendrá que arreglar primero conmigo…no estás sola y créeme que él no puede obligarte a nada— Sonriendo—En dado caso yo me encargaré de la deuda.

—Por supuesto que no, yo debo resolverlo, después de todo son las consecuencias—

—Puede ser, pero no quiero que te estreses por algo así, es mejor que me debas ese dinero a mí, que a esa clase de persona—

— ¿Entonces tú me prestarías ese dinero?—

—Puedo dártelo sin ningún inconveniente, pero no lo aceptarías así que te ofrezco prestártelo y que me lo pagues en mensualidades si te acomoda de esa manera, tampoco te cobraría intereses, pero en caso de que no puedas pagar una mensualidad…podríamos arreglarnos de otra forma— Mirándola de forma pícara y sensual.

—Eres un pervertido— Con su rostro todo sonrojado.

—Ja, Ja, Ja, y tú más por entenderlo— Le encantaba hacerla desayunar.

—Ash!— Sacándole la lengua.

El resto de la velada transcurrió entre risas y sonrojos, pláticas triviales y vino, se podría decir que aquello era una cita.

Eran ya las 11:30 pm y los caminos seguían bloqueados, la nieve había cubierto muchas carreteras y los trabajos de limpieza eran lentos.

—Parece ser que aún no hay paso hacia aquí, les tomará algunas horas más despejar las calles— le dijo el ambarino a Sakura quien parecía ya tener un poco de sueño — ¿Ya quieres dormir?—

—Estoy bien— Le respondió bostezando.

—Claro que no, ya tienes sueño— Buscando un lugar con la mirada donde sentarse —Vamos allá— Señalando un espacio en el suelo que afortunadamente estaba cubierto con una alfombra.

Ambos se sentaron en el suelo, mientras Shaoran acurrucaba a Sakura en su pecho recargándose los dos en un muro, pronto se quedaron dormidos dentro de la terminal del aeropuerto en víspera de Navidad, la mayoría de las personas estaba molesta por haber quedado varada en aquel lugar, sin embargo los castaños, estaban felices y tranquilos, se tenían el uno al otro.

Eran alrededor de las cinco de la mañana cuando por fin llegaban a casa, su chofer se había apiadado de ir por ellos luego de que los caminos habían sido despejados, prometiéndole una paga extra a su salario, Sakura estaba muy somnolienta así que no puso mucha resistencia cuando el castaño la mandó a dormir en su alcoba mientras él se quedaría en el sofá cama.

Shaoran se acomodó en el sofá casi desplomándose sobre él, se puso las cobijas y apagó su celular, no quería ser despertado por nadie. Cerró sus ojos y se dispuso a dormir, pero sólo pasaron unos segundos cuando escuchó la puerta de su cuarto abrirse y los casi inaudibles pasos acercarse a él. La chica de ojos esmeralda sigilosamente se metió entre las cobijas y se acurrucó junto con el ambarino.

Shaoran volteó hacia la chica y abrió los ojos para mirarla, ella permanecía con los ojos cerrados y respirando tranquilamente como si un poco de sonambulismo la hubiera atacado, el castaño sonrió y se acercó despacio para abrazarla pasando su brazo por debajo de cabeza, ella al sentir los movimientos simplemente se acurrucó entrelazando sus piernas con las de él acercándose lo más que pudo y así se quedaron dormidos el resto de la mañana, definitivamente era la mejor Navidad que había pasado en años, pensó antes de perderse en sus sueños.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/==/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

El reloj que adornaba la pared del comedor marcaba las 10:30 am, la calle estaba muy tranquila y la mayoría de los negocios estaba cerrado, ya que las personas se encontraban en casa, celebrando la Navidad con sus familiares. El primero en despertar fue Shaoran, sintiéndose un poco confundido al haber dormido tan profundamente, miró un poco a su alrededor encontrándose con su acompañante de cama, que aún lo abrazaba, se movió un poco intentando sacar su brazo que se encontraba totalmente entumido por haber estado debajo de la chica durante mucho tiempo, empezó a sentir dolor en cuanto lo movió aguantando las ganas de quejarse, pero fue en vano ya que los movimientos hicieron despertar a Sakura, que lentamente y frotá ojos despertó mirando al ambarino sin entender todavía lo que pasaba, sus mejillas se pusieron completamente rojas ¿Cómo había terminado ahí?

—B-buenos días Shaoran…— Agachando la mirada avergonzada.

—Buenos días preciosa— Sonriéndole al verla confundida y aun sobando su brazo —Solo viniste al parecer de forma inconsciente y te metiste en las cobijas—

—Lo siento…soy un poco sonámbula a veces…— Mirando cómo se frotaba el brazo — ¿Estás bien?—

—Sí, es que me quedé dormido en la misma posición y se entumió, pero pronto pasará—

Sakura asintió, mientras se acercaba de forma tímida y le daba un abrazo al castaño —Feliz Navidad Shaoran— Sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza.

—Feliz Navidad Sakura — Correspondiendo al abrazo, estando totalmente emocionado por ser correspondido en plenitud por fin —Esta es la mejor Navidad, yo te amo— Estrujándola un poco en un abrazo efusivo —La verdad me gustaría seguir así abrazado contigo, pero ya tengo mucha hambre— Incorporándose en la cama y estirando su cuerpo —La próxima vez dormiremos en la cama— al escuchar su cuello tronar.

—Se me hace raro que tengas un sofá cama cuando vives solo ¿O es que solías tener visitas seguido?— Incorporándose también.

—En realidad lo conservé luego de mi divorcio con Meiling, discutíamos mucho y varias veces a la semana tenía que dormir en la sala, por lo que decidí comprarlo y dormir un poco más cómodo— Hablando de aquello tranquilamente.

—No me imagino, todo lo que pasaste con ella— Abrazándolo por la espalda.

—No tienes que hacerlo— Sonriendo y regodeándose en los brazos de la chica — Vamos a desayunar, creo que tengo ingredientes para preparar panqueques ¿se te antoja?—

—Claro que sí, vamos— Dándole un beso en la frente y levantándose.

Luego de varios minutos su desayuno quedó listo y se dispusieron a comerlo viendo las series de navidad que cada año se repetían —Me gusta mucho esta película— Dijo el chico viendo una versión antigua de la famosa historia "Un cuento de navidad".

—Igual a mí me gusta mucho, cuando era pequeña solía mirarla mientras abría mis obsequios— Comiendo de su plato.

El ambarino se paró rápido de su asiento y fue hasta la habitación regresando con una pequeña caja de regalo —Yo…compre esto para ti…— Un poco sonrojado.

—Shaoran gracias…no debiste molestarte— Recibiendo el obsequio —Además yo no he comprado un obsequio para ti—

—Me diste el mejor obsequio que pude tener, que dijeras que me amas— Invitándola a abrir el regalo— Dado que no estuviste muy contesta con las joyas que te di la última vez…pensé que algo más sencillo sería de tu agrado—

—Gracias— Abriéndolo, la pequeña caja contenía un juego de pendiente con una pequeña perla y un collar del que pendían tres pequeñas perlas, joyería delicada perfecta para usar día con día —Es muy hermoso Shaoran…en la primera oportunidad lo usaré—

—Sakura…— Haciendo una pausa, se sentía ligeramente nervioso — ¿Te gustaría quedarte aquí conmigo hasta que pase año nuevo?— Viendo que ella se ponía un poco seria —Es decir…quiero pasar tiempo contigo, salir a comer, al cine, pasear o solo mirar televisión…no busco sexo, yo puedo seguir durmiendo aquí en el sofá si te hace sentir mejor— Sabiendo que ella no querría esa clase de contacto.

La esmeralda se sorprendió de su petición, se sentía emocionada y realmente no le importaba que llegar a algo más, ahora estaba completamente segura de que esta vez él no la abandonaría —Me encantaría Shaoran, pero sugiero que yo sea la que duerma aquí, en el sofá o…dormir los dos juntos en la cama— Con su rostro sonrojado al decir lo último.

— ¿Estás segura? Me agrada más la última sugerencia— Sonriendo emocionado —Estaré yendo a la oficina algunas horas al día pero en cuanto llegue podemos ir a donde tú quieras— Levantando los platos del desayuno— ¿Quieres tomar una ducha? Luego podemos ir a tu departamento por las cosas que quieras traer—

—Si…pero no tengo ropa…—

—No te preocupes por eso, ya sabes que puedes usar algo mío— Verla avergonzada por algo así, después de que la última vez ni se había fijado en ese detalle, le causaba cierta gracia y ternura —Ve a ducharte, ya sabes que puedes usar cualquier cosa del baño—

—Gracias— Levantándose en dirección al baño.

Sakura entró al baño donde se deshizo de toda su ropa, realmente sentía que necesitaba aquel baño, había corrido bastante el día anterior. Se metió a la ducha relajando su cuerpo al sentir las gotas de agua caliente.

Cuando salió de la ducha encontró ropa limpia doblada sobre el tocador; una playera y pantalón de ejercicio holgado. Se colocó primero la playera que le quedaba tan larga que le tapaba incluso el trasero, después se puso los pantalones, teniendo que arremangarlos ya que eran demasiado largos, salió del baño yendo hasta la sala donde se sentó cerca del ambarino —He terminado —Secando su cabello con la toalla.

—Muy bien…me ducharé yo— Levantándose.

Al cabo de un rato ambos estuvieron listos, saliendo del edificio en dirección al apartamento de la chica.

—No hay muchos autos— dijo la chica, al ver las calles casi desiertas.

—La navidad hace que todos prefieran estar en casa— El teléfono de la esmeralda empezó a sonar, distrayéndolos era Tomoyo quien llamaba.

—Hola Tomoyo—

—Hola Sakura ¿Cómo estás? He estado llamando a Shaoran desde temprano, pero no he tenido respuesta, incluso marqué a la residencia Li de Hong Kong, pero me han dicho que no ha llegado, me he comenzado a preocupar—

—Tranquila Tomoyo, yo sé dónde está…— Riendo un poco.

— ¿Dónde? Sabes algo que yo no ¿Verdad?—

—Shaoran está aquí conmigo, vamos en su auto en dirección a mi apartamento—

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero cómo?! ¡Ahh!—Haciendo un drama característico de ella— ¿Entonces por qué no me contesta? Ponme en altavoz quiero decirle unas palabras—

—Está bien—Poniendo el altavoz.

— ¿Shaoran?—

—Hola Tommy—

— ¡¿Cómo que hola?! ¡¿Dónde has estado hombre desconsiderado?! ¡Me tenías a Sakura y a mí muy preocupadas!—

—Lo siento— Riendo— Ayer estuve todo el día en aeropuerto, luego encontré a Sakura y desde entonces he estado con ella—

— ¿Es eso verdad Sakura?—

—Si…—

—Entonces ustedes… ¿Están bien?—

—Ja, ja, ja, ja ya lo averiguarás— Tomando el celular de ella— Nos vemos Tommy— Colgando para luego apagar el teléfono.

— ¿Eso estuvo bien?— Preguntó la castaña.

—Ella estará bien— Devolviéndole el teléfono — Ya llegamos—Estacionando el auto.

Subieron al apartamento, Sakura empezó a empacar mientras el ambarino se sentaba en el comedor encendiendo su celular, para revisar los mensajes y notificaciones que tenía, la gran mayoría eran de Tomoyo y un mensaje de su madre preguntándole si se encontraba bien, suspiró al saber que de seguro la amatista le había dicho algo. Al ser un poco tarde en el lugar donde ella se encontraba, decidió responder el mensaje.

"—Hola madre, estoy bien, me encuentro en Japón…Feliz noche buena—"Allá aun no era navidad, se sorprendió al recibir respuesta casi inmediatamente.

"—Que bueno que estés bien, Tomoyo me llamó preocupada por no poder localizarte…hemos conocido a unas personas y amablemente nos invitaron a su fiesta de noche buena…Feliz navidad hijo ¿Cómo estás?—"

"—Estoy bien…estoy muy feliz…hay una chica, ella es muy importante—"

"—Me alegro mucho hijo…espero que las cosas marchen bien entre ustedes y que me la presentes algún día—"

"—Por supuesto que la conocerás, de eso estoy seguro—"

"—Te quiero mucho hijo, cuídate y estamos en contacto—"

"—Cuídate madre, me saludas a tu esposo—"

—Estoy lista— Interrumpió la castaña con una sonrisa y cargando una maleta.

—Pensé que solo ibas por unos días— Riendo al ver el enorme tamaño de la maleta.

— ¿Es mucho? Tal vez debería cambiar por otra— Empezó a balbucear nerviosa.

—Te puedes quedar todo el tiempo que quieras— Caminando hasta ella —Eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido— Acariciando su rostro.

—P-pero que dices…estoy toda desarreglada— Sintiéndose tímida, por la penetrante mirada ámbar que la observaba fijamente—

—Eso es lo que lo hace mejor…tan sencilla y hermosa— Su corazón latía acelerado, se sentía como colegial, con un amor tan intenso llenando cada parte de su ser, un beso cargado de ternura desapareció la distancia entre ambos, el ligero roce entre sus labios era la más dulce agonía, sus lenguas se tocaban tímidamente, siendo precavidas de disfrutar cada segundo.

El castaño buscó de forma delicada la piel desnuda de la cintura de la chica, estremeciendo a ambos por el contacto—Shaoran…— intentó articular, aquella caricia la hacía sentir tan bien…quería sentir más…quería entregarse a él. El ambarino por su parte pensó que aquello no estaría bien…por más que quisiera continuar debía esperar a que ella estuviera segura así que despacio fue bajando la intensidad del momento, hasta separarse completamente de ella.

—Lo siento, no he querido incomodarte— Dándole un último beso en la mejilla.

— ¿De qué hablas?—Estaba confundida.

—Yo esperaré hasta que estés segura de continuar— Sonriendo mientras trataba de que se bajara la erección de su miembro.

—Shaoran…— Tomándole de la mano —Yo…— Estaba realmente nerviosa— ¿Podemos continuar?— Diciendo esto último casi de forma inaudible.

—Estás… ¿Estás segura?— No quería que se sintiera obligada—No tiene por qué forzarte—

—No lo hago…yo quiero hacerlo ¿Está mal?— Preguntó un poco nerviosa de parecer atrevida.

—No lo está…— Dándole un beso corto, pero lleno de deseo —Sin embargo, hay algo que debo decirte primero— Retomando las suaves caricias hacia su piel

— ¿Qué cosa…?— Hablando con dificultad, él la conocía tan bien.

—No tengo preservativos…si continuamos podrías quedar embarazada— Deteniéndose al sentirla tensarse con su declaración.

—Está bien Shaoran…quiero sentirte, sentirte completamente…— Abrazándolo intensamente.

—Preciosa…— Correspondiendo el abrazo —Si llega a ocurrir algo, ¿tendrías a mi hijo?— Aquella pregunta se le hizo extraña.

—Si…yo lo tendría— Siendo sincera, no podía pensar claramente en eso, pero definitivamente no interrumpiría un embarazo— ¿Podemos continuar?—

—Por supuesto…— Levantándola en brazos, yendo a la habitación.

El castaño la depósito lentamente en la cama, colocándose encima besándole el cuello con efusividad, entrelazando sus manos, los gemidos de la chica no se hicieron esperar, Shaoran se levantó para quitarse su playera y pantalón, quitándole a ella toda su ropa, quedando a su merced —Demonios…estás muy atractiva, tu tatuaje es tan…provocador— Arrebatándole cualquier comentario al besarla ferozmente

Los dos castaños continuaron con su juego, entre besos y caricias sintiendo la calidez de sus cuerpos, sintiendo el deseo desbordarse. Shaoran bajó lentamente por el vientre de ella, besando, lamiendo y mordiendo cada lugar que podía, llegando lentamente hasta su entrepierna acariciando primero con sus dedos, sintiendo la humedad acumulada en esa pequeña zona, deslizándose por cada pliegue llegando al botón rosado e hinchado, causando inmediatamente que Sakura arqueara su espalda en respuesta positiva a la acción, más no estaba preparada para lo que vendría; las suaves sensación de la lengua del chico sobre aquella zona.

—Shaoran, no…— Intentó detenerlo tirando suavemente de su cabello, pero fue en vano, el chico continuó con su labor, chupando y lamiendo probando aquel particular sabor que sólo había podido imaginar; en el pasado jamás ella le permitió probar el dulce néctar de su cuerpo, pero ahora la haría disfrutar de aquello se estaba perdiendo. Suavemente y con movimientos lentos introdujo uno de sus dedos, entrando y saliendo delicadamente buscando aquel distintivo lugar que la haría dobletear su placer, un gemido ahogado le hizo saber que lo había encontrado, sin pensarlo empezó a estimular ambos lugares escuchando de forma animada la reacción de ella, sabiendo que no resistiría mucho. Sakura sentía su vientre tensarse, apretó sus ojos justo cuando sintió toda aquella presión desbordarse en forma de espasmos, su mente estaba ligeramente pérdida, algunas lágrimas de placer resbalaban por su rostro, el ambarino se incorporó para mirar la excitante escena perdiendo con aquello la poca paciencia que tenía, retiró el bóxer de su cuerpo dejando al descubierto su miembro erecto y palpitante, se colocó entre las piernas de su chica y lentamente se fue hundiendo en su cuerpo sintiendo la calidez y la humedad envolver su erección —Esta sensación es inigualable…— Le dijo al oído mientras empezaba el vaivén de su cuerpo con embestidas rápidas, se sentía tan bien que no podía hacerlo más lento.

—S-Shaoran…— Intentó hablar justo cuando un segunda oleada de sensaciones se desbordó en su vientre, el castaño mordió el cuello de ella al sentir los espasmos alrededor de su miembro, más no sé vendría…quería sentir más tiempo la calidez de ser correspondido en cuerpo y alma. Abandonó el cuerpo de Sakura de forma abrupta causando el descontento de la chica que lo miraba confundida.

—Date la vuelta— Le pidió, viéndola hacerlo de forma insegura —Es una hermosa vista —Le dijo cuándo vio su delineada espalda y afinada cintura unirse a ese par de glúteos, ella se encontraba de rodillas y apoyada sobre sus brazos agradecida de que el no pudiera verle el rostro tan avergonzado que tenía, era la primera vez que lo hacían en esa posición.

Shaoran se posicionó de nuevo empujando dentro de la chica rápidamente, soltando un gemido ambos al sentir que la profundidad era mayor, las embestidas se reanudaron con igual rapidez, tomándole de la cintura a la esmeralda para darle mayor firmeza a las embestidas, el ambarino no pensó que aquella posición le brindaría el doble placer, sintiendo como su cuerpo estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, pero su compañera se le adelantó terminando de nueva cuenta haciendo que el chico se dejara llevar derramando cada gota de su semilla en el interior de la castaña. Abandonó el cuerpo de Sakura lentamente, besando su espalda en el transcurso, desplomándose después sobre la cama, respirando de forma agitada y con su cuerpo lleno de sudor.

Sakura se acomodó a un lado de él, tomándole la mano —No quiero volver a usar un preservativo— Dándole un beso en la mano—Se siente tan diferente, es increíble— Jalando las cobijas —Recostémonos un rato— Metiéndose en las cobijas con ella—

—Shaoran…Te Amo—

—Te Amo Sakura— Dándole un beso—Ya está oscureciendo, ¿te gustaría regresar? —

—Si…— Respondió incorporándose.

Los dos comenzaron a vestirse, la castaña se levantó buscando su ropa sintiendo casi inmediatamente como algo empezaba a deslizarse entre sus piernas— ¿Qué es esto?— Preguntó tocando el líquido.

—Ja, ja, ja, preciosa realmente eres encantadora—

—No te burles— Poniéndose su rostro muy rojo.

—Eso es mío…— Sintiéndose tal vez un poco orgulloso.

—Esto es muy vergonzoso— Tomando un poco de papel higiénico para limpiarlo.

—No lo es, es algo normal…no tienes por qué avergonzarte— Besándole su hombro—No te avergüences, terminemos de vestirnos ¿Si?— Sonriéndole, haciendo que ella le prestara menos importancia a aquellos detalles.

Terminaron de arreglarse, bajaron al auto con las cosas y se pusieron en marcha, la castaña se sentía tranquila por lo que había pasado, sin embargo se le vino a la mente aquella pregunta extraña que le hizo el ambarino— Shaoran…¿te puedo preguntar algo?—

—Claro preciosa…— Mirando el camino.

—Me preguntaste que si yo….tendría a tu hijo— Sintiendo algo extraño en su vientre al pensar en esa posibilidad—Sentí algo extraño cuando lo mencionaste…como si estuvieras…un poco temeroso— Los gestos de él se endurecieron un poco—Tal vez sea solo mi imaginación—Riendo nerviosa al ver que no reaccionaba—Ignora mi comentario…dije algo inapropiado—

—Lo siento Sakura…no hay nada malo en lo que dices— Sonriendo melancólico —La última vez que te vi, estaba muy confundido…yo quería casarme contigo, pero Meiling me acababa de decir que estaba embarazada—

— ¿Tienes un hijo?— Pensar en que le hubiera ocultado algo así…

—No, luego de nuestra discusión le dije a Meiling que me casaría con ella, solo por el bebé que estaba esperando del que ni siquiera estaba seguro que fuera mío…unos meses después de la boda, me llamó muy alterada diciéndome que había perdido a nuestro hijo, yo estaba muy triste…pero no podía culparla, fue por causas naturales, pensé. Las cosas se pusieron mal muy pronto así que no volvimos a intentarlo—Tomando un poco de aire—La última vez que la vi después del divorcio, me dijo que el hijo que esperaba en aquel momento no era mío, y que lamentaba mucho haberlo perdido, pero que en cambio si hubiera sido mío no hubiera dudado en terminar el embarazo, porque yo era una persona despreciable y no habría nadie que quisiera "hacerme el favor"— Intentando quitarle importancia.

—Eso es muy cruel…tú no eres despreciable— Se apresuró a decir, pero él seguía pareciendo desanimado.

—Para ella si lo fui…por eso me da un poco de temor, que algo similar pase— Apretando el volante—Pero eso no significa que quiera que quedes embarazada ahora…tu carrera apenas empieza—

—Sabes Shaoran, un mes después de la última vez que nos vimos antes de saber que te casarías, yo llegué a pensar que esperaba un hijo tuyo, tenía un retraso y estaba muy temerosa de hacerme una prueba y ni siquiera en ese momento cruzó por mi mente el no tenerlo…yo no te haría eso, no haría algo así—

—Oh, cielos…eso no me hace sentir mejor…debiste haber estado muy asustada, lo siento Sakura— Deteniendo el auto, abrazándola muy fuerte— Creo que de verdad soy un canalla—

—Claro que lo eres—Riendo, haciendo que el chico también riera— Pero eres el canalla más maravilloso que he conocido, TE AMO SHAORAN— Besándolo efusivamente.

Aquello fue correspondido de la misma manera, todo en el auto comenzaba a calentarse así que dieron marcha de nuevo porque la cama los esperaba…

 _ **CONTINUARÁ**_

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/==/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/==/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/==/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

¿Cómo les ha parecido el capitulo? Ya la historia ha pasado por el arco principal asi que pronto veremos el final...muy triste, me he superado a mí misma escribiendo esto así que estoy muy contenta, muchas gracias por leerme. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola a todos! Como siempre muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, sé qué he estado desaparecida y no había actualizado ninguna historia, una sincera disculpa por eso, como persona que ha decidido compartir esta historia, me debo a ustedes y a su paciencia por esperar cada actualización, así que por favor espero que disfruten este capítulo, y si pueden lean las notas finales porque quiero decirles algunas cosas :)**

 **Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor le pertenecen a las chicas de CLAMP, yo solo los uso para compartir esta historia.**

 **PD. ¿Hay alguna fan de Yuri! On ice por aquí? A mí me gustó mucho la historia.**

=/=/=/==/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/==/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/===/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

 **Capítulo 8**

28 de diciembre.

La alarma de su celular empezó a sonar, avisando las 7:30am, abrió sus ojos ámbares con pesadez ya que aún tenía mucho sueño y todo era culpa de cierta chica que dormía plácidamente a su lado, la castaña no parecía inmutarse por ningún ruido, posiblemente igual estaría exhausta.

Los últimos tres días habían pasado llenos de placer y pasión desbordada, ni siquiera se había presentado en la oficina el ambarino por lo que ahora a pesar de estar cansado, no podía seguir posponiendo el papeleo pendiente, así que se levantó estirando todo su cuerpo dejando su desnudez a la vista para luego entrar a la ducha.

Luego de varios minutos regresó a la habitación donde encontró a su compañera en el borde de la cama mostrando su espalda descubierta; una sensación de calidez recorrió su interior acelerando su corazón al instante, todavía no concebía del todo que ella estuviera ahí aceptando sus sentimientos, agradecía ahora todo lo que había vivido…si la recompensa era aquella imagen perfecta…todo, absolutamente todo había valido la pena.

Ella volteó mirándolo con una ligera sonrisa y su cabello alborotado —Buenos días Shaoran— Le dijo alegre.

—Buenos días Sakura— Respondió al tiempo que se acercaba para darle un beso en la mejilla — ¿Qué haces despierta?— Deberías seguir durmiendo…— Abrazándola por la espalda.

—Yo pensé que podríamos desayunar juntos antes de que fueras a la oficina…— Sintiendo la fría piel de él sobre su espalda.

—Claro que podemos, me daré prisa para ayudarte—

—Está bien— Poniéndose solo una playera que dejaba ver sus pantis de encaje.

=/=/=/=

—Sakura… ¿Te gustaría salir hoy?— Tomando un sorbo a su taza de café— Saldré como a las 6:00 p.m., pero podríamos ir al cine y cenar—

—Pero ¿No estarás muy cansado? Ayer dormimos tarde—

—No te preocupes, estoy bien…todavía soy joven— Respondió entre risas.

— ¿Pero qué dices? Si ya vas a cumplir treinta— Riendo con él.

—Creo que ya debería irme— Habló el ambarino después de terminar el desayuno y antes de que el deseo de volver a la cama con ella creciera más— Vendré por ti a las 18:30—

—Claro, te estaré esperando— Acompañándolo hasta la puerta, donde un corto beso fue su despedida.

La castaña se levantó del comedor, limpiando y ordenando el departamento, una vez que terminó se metió a la ducha, tarareando y cantando, sentía mariposas en el estómago de solo pensar en su cita.

Salió del baño dirigiéndose directamente al closet, buscando entre su ropa el atuendo adecuado para la tarde, su celular empezó a sonar así que fue a revisarlo, el numero era desconocido, pero supuso de quien se trataba, la llamada se cortó y unos segundos después un mensaje llegó a su bandeja de entrada "¿Por qué no contestas mis llamadas y mensajes? Tenemos que hablar— Yukito." esto decía el mensaje, Sakura suspiró pensando sobre lo que quería hablar con ella, si ya había dejado en claro que no se iban a casar. Una segunda llamada volvió a entrar del mismo número, descolgó dudosa de hablar — ¿Hola?—

—Sakura ¿Por qué no respondes mis llamadas? He venido a tu apartamento y tampoco te encuentro ¿Hasta dónde piensas llevar esto?—

—Ya te dije que no voy a casarme contigo—

—Entiende que no me puedes hacer eso, mis padres están furiosos y exigen que des la cara para aclarar esta situación—

—Me disculparé con ellos en su momento, pero no ahora—

—No quieren disculpas, quieren que cumplas lo que ya estaba planeado—

—No lo haré…—

— ¿Aún te estás viendo con aquel sujeto?—

—Sí y estamos bien—

—Lo de ustedes no va a funcionar, estaré en casa de mis padres hasta año nuevo, después de eso hablaremos, te encontraré de una u otra forma— Cortando la comunicación.

La chica se sentó en la cama sintiéndose un poco nerviosa y asustada ¿Realmente sería capaz de hacerle algo? Pensó por un momento agitando su cabeza para ahuyentar sus pensamientos, después de todo hoy sería un día especial.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

Eran apenas las 5:00pm cuando la castaña se paraba frente al edificio Li, había decidido darle una sorpresa al ambarino, de esta forma no tendría que buscarla hasta el departamento, se paró frente a la puerta llamando la atención del oficial que se acercó a abrir la puerta.

—Señorita Kinomoto, buenas tardes—

—Buenas tardes ¿Puedo subir a ver a Shaoran?—

—Sí, adelante…el Señor Li está en su oficina—

—Gracias—Entrando al edificio.

Sakura paró frente a la puerta de madera, tocando un par de veces, se arregló la falda que usaba y esperó hasta que la puerta se abrió.

—Sakura…— Pronunció sorprendido el ambarino, buscando su celular para ver la hora.

—Hola Shaoran—

—Por un momento pensé que se me había hecho tarde—

—No, es que yo pensé que tal vez era mejor venir para que no tuvieras que ir por mí hasta el departamento— Bajando la cabeza.

—Gracias, ha sido un lindo gesto— Sintiéndose nervioso, justo pensaba en ella y de repente aparecía frente a él— Ya casi termino ¿Quieres acompañarme?— Invitándola a sentarse.

—Si— Respondió con una sonrisa mientras entraba a la oficina.

—No hace mucho frío afuera ¿Verdad?— Viendo que estaba usando una falda.

—Bueno…en realidad si hace frio— Viendo de reojo como fruncía ligeramente el ceño.

— ¿Y entonces por qué te pusiste eso?— Reprochándole, no quería que pescara un resfriado.

—Es que yo quería verme linda para ti— Sonrojándose cada vez más— Porque hoy vamos a tener una cita—

—Eres una tooonta— Sonrojándose también— Siempre te ves linda— Tomándole una mano— Es verdad hoy tendremos una cita— Sonriendo —Debí arreglarme mejor—

— ¿Pero qué dices? Los trajes te quedan de maravilla— Mirándolo de arriba abajo— En verdad te ves bien— El teléfono de la oficina sonó, yendo el ambarino a contestar —¿Qué ocurre oficial?— Escuchando su respuesta— Está bien…la recibiré— Suspirando resignado —Gracias—

— ¿Vas a ver a alguien?— Preguntó curiosa la castaña.

—Si…Noriko quiere hablar conmigo sobre un proyecto ¿La recuerdas?— El corazón de la chica se encogió al escuchar ese nombre ¿Por qué justamente hoy? Pensó.

—Si…la recuerdo—

—¡Hola Shao!— Interrumpiendo en el lugar—Oh…pensé que estabas solo— Sonriendo de forma forzada al ver a la castaña, mientras caminaba hasta el castaño con sus tacones haciendo ruido sobre el piso de madera, para luego saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla que duró más de lo necesario.

—Sakura… ¿Puedes esperar afuera por favor?— Sintiéndose incomodo por la presencia de la rubia tan cerca de él.

—Claro…— Respondió mientras salía rápidamente, caminó hasta la recepción y se sentó, suspirando porque esperaba que no se demoraran mucho.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

La esmeralda miró de nuevo su celular, ya casi eran las siete y media de la noche, se asomó por las grandes ventanas que daban hacia la calle observando el paisaje nocturno, ya ni siquiera alcanzarían la película. Caminó de un lado a otro por unos minutos hasta que escuchó la puerta abrirse, miró a la oficina observando como Noriko salía rápidamente con evidente enojo, entró a la oficina yendo hasta el escritorio donde el hombre ya guardaba sus cosas.

—Si nos damos prisa, tal vez alcancemos la película— Tomando de la mano a la chica saliendo a prisa.

—Espera Shaoran— Tratando de detenerse —La película, ya empezó— Deteniendo por fin al chico—Al menos tiene como 15 minutos que comenzó— Mirando su rostro molesto.

—Lo siento Sakura…a pesar de que sería nuestra cita en mucho tiempo— Mirando a la chica que lucía un poco decaída —Te lo compensaré—

—Tal vez…deberíamos cambiarlo para otro día— Sonriendo de forma forzada— Podemos preparar algo en casa o pedir un pizza— Mirando el ascensor.

— ¿Estás molesta?— Aunque realmente ya sabía la respuesta.

—Si…un poco— Entrando con dificultad al pequeño espacio.

—Lo siento— Le dijo entrando con ella —No tenía previsto que Noriko tardara tanto en entender el proyecto—

— ¿Por eso salió molesta?—

—No…— Si no le decía todo, ella se enojaría aún más —En realidad intentó besarme y la rechacé…de nuevo—

—Lo supuse…— Sintiéndose celosa y aliviada —Ella me dijo en la cena que yo nunca sería su rival, en ese momento me sentí mal…pero ahora la que está saliendo contigo y la que dormirá contigo esta noche y muchas más, seré yo— Dando un ligero gritillo al sentir el elevador detenerse.

— ¿Ella te dijo eso?— Saliendo del ascensor.

—Sí, me imagino que ser tu exnovia le da seguridad—

—Espera un momento…yo nunca he salido con ella, está loca— Abrazando a la chica.

— ¿En serio?— Alegrándose internamente

—Si no fuera una inversionista, evitaría todo contacto— Alejándose para hablar con el guardia, dándole instrucciones antes de irse.

El auto de Shaoran ya esperaba afuera, así que los castaños entraron en él — ¿De verdad quieres ir al departamento?— Encendiendo el motor.

—No, yo quisiera salir contigo…todavía podemos ir al centro comercial donde está el cine, hay una pista de hielo ahí ¿Qué te parece?—

— ¿Pista de hielo? No sé patinar en hielo—

—Será divertido, yo te puedo enseñar— Sonriendo maliciosamente.

— ¿Estás pensando en todas las veces que me caeré, verdad?— Suponía que ese sería su castigo.

— ¿Lo crees? Ver a un casi treintañero con traje intentar patinar sobre el hielo y caer en el intento no creo que sea gracioso— Delatándose al reírse de tan solo imaginarlo.

—Ese pequeño cuerpo almacena mucha maldad— Riendo también.

Shaoran buscó estacionamiento y pronto los dos estuvieron en la pista de hielo; Sakura entró primero, dando algunas vueltas, aquello del patinaje se le daba muy bien — ¡Vamos Shaoran! Te perderás toda la diversión— Le gritaba desde el medio de la pista.

El ambarino por su parte estaba realmente avergonzado, muchas personas los miraban atentamente en tanto él caminaba hacia la pista con dificultad, colocó la primera cuchilla sobre el hielo con movimientos torpes y al poner la segunda cuchilla pasó exactamente lo que se esperaba, su trasero tocó de forma abrupta el hielo, las risillas de algunas personas no se hicieron esperar en tanto la castaña se acercaba riendo a carcajadas deteniéndose frente a él.

— ¿Estás bien?— Conteniendo la risa — Vamos, levántate…no puedes perder contra el hielo—

—Es fácil para ti decirlo— Poniéndose de pie con dificultad.

—Eres bueno para los deportes, seguro aprendes rápido— Ayudándole a dar sus primeros deslizamientos.

—Hace tiempo que no practico ningún deporte, solo me dedico a ir al gimnasio, así que debo estar muy rígido para esto—

—Tal vez, pero no creo que el orgullo del gran Shaoran Li se quiera ver afectado porque una chica mucho más pequeña le está ayudando a no caerse, deteniéndole de las manos— Desafiándolo como en los viejos tiempos.

Eso sin duda fue el motivo perfecto para que en tiempo record, el castaño aprendiera lo básico de tan difícil deporte, disminuyendo drásticamente sus caídas…siguiéndole el paso a la dulce mujer.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

La hermosa vista que le brindaba el último piso de aquel edifico hacía soportable el aire frío que embatia su rostro, haciéndole enrojecer las mejillas y enfriando su aliento hasta hacerse visible —Shaoran, ven a ver el paisaje…creo que pronto nevará— Refiriéndose al chico que permanecía sentado a un lado de ella sobre una banca.

Él solo se levantó mirándola a ella con el paisaje detrás, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro al concordar con que era una vista realmente embelesadora, se acercó tomándole la mano, sintiendo la gran diferencia de temperatura al sentirla tan fría —Tus manos están heladas— Envolviéndolas con las suyas para proporcionarles calor, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, se estaba poniendo nervioso…había algo que quería aclarar con ella y por alguna razón se le estaba haciendo difícil —Sakura— Le llamó para captar su atención—Hay algo que quiero aclarar contigo…— La chica lo miró confundida— Yo… no he sido claro y es un poco tarde para esto…pero, Sal conmigo por favor, sé mi pareja…— Contuvo la respiración, observando la reacción de la chica, ella sólo lo miró con una ligera sonrisa mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos esmeralda, solo asintió ante la propuesta para después ocultar su rostro en el pecho de él.

Sakura no había pensado en esa propuesta…le tomó por sorpresa y sus emociones se desbordaron en forma de lágrimas, no podía evitarlo así que simplemente se refugió en su pecho, lo abrazó muy fuerte sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo —Shaoran, si quiero salir contigo— Respondió más tranquila.

—Volvamos a casa— Respirando aliviado, caminando de la mano…tímidos, como dos personas que tienen una cita por primera vez.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

Las luces de la habitación estaban apagadas, apenas se veía algo gracias al pequeño haz de luz que se filtraba por las cortinas, sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban intensamente, mirando fijamente aquel par de ámbares, que se movían por la extensión de su rostro deteniéndose sobre sus labios, demostrando el anhelo de querer besarlos…ella se acercó despacio aprobando su deseo, sintiendo suavemente el roce entre ambos.

La tranquilidad de sus caricias, elevaba más su deseo…los días anteriores habían desbordado su pasión con cada encuentro, pero hoy…en ese momento, demostraban el sentimiento que compartían, no había prisa.

Lentamente se despojaron de sus ropas, contemplando sus cuerpos desnudos…no había pudor, solo el sentimiento de entregarse, complacerse…amarse. La más joven se acercó besando y mordiendo ligeramente el cuello del él, bajando lentamente por su torso dejando algunas marcas húmedas, el ambarino se dejaba llevar por cada gesto hacia su cuerpo, la castaña bajó sus manos por sus caderas hasta llegar a su erección frotándola suavemente entre sus dedos, arrancando un leve gemido de su compañero, sin previo aviso fue bajando su cuerpo hasta que su cabeza quedó a la misma altura de sus manos, sonrojándose completamente al ver la erección tan de cerca, pero antes de poder acercarse el ambarino la detuvo —No es necesario que lo hagas, no te fuerces— Le dijo aunque por dentro realmente quería que ella continuara.

—Sé que no soy buena porque nunca lo he hecho pero… ¿Puedo intentarlo?— Mirando suplicante.

— ¿De verdad quieres intentarlo?—

—Si…— Él solo sonrió dando su aprobación, Sakura lentamente retomó su labor, lamiendo la punta, acostumbrándose a la sensación, poco a poco fue introduciéndolo en su boca notando que era difícil debido al tamaño, apenas cubría una parte por lo que con ayuda de sus manos empezó lentamente el vaivén, sintiendo la completa reacción positiva por parte del ambarino que no dejaba de gruñir con cada embestida y no es que la chica fuera muy buena, pero el hecho que fuera ella quien lo hiciera lo excitaba de sobremanera, verla entre sus piernas totalmente vulnerable estaba acabando con su resistencia, cada movimiento inexperto, cada caricia, cada embestida, ella estaba saboreando ese lugar íntimo de su cuerpo, realmente disfrutando el darle placer.

—Debes detenerte, pronto terminaré…— Poniendo su mano entre los cabellos castaños, tratando de frenar sus movimientos, no logrando su cometido —En serio Sakura…si no te detienes, terminaré en tu boca…— Pero no había indicios de que fuera a detenerse, el ambarino sujetó con más fuerza de su cabello sin poder contenerse más, dejando salir aquel caliente fluido dentro de su boca, su respiración estaba agitada mientras sentía los remanentes de su orgasmo. La castaña se sentó a su lado igualmente agitada mirando como el ambarino tomaba un par de pañuelos desechables —Escúpelo aquí…—

—Yo…lo tragué— Respondió preocupada de haber hecho algo mal

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?— Preguntó sorprendido, ya que no debería tener muy buen sabor.

— ¿No debí hacerlo?—

—No es eso… ¿No te supo mal?—

—Bueno…su sabor no es del todo agradable, pero no es como si no lo pudiera tragar—

—Me sorprendes— La besó sintiendo un ligero sabor en sus labios que supondría era de él, más no le importó, ahora era su turno de disfrutar. Lentamente y con pasión empezó a devorar el cuerpo de la chica, degustando cada rincón de su cuerpo hasta llegar a su intimidad tocando suavemente con sus dedos, deslizándose entre los pliegues sintiendo el calor y humedad que desprendía, escuchando los leves gemidos que ella le regalaba.

—Detente…Shaoran—

— ¿No te gusta?— Sus labios decían algo que no iba acorde a los movimientos de su cuerpo.

—No es…eso, no…estoy acostumbrada, es vergonzoso— Trataba de decir.

—No me has dejado volver a hacerlo…realmente me gusta complacerte, me excita saborearte, besarte, escucharte…— Dándole ligeros mordiscos a sus muslos —Déjame hacerlo— Suplicó.

—Está bien…— Respondió, no podía negar que aquello se sentía realmente bien.

Sin pedir una confirmación sustituyó sus dedos por sus labios y lengua, dando suaves caricias que derretían a la castaña, su clítoris palpitaba debido a la excitación que se acumulaba cada vez más, la lengua del ambarino no dejaba de masajear acompañado de sus dedos que palpaban el interior húmedo e hinchado, era un manjar tan delicioso que su miembro estaba completamente erguido, palpitante y caliente, impaciente por satisfacerse. Un gemido ahogado y una tensión momentánea le hizo saber que el cometido había sido logrado, saboreando por última vez el néctar que le regalaba la completa excitación de su pareja.

Shaoran se enderezó viendo las pequeñas gotitas que salían de las esmeraldas producto de todo el placer —Acomódate de lado— Le dijo con una sonrisa y un aura sensual a la cual ella no se pudo oponer, avergonzada y curiosa de saber lo que haría se giró sobre su lado derecho sintiendo como él hacía lo mismo pegando completamente sus cuerpos. El ambarino levantó la pierna izquierda de la más pequeña acomodando sus cuerpos para después penetrarla lentamente, sintiendo como el placer recorría cada centímetro. El vaivén era lento y marcado, el chapoteo proveniente de la parte donde sus cuerpos se unían era la perfecta evidencia de que aquello era realmente placentero, el lugar se ahogaba con los gemidos de la chica que enaltecían la hombría de su compañero —Eres música para mis oídos— Le susurró cerca de su oído, sintiendo como inmediatamente ella se apretaba más alrededor de su miembro —Te gusta que te hablé cosas al oído— Volvió a susurrarle, obteniendo el mismo resultado —Eres realmente hermosa…—

—Basta Shao…— Intentó defenderse cuando la segunda oleada de placer se liberó de su cuerpo, masajeando con sus espasmos la erección del ambarino quien aumentó el ritmo al verse presa de tanto placer, apenas pasaron varios segundos cuando de nuevo la castaña lo envolvió en una serie de espasmo todavía más notorios que los anteriores, aquello fue suficiente para hacerlos desesperar por lo que en una forma ágil colocó a ambos sobre sus rodillas tomándola a ella desde sus caderas para empujar de forma cada vez más rápida, aquel cambio les brindó el doble de placer sacando de la chica sus últimas fuerzas, convirtiéndolas en su tercer orgasmo seguido que condujo al hombre que la poseía a llegar al clímax también, dejando salir el semen en su interior.

Sintiendo aún los efectos de tan fuertes orgasmos, Shaoran se recostó a un lado de ella abrazándola, sin dejar que sus cuerpos se separaran, sus respiraciones agitadas fueron recuperando la cordura mientras se llenaban de caricias reconfortantes que tranquilizaban sus corazones.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/==/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

31 de diciembre 19:00 horas

El banquete de fin de año estaba casi listo, la familia Hiraguizawa había insistido en que los castaños asistieran a la gran cena que ofrecerían, así de esta forma Sakura y Shaoran asistieron a su primer evento formal como una pareja.

— ¡Sakura! ¡Shaoran! Bienvenidos— Habló la pelinegra de ojos amatista al verlos entrar al salón—

—Hola Tomoyo— Respondieron ambos.

—Gracias por invitarnos— Añadió la castaña.

—Sakura, te has cortado el cabello— Mirando a la joven que ahora lo tenía a la altura de los hombros siendo más corto en la nuca.

—Pensé que me vendría bien el cambio— Sosteniendo un mechón.

—En realidad te queda muy bien, ¿no es así Shaoran?—

—Sí…se ve realmente hermosa— Besándole la mano.

La amatista sonrió al verlos tan felices, era como verse a ella misma cuando conoció a su esposo —Eriol se encuentra por allá— Apuntando al fondo del salón— ¿Por qué no aprovechamos para que conozcan al resto de la familia?—

—Claro que sí— Respondieron los otros dos.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

El banquete fue servido y todos los invitados tomaron sus lugares, la comida era deliciosa al igual que el vino, las personas reían y se divertían, había una gran calidez en el ambiente. La pareja anfitriona; Tomoyo y Eriol se pusieron de pie invitando a todos a dedicarles unos minutos de su atención —Muchas a gracias a todos por estar aquí hoy— Habló el pelinegro —Como líder actual de la familia Hiraguizawa me es grato informarles que mi esposa y yo estamos esperando nuestro primer hijo— La euforia no se hizo esperar y pronto el lugar se llenó de aplausos, el ambarino estaba realmente sorprendido ya que su amiga en ningún momento le había dicho nada.

—Me alegro mucho por ellos— Sonrió Shaoran dirigiéndose a su compañera— Son una buena pareja, criarán bien a su descendencia—

—Por supuesto que sí— Añadió la esmeralda.

El resto de la velada transcurrió de forma tranquila, el baile continuó hasta media noche, cuando las campanas del reloj anunciaban el inicio de un nuevo año, el salón se llenó de abrazos y buenas bendiciones.

—Feliz año nuevo— Abrazó sonriente al hombre que tenía enfrente —Jamás esperé que este año terminaría de esta forma— Acurrucándose en su pecho— Espero que a partir de ahora creemos muchos más buenos recuerdos—

—Así será— Respondió mirándola con sus orbes color ámbar que ahora parecían estar llenas de calidez al tiempo que correspondía su abrazo.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

12 de enero 17:40 horas.

La castaña se encontraba sentada en una plaza enfrente del edificio Li, esperaba por el ambarino para ir a su departamento, hoy prepararían la cena juntos. Miraba su celular mientras tomaba de un vaso con té caliente que había comprado en el camino, la presencia de una persona muy cerca de ella la hizo girar su cabeza, asustándose ligeramente al reconocerle.

—Hola Sakurita— Saludó primero la persona.

—Yukito…— Respondió algo temerosa.

—Te ves hermosa— Le dijo sentándose a su lado, viendo su cara ligeramente maquillada, su cabello corto y el par de aretes que le había dado el castaño en navidad —El cabello corto te sienta bien—

—Gracias…— Sintiéndose incómoda al tenerlo cerca y más porque Shaoran no tardaría en llegar— ¿Cómo me encontraste?—

—Casualmente pasaba por aquí y no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad— Sonriéndole—Necesitamos hablar…—

—Ya hemos hablado, no me voy a casar contigo…—

— ¿Todavía sigues pensando lo mismo?—

—Sí…—

—Entonces me imagino que tienes el dinero para cancelar la boda ¿verdad?—

—No…pero ya te dije que te lo voy a pagar—

—Bueno, no tengo más opción, tú vas a venir conmigo — Tomándola del antebrazo, obligándola a levantarse.

—Esp-¡Espera! Detente— Forcejeó inmediatamente.

—No lo hagas más difícil— Ella oponía resistencia pero era significativamente más fuerte, además de que las personas alrededor solo miraban la escena sin intervenir.

—No quiero ir contigo ¡No puedes obligarme!— Tirándole encima el té con la esperanza de que la soltara, pero aquello no funcionó ya que solo le hizo enfurecer más.

— ¡¿Qué carajos está pasando aquí?!— Interrumpió el ambarino con una mirada realmente aterradora y conteniéndose lo más que podía.

—Este asunto es entre ella y yo, no te metas— Le respondió Yukito sin pensar realmente en quien era.

—Claro que sí, ella es mi pareja y evidentemente no quiere ir contigo… ¡suéltala si no quieres que te rompa el brazo!— Aquello que decía no era broma.

El peli plateado le hizo caso al sentir su integridad en riesgo —Así que este es el tipo por el que me dejaste— Sintiéndose ligeramente intimidado ya que era más alto y fornido que él— Ella me debe dinero, de lo contrario no aceptaré la ruptura del compromiso— Reclamó.

—Eres una basura…— Bufó molesto — ¿Cuánto?— Preguntó mirándole con los ojos llenos de rabia.

— ¿Qué?...—

— ¡La cantidad! ¿Cuánto dinero es?—

—$50,000 dólares— Aquello era mentira, solo quería asustarlo.

— ¡Maldita rata mentirosa!— Exclamó para luego sacar su chequera anotando la cantidad en uno de los cheques.

—Shaoran no lo hagas— Intentó pedir la chica.

—No digas nada Sakura— Le dijo con tono firme, acallando cualquier súplica de la chica— Y tú…— Refiriéndose a Yukito —Con esto la deuda ha sido saldada— Casi arrojándole el cheque—

— ¿Quién…diablos eres tú?— Viendo el cheque en sus manos.

—Soy Shaoran Li, dueño de la corporación Li— Sonriendo de forma soberbia al ver la cara de sorpresa del peli plateado —No te vuelvas a acercar a Sakura, de lo contrario me encargaré de llevar la ruina a ti y tu familia— Terminando la conversación, tomando de la mano a la joven para llevarla lejos de ahí, dejando a Yukito inmóvil en aquel sitio.

Los dos caminaron hasta el auto de Shaoran de forma rápida, mientras Sakura intentaba seguirle el paso sin caerse —Entra al auto Sakura— Hablando de forma seria y cortante. La castaña no dijo nada, solo observó el paisaje del recorrido hasta que llegaron al estacionamiento del complejo de departamentos.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio varios minutos, ella lo miraba de reojo sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar —Gracias por lo de hoy…— Habló primero —Yo te p…—

—No te atrevas a decirlo— La interrumpió abruptamente, haciendo que ella solo agachara su cabeza — Sé que parece que estoy molesto contigo, pero no es así— Mirándola todavía con sus ojos fríos y tensos —Me dio mucha rabia ver cómo te estaba tratando…si me hubiera tardado solo un poco más tal vez habría logrado su cometido, no sé qué hubiera hecho…— Suspirando fuertemente —De solo pensar que ibas a casarte con "eso" me hace sentir nauseas, si no te hubiera abandonado ni siquiera lo hubieras conocido…pero me alegro de haber regresado antes de que fuera tarde…— Tomándole de la mano—Sé que no debería pedirte esto, pero ¿me dejarías reclamarte en este momento?— Mirándola con algo de súplica —Déjame saborear el placer de saber que me escogiste a mí…— Estremeciendo el vientre de la joven con aquellas palabras que salían de su áspera voz.

—Subamos al apart…— Él la interrumpió con un beso.

—Si no es aquí…será en el ascensor y prefiero que sea aquí— Mirando como las mejillas de la castaña se encendían mientras su rostro asentía ligeramente ante su petición.

Rápidamente le robó un beso, uno agresivo y posesivo que dejó a la esmeralda rápidamente sin aliento, con dificultad reclinó el asiento recorriéndolo lo más posible, de esta forma se brincó la palanca de las velocidades colocándose sobre la chica de forma torpe al no tener mucho espacio para moverse. Desesperado le quitó el ajustado pantalón de mezclilla junto con su ropa interior, desabotonando su blusa para poder mirar sus pechos, aunque quisiera no podía desnudarla completamente.

Besaba y lamía cada parte de piel descubierta al tiempo que con una de sus manos masajeaba hábilmente su entrepierna para que pudiera recibirlo, ambos estaban ansiosos; después de todo el periodo de la chica se había atravesado y por más que intentó convencerla ella se rehusó en cada momento, además el trabajo había estado muy pesado por lo que quedó en abstinencia obligatoria por al menos dos semanas. Se quitó el sacó y aflojó su corbata, estaba aumentando la temperatura en aquel pequeño espacio, desabrochó y bajó su pantalón lo suficiente para dejar su erección fuera, buscó su cartera para sacar un preservativo que inmediatamente le fue arrebatado por la castaña.

— ¿P-pasa algo?— Preguntó confundido.

—No tienes…que usarlo, yo he empezado…a cuidarme— Respondió cubriéndose los ojos al sentirse avergonzada por la situación.

— ¿E-estás segura?—

—Si…es más seguro que el preservativo, siempre que no me engañes…— Riendo ligeramente ante lo último.

—Soy solo tuyo…no lo olvides— Le dijo al oído mientras lentamente se hundía en su cuerpo sintiendo el tan añorado placer de que sus cuerpos estuvieran unidos, aquella sensación era realmente buena, estar dentro del auto sin duda aumentaba el placer y la adrenalina de ser descubiertos.

Sus cabellos estaban humedecidos al igual que sus ropas —Siempre quise hacerlo en el auto contigo— Confesó el ambarino sintiendo como inmediatamente su compañera lo apretaba con más intensidad —Me estás apretando más…tú también llegaste a pensarlo…— Acercándose a su oído para lamerlo, agradeciendo la flexibilidad de la castaña.

—Sí…— Respondió sin rodeos —Shaoran…— Repitió varias veces tratando de aferrarse a él, su cuerpo estaba a punto de llegar al clímax.

—Se escucha tan bien cuando dices mi nombre…— Aumentó las embestidas, sintiendo su cuerpo derretirse a causa de ella.

—Shaoran esto a punto de…—

—Yo también…— Justo en ese instante, entrelazó sus manos al tiempo que buscó sus labios, sintiendo como se liberaba el placer de sus cuerpos, el orgasmo que tuvieron fue realmente intenso agotando las energías de ambos.

Un beso lleno de ternura marcó el final de la unión de sus cuerpos, Shaoran volvió a brincar de vuelta al otro asiento, encendiendo el aire acondicionado para tratar de desempañar las ventanas.

Al cabo de un rato bajaron del auto, yendo hasta el apartamento, donde tomaron una ducha juntos que demoró bastante — ¿Hoy te quedarás?— Preguntó el ambarino luego de qué salieron del baño, aunque más que preguntar aquello parecía más una súplica.

— ¿No te estoy causando muchas molestias?— Respondió de forma "inocente" quería que él rogara solo un poco más.

—Pasa la noche conmigo— Tomándole de la barbilla —Por favor— Dándole un corto beso luego.

—Me quedaré…— Respondió feliz.

—Me adelantaré a preparar la cena— Le dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Luego de algunos minutos Sakura se incorporó en la cocina y juntos terminaron la cena, sentándose en el comedor — ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo hoy?— Preguntó el castaño.

—Bien, desde que se fue Yamasaki, todo ha estado más tranquilo—

—Me alegra escucharlo—

—Pero sabes, mi madre me llamó cuando recién salí del trabajo, al parecer la madre de Yukito le llamó y le contó parte de lo que había pasado— Riendo nerviosa— Tuve que explicarle lo que había pasado—

— ¿Hubo algún problema?—

—Al principio la escuché molesta, pero luego se fue tranquilizando me hizo varias preguntas y al final, me dijo que platicaría con mi padre, así que tal vez ellos quieran conocerte pronto—

—Está bien, inclusive podemos invitarlos a una cena aquí—

— ¿Está bien para ti?— No pensó que accedería tan fácil.

—Claro que sí, la forma en la que empezamos no fue la mejor así que entre más rápido me pueda ganar a tu familia mejor— Guiñándole un ojo.

—Está bien— Sonriéndole.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

—Shaoran…— Le habló estando acostados en la cama, las luces ya estaban apagadas y ahora solo la luz de la luna y la ciudad se colaban entre las cortinas.

—Dime…— Le respondió girándose para poder mirarla.

—Estoy muy feliz de estar contigo—

—Yo también— Besándole una última vez antes de dormir.

—Te amo—

—Yo también te amo—

Shaoran se acercó a ella para envolverla en un abrazo quedando de esta forma, perdidos en sus sueños y tal vez soñando uno con el otro.

 _ **FIN**_

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/==/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

 **Hola otra vez, si llegaron hasta aquí es que acaban de leer el "último" capítulo de esta historia y lo pongo entre comillas por lo siguiente, básicamente cuando escribí el primer capítulo que tuvo un final triste fue porque lo soñé así tal cual por lo cual pensé en escribir un segundo capítulo solo para que al final quedaran juntos, que es lo que leyeron en el capítulo anterior y este, pero como hubo buena aceptación de la historia se extendió por varios más capítulos…y bueno a lo que quiero llegar es que todavía quedaron algunas ideas en mi cabeza, pero no están ligadas directamente más bien son como historias aisladas de situaciones especificas entre las que menciono un poco sobre la boda, su primera pelea fuerte estando casados y su primer embarazo. Estos capítulos definitivamente los añadiré, pero por ahora le daré prioridad a mi otra historia que tampoco he actualizado.**

 **De corazón espero que este trabajo les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo, estás son las primeras dos historias que escribo y decido compartir para ser sujetas a la crítica de ustedes mis lectores, yo realmente trato de que se pueda transmitir los sentimientos de la historia, sé que no soy muy buena pero me he esforzado en darles lo mejor que puedo ofrecer**

 **Definitivamente repito que no abandonaré esto, me podré tardar debido a que mis problemas psicológicos no me dejan avanzar pero téngame fe, lento pero seguro tendrán actualizaciones, por lo que también los invito a pasearse por mi otra historia.**

 **No me queda nada más que darles las gracias por regalarme lo más valioso que tienen que es su tiempo, no es un adiós sino un hasta pronto.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leerme!**


End file.
